Blood Rose
by GraceRoyal
Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.
1. Chapter One: Rina Michelle Dalles

**_Blood Rose_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Only the characters in which I own. The rating is also clearly M for a reason. Blood, Gore, Sex, Profanity, the usual. Anyway, I decided to venture into the darker recesses of my mind, so please enjoy. Also No flames, and constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

:::

 ** _Chapter one: Lady Rina Michelle Dalles_**

 **:::Rina's pov:::**

"Mother I don't think Ciel will appreciate us showing up uninvited, Again." I stated following my mother and our butler Grell.

"Oh nonsense! My nephew loves my company! Isn't that right Grell?" My mother turned to our very meek butler.

"Yes he does Madame Red." Grell answered.

"Ugh there's no reasoning with you is there?" I rolled my eyes following them through the opened door, courtesy of Meyrin, one of my cousin's maids.

"Oh Rina my dear daughter you must learn that as a Dalles you must make a grand entrance. You simply can't just show up without your presence being known." Mother continued down the hall and slammed my poor cousin's study door open.

"Oh Ciel how are you?" Mother smiled hugging Ciel against his will.

"Mother! Put Ciel down for heaven sake! Your suffocating him!" I freed my cousin from my mother's vice grip.

"Thank you Rina." Ciel muttered as I dusted him off.

"Who else will look after you in the motherly sense. Definitely not your butler." I snorted glancing over at Ciel's most competent and pristine butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

 **:::Third person:::**

Ciel actually smiled when Rina said that. Truth be told Rina was the only person he cared about. Not even Elizabeth was on the same level as Rina. Rina was Ciel's everything. Her safety was his top priority along side his revenge that is. She was after all the only family he had that cared about him as much as his parents did.

 **:::Rina's pov:::**

"Is there a reason why you are here in my office or are you here just toirritate me?" Ciel directed this comment at mother, per usual.

"I actually have a case to talk to you about. You should have received a letter about it from the queen." Mother spoke.

"You mean the Jack the Ripper case?" I questioned.

"How on earth do you know my dear?" Mother asked staring at me.

"I read it in the newspaper of course! Do you not remember I read anything and everything I can get ahold of? And you call yourself my mother." I chuckled.

"I know that! You pick that up from your father. A book worm is what he was." Mother laughed.

I smiled. Mother never talks about father that much anymore. When she does she normally becomes depressed and sad but this time she seemed to smile bright. She's already been through so much after losing her ability tobare children, the loss of my baby brother orsister, the loss of father, all seemed to take a toll on her but she still continued on. That is why I admire my mother so much.

"I did get a letter. We are suppose to be going into London tomorrow to begin an investigation." Ciel spoke.

"Will Lady Rina be joining us?" Sebastian questioned looking at me.

I felt my cheeks heat slightly. He was a devilishly handsome man. I'm surprised he has yet to take a wife.

"Yes of course! I need my daughter to be near me." Mother proclaimed dramatically.

"Mother I will be there, don't get all emotional." I rolled my eyes.

"If you excuse me I have to leave to arrive at the Milford's on time. I have to tutor Elizabeth and Edward on their French and German." I smiled.

"I shall send Sebastian to accompany you." Ciel spoke up.

"Don't worry Ciel. Grell can accompany me." I smiled trying to avoid any alone time with his butler.

That man has ways of bewitching a woman. I know it.

"Nonsense I insist. Sebastian is better suited to protect you. I do not want you to be kidnapped or robbed. Grell would just cower in the corner." Ciel spoke.

I giggled. He wasn't wrong. Grell is a very scared man.

"Well then I guess I have no choice but to take up your offer dear cousin." I smiled.

Sebastian held out his hand in a gentlemen like manner.

"My lady." He smiled at me.

"Thank you ." I smiled taking his hand as he led me out.

A courteous one he is. Very handsome too. I really do not know why he is not taken. Women must throw themselves at him. Well maybe if I was in my twenties I would make myself noticeable to his eye but I'm only eighteen. Mother has yet to find me a suitable husband. Hopefully he won't be arrogant or snobbish. Oh how I hate arrogance and snobbishness. Only makes me hate being an aristocrat more.

 **:::Third Person:::**

Rina watched Madame Red and could only shake her head as her mother, Grell, and Lau searched for tea in the most odd of places.

"Mother may I make a suggestion on to where the tea is located?" Rina asked picking up the skirt of her maroon colored dress and stepping towards her mother.

"No dear let mommy look for the tea you just sit tight." Madame red smiled at her daughter.

"If you say so mother." Rina shrugged as Grell fixed the waterfall braid she had on the back of her head.

Madame red loved the fact that Rina's hair was such a lovely shade of red. It was a bright crimson that fell to her waist in soft curls. Madame Red would always sneak into her daughter's room and comb her fingers through her silk tresses. Rina wasn't Madame Red's real daughter. Her and her husband had found her as a baby by the bank of the Thames. She wanted a child and so did her husband so they took in the child and named her Rina Michelle Burnett. Not long after Rina's first birth day did she realize she was with child. Of course that caused excitement. Until tragedy stuck. A horrible accident had her husband killed, Rina, thank god made it out with only minor scratches, but Madame red had her uterus removed in order to save her life. That moment on, she clung to Rina as a life line. As her only child Madame Red spoiled her to the best of her ability. Of course her daughter being not being materialistic never accepted the gifts but he insisted on it so reluctantly Rina agreed.

"What on earth happened to my home?!" Rina turned to find her thirteen year old cousin Ciel quite irritated.

"We couldn't find the tea so we decided to look for it." Madame Red smiled nervously.

"Has it ever dawned on you that it might be in the kitchen?" Ciel asked still irritated.

"I tried to tell them Ciel. They wouldn't listen." Rina giggled.

"A least you have the rationality to come to that conclusion." Ciel sighed.

Rina let a warm smile spread across her features. Both Ciel and Sebastian noticed how her gold eyes shimmered with a warm joyous light.

After Sebastian had prepared the tea for everyone Ciel sat down.

"He struck again. These killings are far more gruesome then any normal killings." Ciel spoke.

"The most recent victim is another prostitute by the name of Maryann Nickels. A special kind of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition." Sebastian spoke.

"The Murderer's distinctive style of killing has earned him the name Jack the Ripper." Ciel spoke seriously.

The tension was thick in the air.

"Good lord how could someone kill women like that?" Rina questioned quite disturbed by some of the news that was delivered.

She only knew what was said a few days prior. She had no clue it was this severe.

"A frightening name eh?" Lau commented.

"That's why I'm here earlier then expected. I came into town to look into the situation myself." Ciel looked at all of them with a very serious look.

"And are you sure you will be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" Lau asked.

"And what do you mean by that?" Ciel asked placing his cup down.

Rina looked in between the two.

"Lau you shouldn't question my cousin." Rina piped up.

"The sight of the body will certainly be horrific, and one can only imagine the stench. Blood and gore everywhere. Surely it would be enough to drive some men to madness. Are you prepared to see such a scene? Your just a young boy after all." Lau had made his way to Ciel and placed his hand on his ear.

Rina stood up to stop Lau but Madame red placed and hand on her daughter's shoulder causing her to sit back down.

"I am the head of the Phantomhive's and serviced to my queen. Don't ask foolish questions." Ciel looked Lau dead in the eyes with an intensity that would have scared most men.

Sebastian looked over at Rina whom looked like she was ready to hit Lau for touching Ciel in such a manner.

"You're right, so sorry my lord." Lau removed his hand went back to his seat.

"If you ever lay a hand on Ciel like that. I will see to it you disappear." Rina had a serious look on her face.

Her eyes reflected the same dangerousness as Sebastian's. As he glared at Lau. Lau simply continued to drink his tea along with her mother.

:::

Ciel followed but Sebastian, Rina and the others made their way to the front of the crowd.

"Sorry my boy, but a crime scene like this is no place for a child. Now why don't you run along home?" The officer kept looking down at the paper in his hand.

"I'm here to see the victims body." Ciel spoke.

"The body?! Surely your kidding me?!" He proclaimed.

"Abberline! Well if it isn't lord Phantomhive. What are you doing here?" Asked a man in a tall hat.

"You know him sir?" Abberline asked.

"I'm here to help sir Arthur seems how your investigation is dragging a bit." Ciel pulled out a letter from the queen herself.

"The yard is perfectly capable of solving this case with out the help of the Queen's watch dog and the Blood Rose." Arthur gestured to both Ciel and Rina who help smirks.

"Very well. Come along Rina, Sebastian." Ciel spoke.

The group preceded to leave.

"Now what?" Madame red questioned.

"Now we go see an old friend of mine." Ciel spoke.

:::

 **AN:/ Tada! First chapter! I must say I enjoyed writing this. Rina was my own creation. Of course this is a slowmance between Sebastian and Rina, but there is an ooc Ciel (I'm sorry!). I thought it would be fitting if Ciel cared about Rina due to her filling in as a motherly figure for him. Anyway follow/favorite or write a review. No flames. I don't need negative Nancy's. No one likes them.**


	2. Chapter two: Every Rose Has It

**Chapter Two: Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Only the characters in which I own. The rating is also clearly M for a reason. Blood, Gore, Sex, Profanity, the usual. Anyway enjoy the story. Also updates will be weirdly spaced due to me being in school but there will be updates! I swear!_**

 ** _Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way._**

:::

 **Chapter two: Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

 _:::Rina's pov:::_

"A funeral parlor? Why on earth would we need to be here?" I glanced at Ciel who held a stoic look on his face.

"An acquaintance of my master runs this parlor lady Rina." Sebastian spoke.

The building looked like time had not done it justice due to the cracking of the sign and the dust that had accumulated itself on the old windows. A dull light shown from the windows giving more of an eery feel.

I hesitantly smiled.

"It's quite... Charming?" The heavy feeling in my stomach only made my hesitance to step in worse.

"If we want answers, this is the place we need to be." Ciel spoke opening the door.

"Undertaker? A word will you?" Ciel called.

The main room was lined with old wooden coffins as well as skulls. The candelabras held candles that seemed to be on their last leg. The floor boards creaked as I stepped closer to the center along with my mother and her butler.

I'm quite amazed Grell hasn't fainted from fright sees how he is the most cowardly man I've every had the displeasure of meeting.

"Hehehe. Hello my lord. Is there something I can help you with? Perhaps a coffin fitting?" An unsettling feeling soon consumed my person as a man with long grey hair and dark robes came out of a coffin.

He soon came towards me and smiled madly.

"Although I'd much prefer you my dear." His long pale fingers bushed themselves against the skin of my cheek and collar bone.

I shivered now uncomfortable with the closeness of this insane man.

"If you would please refrain from touching my cousin, I need information Undertaker." Ciel snapped putting some space between him and me.

Ciel stood next to me with a now irritated look directed at this undertaker character.

"Ah you mean on my recent customers don't you?" Undertaker chuckled.

"Oh I see. This parlor is his cover business. What is your price?" Lau asked.

"Oh I have no use for the queen's coins. My lord I gave you a discount last time and this time you must pay up. Laughter! Oh please would you make me laugh?" Undertaker was begging.

My cousin isn't the humorous type. He shall be sadly disappointed.

"Allow me my lord." Lau stepped forward.

"This one is a classic. Upon which side does a tiger have the most stripes? The outside. Haha get it?" I cringed from how horrible that joke was.

"Lau that is not funny at all. It's just terrible." I spoke holding my arms up in an x shape.

"My turn. I live for gossip so lend me your ear. This story shall have you busting at the seams with laughter!" Mother spoke dramatically.

"Oh no don't tell me." I muttered covering Ciel's ears quickly.

Mother started her story and stopped her before it became too inappropriate even for me, and I've heard the story before!

"Mother! Ciel is only a child! Don't speak of such vulgar and crude acts in front of a child!" At this point my face matched my hair color no doubt.

"Oh darling he's thirteen. He's bound to hear this at some point. My god you were exposed earlier then thirteen." Mother retorted.

"I still have nightmares..." I muttered under my breath.

I think mother and I continued to bicker for a good minute before I felt an unwanted presence behind me.

"Maybe you can offer me a laugh my dear." Undertaker had yet again invaded my personal space and had his fingers in my hair.

"I'm afraid I'm not a humorous person sir." I answered nervously.

"I think you're making the lady uncomfortable undertaker." Sebastian spoke.

"Don't worry my lord I will take care of this. Everyone if you would please leave, and what ever you do don't listen to this joke." We did what he asked and filed out the door.

"What is so vital about us leaving the room?" Mother questioned.

Ciel didn't answer this.

"Bruhahahahah!" I swear the earth shook when this infernal laughing commenced.

I filed in once Sebastian opened the door.

"Oh I've seen heaven..." I couldn't help but laugh at the peculiar position undertaker had taken.

"Do it again." He had quickly gone to me and was yet again touching my face.

I gave him a confused look and Ciel from the corner of my eye was now balling his fist with an irritated look.

"Your laugh is simply gorgeous." Undertaker smiled.

"Enough with this foolery. I need answers." Ciel commanded.

"My my, how impatient you are young lord." Undertaker smirked.

I only smiled. Ciel can be too serious at times. He needs to find the time to be a child every once and awhile.

 _:::_

We all sat around in the parlor with beakers full of tea. Why he doesn't have tea cups, I do not know. The strange part of this was that we are sitting on coffins and the undertaker is eating dog biscuits. A strange one he is to say the least.

"I've been noticing a strange pattern with all my customers as of late. I often get customers who are incomplete." Undertaker continually stroked this very creepy head model.

"Incomplete?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes, it seems some of their innards are missing. Their wombs to be precise. It's quite odd if you ask me." Undertaker spoke.

Everyone seemed to be surprised. I myself wasn't. It made sense. I have drawn the conclusion that our killer must be a doctor. These prostitute's wombs were missing which tells me they have had their uterus removed in order to get rid of a fetus. Therefore the doctor in question must be infertile. He or she can't have children and seeing others throw away that ability must have drove them mad. As a result he or she began to murder their patients. It's the perfect crime. Only problem is... Who?

"The killer makes a mess of the bodies but that one procedure is always done with precision." Undertaker looked at my cousin.

"The killer committed these crimes out of the maid road where everyone couldn't see so wouldn't amateur have problems executing such a intricate process in such little time?" Sebastian questioned.

"You're a clever one butler. That is exactly what I thought." Undertaker walked towards Ciel.

"See first he slits their throat, then he cuts em' open taking her precious organ." Undertaker demonstrated on Ciel.

This made me frown but I kept my mouth shut. I still believe it to be a doctor.

"May I speak my opinion?" I asked causing everyone to look at me.

"Of course Rina, go ahead." Ciel spoke.

"You say it's their uterus that is missing correct? And you also claim it to be removed cleanly? I have reason to believe our murder is a doctor. Each victim has been through the same procedure leading me to believe said doctor is unable to have children of his or her own. Maybe just maybe this doctor finally cracked after so much mental strain leading them to kill their patient out of jealousy and hate. Hate being because the doctor can not have children and yet these girls can but they choose to throw this away. You do not have to agree with me, but I highly suspect this culprit maybe mentally unstable." I spoke.

"She's a smart one... Best heed what she says. Could be of great help later..." Undertaker chuckled.

"Oh I'm so proud of you! I have such a smart daughter! You make your mother proud!" Mother pulled me into one of her vice grip hugs and smiled.

"Madame red please refrain from suffocating Rina. She still has to read to me later today." Ciel spoke looking at me.

Mother frowned letting me go.

 _:::Third person:::_

"This information narrows down our suspects quite a bit." Ciel spoke with Rina sitting next to him.

Madame red, Lau and Sebastian sat across from the two.

"First of all we look at anyone with necessary skill set crossing out anyone with an alibi for the nights that the murders had taken place. The removal of the organs would imply that it was for some sort of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate the investigation on anyone involved in some sort of secret society." Sebastian spoke.

"Like that narrows the field?! Why even I have the necessary medical skill sets for this. Besides which this season is ending soon. Any doctors who followed the nobles will be returning to the countryside soon and then wha..." Sebastian cut Madame red off.

"Then we will have to conclude the investigation quickly." Sebastian smirked.

"Impossible." Lau spoke.

"You really shouldn't doubt the skills of Ciel's butler." Rina spoke with confidence.

Sebastian smiled.

"I should be able to do this at least. Otherwise what kind of a butler would I be?" Sebastian spoke.

Madame red and Lau looked at each other with a dumbfounded look on their features. Ciel held a smirk while Rina only giggled.

"I never did doubt you Sebastian." Rina smiled.

"Why thank you my lady. My lord I shall make a list of viable suspects and have it for you when you get back." Sebastian spoke opening the stage coach door.

"Now if you will excuse me." Sebastian jumped out of the coach.

"He does realize we were moving?!" Madame red gawked staring out the back window with Lau.

"A strange one he is." Rina spoke looking at her younger cousin.

"He's simply one hell of a butler." Ciel smirked at the star coach went on down the cobble stone road.

 _:::_

They arrived home to find Sebastian standing there bowing.

"Welcome back everyone. I have waited your return. Your afternoon tea is waiting for you in the drawing room." Sebastian spoke as Ciel made his way past them.

"Hold on... How are you here?!" Madame red gawked in a manner that was very unladylike.

"I finished drawing up the list of suspects and my other errands and made my way back here waiting for your arrival." Sebastian explained.

"You made the suspect list already?" Madame red looked amazed.

"Yes, I organized it in the format we discussed. I have it all right here in this scroll." Sebastian held a rolled up piece of paper.

"Amazing." Rina muttered standing with Ciel.

"Come now Sebastian. That's impossible even for you." Madame red looked at him skeptically.

Sebastian cut open the seal and began to read off names and alibis as well as their lack of involvement or involvement in any secret societies.

Madame red held a look of amazement where as Grell looked like he was in love.

Rina and Ciel held a knowing look. Both nobles knew Sebastian's capabilities.

Rina may not know Sebastian's true origin but she could tell Sebastian was a very diligent worker. She had been visiting Ciel frequently since his return a few months ago and she experienced how great of a butler Sebastian truly was first hand. She had no doubt that Sebastian could to this.

"From all these people on this list I have narrowed it down to one possible suspect." Sebastian spoke.

"Are you sure you are just a butler and not some secret British intelligence agent?" Madame red chuckled.

"No, I'm simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian smirked.

 _:::_

"The viscount Druitt, also known as Aleister Chambers. He graduated from medical school but has never gone into practice. Lately he has thrown several parties at his home but behind the scenes of his soirées are secret gatherings that only his intimates may attend." Sebastian explained.

"I heard that he is into black magic and that sort of thing." Madame red spoke looking at her daughter.

"Regardless, our job is to stop the viscount before he can hurt any other women." Rina spoke with her black and red laced fan covering her mouth in a lady like manner.

"So your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to hold ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes?" Lau questioned.

"Tonight is the last party of the season. We must be quick on our feet if we wish to catch viscount Druitt in the act." Ciel spoke.

"I still can't get over the fact that mother put you in a dress." Rina stifled a giggle.

Ciel felt his face heat up but decided not to comment.

As the coach pulled up two butlers opened the door to help the ladies out of the carriage.

First out was Madame red. Her dress was an elegant red dress with black accents giving her a more sophisticated look. Next to step out was Ciel. He was sporting a cute pink dress as well as pig tails and a matching hat. Last to be helped out of the coach was Rina.

Sebastian of course gave the two butlers a look in which the two backed off. Sebastian held out his hand and helped Rina down.

Rina showed off a beautiful red off shoulder dress with intricate gold lace patters and trims. Her scarlet locks were curled and then one tress from each side of her head was pinned to the back of her head helping pull back some of her thick tresses. Her lips were a dark shade of red almost like blood.

"Thank you Sebastian." Rina smiled with her fan in hand.

"Always a pleasure to serve you my lady." Sebastian spoke with a sly smile.

"Alright alright, let's head inside." Madame red pulled her daughter away from the demon butler and they entered the manor.

Oh if only she knew what that butler was planing to do to her daughter. Sebastian was a plotting demon after all.

Everyone in the ball room looked like they were having a grand old time. People were chatting, there were people dancing, yet Rina could not shake the feeling of uneasiness that settled in her gut.

"Ciel shall be my niece visiting from the country, and Sebastian will be playing Ciel's tutor." Madame red smiled brightly.

"And why is it I have to act like your niece?!" Ciel demanded.

"I've always wanted to dress you in girls clothing." Madame red's eyes sparkled when she explained her reasoning.

Rina laughed.

"You're kidding me!" Ciel growled.

"Besides dear do you want them to find out you are a Phantomhive? Also I heard that the viscount has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt and quite honestly I rather it be you then my daughter." Madame red muttered the last part quietly so Ciel couldn't hear.

"By any means necessary. You do remember saying that my lord?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel only frowned before grabbing Rina's arm and dragging her into the crowd with Sebastian following them.

"Ciel not so rough. You know how easily I bruise." Rina spoke as Ciel finally had slowed down.

"How do you live with her?" Ciel groaned.

"Very carefully." Rina chuckled.

Sebastian glanced at the two nobles. Their relationship he noticed was closer then any cousin relationship. It's as if Ciel may have fallen for his older cousin. Sebastian let an amused smile grace his lips. The brat was in love with his cousin... He could use this to his advantage. If he were able to seduce her it would make the game a whole ton more interesting.

"We need to locate viscount Druitt. How I don't know." Sebastian spoke putting his sadistic thoughts towards the back of his head.

"Any ideas dear cousin?" Rina questioned gaming herself due to the summer's heat.

"Not in the slightest." Ciel spoke thinking.

"Oh I do adore all these dresses!" Rina, Sebastian and Ciel froze and began to panic.

"What is Elizabeth doing here?!" Rina whispered harshly.

"She can't see me in this or else my reputation will be ruined!" Ciel seemed paranoid just as Rina did.

"Move this way and maybe she won't see you my lady." Sebastian ushered the two girls in the opposite direction hoping lady Elizabeth would not spot them.

"Rina is that you?" Rina pushed Sebastian and Ciel along and she turned.

"Hello Lizzy. How are you?" Rina smiled greeting her second cousin.

"Simply perfect! If you're here that means Ciel's here too!" She beamed.

"I'm afraid not. He wished to come but Sebastian forbade him to due to the piles of paperwork he still had to complete." Rina weaved her lie perfectly.

Ciel and Sebastian whom were listening behind a table were extremely impressed with her ability to weave such intricate and believable lies.

"I wanted to ask if your mother has chosen you a suitor yet." Lady Elizabeth spoke.

"Why on earth would you want to ask that?" Rina almost choked on her champagne.

"My mother thinks you would make a great wife for my brother Edward. Also Edward has been pining after you for sometime." Lizzy giggled.

"No she hasn't. I don't think that particular situation is on her mind. She's been rather how you say, out of it for the last few months. I think it has to do with the hiring of Grell but that is just me." Rina spoke.

"Would you like to meet Edward? He's not as bad as you think. He maybe rather protective of me but he's very good at heart." Rina couldn't help but smile at how Lizzy was playing match maker.

"Tell your mother to set up a meeting and I will make the arrangements necessary." Rina spoke.

"Oh yay! Edward will be so thrilled!" Lizzy chirped before skipping away.

Rina breathed rather loudly.

Sebastian had snatched Rina to where he and Ciel had hid watching the whole interaction.

"I had no idea Lady Francis and Edward were interested in you. According to her she does not care for Madame red very much." Sebastian spoke in surprise.

"I had no clue either. This is news to me as well." Rina placed down her empty champagne glass.

Sebastian glanced at Ciel who had said nothing since learning of this shocking new development.

Ciel had a look of jealousy and possessiveness on his face. Humans were such sinful creature. It was almost too entertaining to watch his contract seething at the thought of Rina being close to someone other then himself.

"Ciel are you alright?" Rina took his hand and squeezed gently.

Ciel's eye soften feeling Rina's calming touch.

"I'm fine now thank you. Let's locate the viscount and get this over with. I actually wanted you to read to me before I go to bed." Ciel smiled.

"Of course. Let's do this." Rina smiled.

 _:::Rina's pov:::_

The rest of the night went well. Ciel was able to find viscount Druitt and convict him. Sebastian had made a daring magical showcase but my mother and Grell disappeared leaving me alone. I of course had a ride from Lizzy back to Ciel's town home.

"Welcome back my lady. The young lord is waiting for you." Sebastian spoke.

"Alight." I spoke with a smile.

I did promise to read to Ciel before bed.

"Ciel?" I stepped into his room.

"Have you decided on what you are going to read?" Ciel asked sitting up in his bed.

I sat down in the love seat next to his bed with a leather bound book in hand.

"I'll be reading you some Sherlock Holmes. A little bit of mystery is always fun." I chuckled.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Sebastian had slipped and was also listing to me read.

Ciel of course fell asleep after three chapters.

"The young lord has had an eventful day." Sebastian spoke as he gently closed the door behind me.

"Yes he has. I'm glad he is able to sleep. I must be so hard having the weight of responsibility that he does. He should have time to act like a normal child yet he acts more like an adult then even my own mother." I held concern in my voice.

"May I speak my mind my lady?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes of course. Don't feel the need to bite your tongue around me. I'm not one of those stuck up snobs." I chuckled.

"Are you aware of Ciel's affections towards you?" Sebastian asked.

"I am. I chose to ignore it. I only see him as my younger brother. It's quite obvious that he has grown attached to me. I just don't have the heart to tell him otherwise." I spoke.

Sebastian nodded.

"Are you aware of my affections towards you?" Ok this I did not see coming.

"Me?" I whispered.

"I thought it might be Paula, or even Meyrin." I spoke in shock.

"I've had my eye on you my lady for a while. Please don't feel uncomfortable but I wanted to inform you of my stance before you decide on a suitor." With that Sebastian left.

I could feel my heart beating like a humming bird. Oh my. I had no clue Sebastian felt the same as I did.

Why is it that my life is so complicated?

:::

 ** _AN:/ Another chapter done! I decided to have a weird love square type thing with Ciel, Sebastian and Edward. She ends up with Sebastian, but I wanted to spice things up. Anywho follow/favorite and leave a comment. No rude comments though. Nobody likes an asshole._**


	3. Chapter Three: Stains Of Red

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Only the characters in which I own. The rating is also clearly M for a reason. Blood, Gore, Sex, Profanity, the usual. Anyway, I'm sorry for the extremely late update. School seriously is a pain in my ass. Anyway please enjoy the story. Also No flames, and constructive criticism is welcomed. Again I'm sorry for the late update.**

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

 ** _Chapter Three: Stains Of Red_**

 _:::Rina's perspective:::_

I rubbed my eyes feeling a warm sensation to my left.

"Good morning my lady." I almost fell out my of my bed in pure surprise.

"Sebastian?! When did you get here?! And I'm indecent!" I babbled while somewhat shrieking.

"I came here personally to wake you in stead of . He had other duties to attend to." Sebastian gave me a devilish smile that seemed to always warm me up.

"Very well. I am awake so you may leave now so I may dress." I spoke composing myself from my earlier semi heart attack.

"I cannot do that my lady. What kind of butler would I be if I were to leave one of my lord's guests alone with something as difficult as a corset?" My eye twitched.

"Are you implying I am too dim witted to figure out a simple corset?" My glare settled upon his chest due to his height.

That man had to be like six foot two. I huffed aggravated by how short I am. Curses for me being a measly five foot five and a half.

"You look rather adorable in this flustered state." Sebastian mused which only made me seethe that much more.

"I am a noble woman . Not some toy to be played with. I would appreciate some form of respect sir." I demanded.

I sound like I am a child. I'm eighteen for Christ sakes then realization then dawned on me. Maybe the reason he is single is due to his very flirtatious manner. It would seem plausible since he is teasing me.

"But of course. I will keep that in mind when in front of your cousin and your mother my lady." He smirked holding up my corset.

"Just then? Does that mean I will be subjected to your merciless ridicule while behind closed doors?" I frowned deeply.

I then sighed heavily turning around so that devil of a man would not see my exposed chest and placed my hands on the dresser as he slid the corset around my apparently "perfect curves".

"On second thought don't answer that. I fear I may not want to know the answer." I gripped the dresser as Sebastian pulled the strings awfully tight.

"Not so tight you demon! I still need room for my organs!" I howled wiggling and loosening it slightly so I could breath normally.

He was fixing to pull again and I turned abruptly tying the strings myself.

"Kill me now then you will not have a chance to court me and you say you are intelligent. I'm beginning to doubt your words good sir." I spoke with a little bit of tease to my voice.

"Is that teasing I hear in that silky voice of yours?" Sebastian's gloved fingers lifted my chin.

"Oh I do think you are indeed perfect for me my dear." Sebastian spoke with a husked tone to his voice.

"I wouldn't say that quite yet . It takes more to win over a Dalles then that even if you are devilishly handsome." I chuckled slipping into a scarlet red dress my mother had gotten me recently to "make up" for her lack of presence during my break period between tutoring sessions.

"I see... You are a very much worthy prize I would say." With that the two of us left my quarters down to the dinning room.

Ciel was situated at the head of the table as per usual and a seat was set up for who I assumed was myself and my mother.

"It is about time you showed up. Sebastian what was the hold up?" Ciel demanded.

"My corset Ciel. It's old. And Sebastian had to help me lace it yet again." I spoke softly taking a seat next to him.

"I will have Sebastian buy you a new one." Ciel answered as Sebastian poured tea for Ciel.

Grell poured tea for me and my mother and we both sipped at it.

What is this?! It's salty?!

"What?! Who makes tea salty?! You had one job Grell!" My mother made a big fuss about the tea and Grell had taken both cups away.

"What?! Another killing?!" Ciel gawked.

Sebastian seemed just as surprised as I was but mother seemed a bit less surprised then the rest of us. Granted she was still surprised but something in her eyes told me that something wasn't right with mother. Call it a woman's intuition but my mother is defiantly up to something.

"Looks like it's back to the drawing board yes my lord?" Sebastian looked down at Ciel.

He looked awfully upset.

"Ciel I have faith you will catch this killer. Don't worry please. I hate seeing you so stressed." I cooed him slightly like the child he was while rubbing soft circles on the back of his hand as I held onto his.

"I suppose I can come back with the true killer." Ciel spoke with a little more of a relaxed tone.

"See just relax. Besides you do better with your mind clear of all that rubbish having to do with this case. How about a game of chess or let me read to you." I offered as something of a distraction from his frustrations.

"A game of chess sounds quite nice. You've yet to beat me Rina." Ciel smiled slightly.

"I will this game. I can almost smell victory." I smiled following Ciel into one of the parlors.

 _::In the heart of London::_

A dimly candle lit room eerily echoed with the sound operatic music. A woman struggled against her ropes with tears in her eyes and a gag tied to her mouth. The dark figure removed the gag with a shark like smile, predatory even. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the rows of blades set on the table next to her. The figure then took a paint brush dipped in red paint and applied it to her bottom lip. Her lip quivered causing the figure to mess up her upper lip. It snarled.

 _::Back at the Townhouse::_

"Check mate." Ciel smirked.

"You win again. How do you do it?" Rina let a frustrated grunt.

"It's very unladylike for you to grunt." Ciel spoke with a coy look on his face.

"Oh shut up." Rina mumbled.

"Rina. Grell is here." Madame red stood with Sebastian staring at her daughter.

"Mother I'm going to stay with Ciel for a few days. He is going to need help with the case." Rina spoke.

"Very well. Then I shall see you when the case is finished." Madam red spoke as Sebastian went to see her out.

"Wait. Promise me something butler." Madam red turned towards the demonic butler.

"Of course my lady." Sebastian replied.

"Take care of Ciel and my daughter. This world is cruel and unforgiving. The last thing I want is my daughter and only nephew perishing." Madam red bit her lips slightly.

"As your nephew's butler I will do my best to protect him. As for your daughter you have my word that I will see to her safety at all costs." Sebastian bowed.

"My lady." Grell was waiting at the door with an umbrella.

 _:::Rina's perspective:::_

With each step my heeled boots clicked on the marble flooring.

"Don't tell me you are him." I heard Ciel's voice.

"Surely not my lord. I've been here the whole time." Sebastian's smug voice echoed through the empty hall.

"Ciel?" I opened the door more and stepped into his chambers.

"Rina? What are you still doing up? And why are you dressed like a commoner?" Ciel asked.

"I have a hunch I was planing to follow. My mother hasn't been acting her normal self lately." I spoke nervously.

"Sebastian find me some commoners clothing." Ciel spoke.

"You don't have to come. I can handle myself." I huffed.

"If anything were to happen to you I would be responsible. You are under my care so I will do my best to take care of you." Ciel answered somewhat coldly.

"Alright. I'll wait in the parlor." I spoke leaving his room.

I sighed. I hope I'm wrong.

 _::In London::_

"The killer has yet to kill Miss Mary Kelly so it is to my understanding that the killer will come back for her." I spoke with Ciel following me.

We stopped in front of Mary Kelly's home.

"Oh so soft." I glanced at Sebastian whom was surrounded by cats.

"Pay attention!" Ciel snapped.

I only smiled softly.

A shrill scream filled the air and I rushed for the door without a second thought. My fingers wrapped around the door nob and with all my might I shoved the door open.

I covered my mouth as blood oozed out the door way and splattered on my dress and face.

Ciel and I stood in shock as my own butler, Grell Sutcliffe, came out covered in blood.

"You don't understand. I heard her scream... I rushed to help." Grell reached out for my hand but I pulled myself away backing into Sebastian's chest.

"Cut the act. You have been figured out." Sebastian spoke deeply.

Grell smirked.

"You're a smart one. Handsome too." Grell's smile was shark like.

I held my breath.

"My question is what is one of your kind doing as a butler?" Sebastian asked.

"I would ask you the same question demon." I looked up at Sebastian and his eyes glowed a deep red.

Oddly I felt safe in this demon's arms.

Grell's dark locks then turned a brilliant scarlet color and his eyes a yellowish green.

"Oh I'm so glad to be able to talk to you in my true form." Grell smiled flirtatiously sending visible shivers down my own back and Sebastian's.

"You have yet to answer the question." Ciel growled.

"Let's just say I did it out of love for a certain woman." Grell spoke.

"Was it really that hard to figure out." My eyes widened as my mother walked out into the moon light.

"Mother how could you? All those women?" I murmured still in Sebastian's hold.

"You wouldn't understand. They had a gift and they chose to throw it away... like it were nothing..." My mother stared directly at me.

"Sweetheart please go home." Madam red spoke.

"No. I came to help Ciel." I spoke firmly.

"Ciel. Ciel. Ciel! Is he more important than I am?!" Mother screamed.

"I made a bloodily promise to auntie Rachel and Uncle Vincent that I would be here for Ciel and protect him. Do not treat this like I am choosing!" I snapped my eyes blazing right about now.

"You brat you turned my own child against me! You ruined everything!" Mother screamed right a Grell pulled out what looked like a bladed motor.

Sebastian quickly deflected the weapon.

"You really think you a lowly demon could defeat me? A god?!" Grell screamed as the two battled.

"You brat..." mother pulled a blade and I threw myself in between Ciel and her.

"Stop! You will have to stab me before I would ever let you hurt him!" I screamed.

"Why? Why did you have to chose him?!" Mother screamed.

"I made a promise and I don't break them no mater what is thrown at me." I spoke stubbornly.

"You always did take after your father." Mother muttered dropping the knife.

"What are you waiting for?! Kill her if she's in the way!" Grell yelled.

"I can't..." Mother started to cry.

"What use are you if you're just another woman?" Grell then did the unthinkable and tore my mother open.

Blood spewed as she hit the ground.

"Mother!" I screamed running towards her.

It was as if time had stopped as I kneeled next to her. I couldn't hear what Ciel was saying or Sebastian.

"I-I... love y-you... d-don't forget th..." Mother then went limp.

I couldn't see through the thick tears that ran down my cheeks.

Nothing registered.

"I'm so sorry..." I muttered.

"Rina..." Ciel was standing next to me.

"Where's Grell?" I quivered.

"Taken care of." Sebastian spoke. His white undershirt was bloodied and ripped.

I glanced down at her dead body.

"Rina let's go back. It's been a long night." Ciel was soft with his tone.

"Tell me... Sebastian. He is a demon right? So wouldn't that mean that angels exist too?" I looked up at the two of them.

"Yes. They do." Sebastian spoke.

"Then why would they let her suffer like this? Why would they let her sink into insanity?" I placed my bloodied hands in my lap.

"I asked the same questions when my parents perished. I learned that god is cruel like that. That is part of the reason I refuse to go to church." Ciel spoke.

Sebastian suddenly picked me up bridal style. I was too tired to fight him. Today has been all too much. Ciel has been nothing but kind which is surprising. He also has taken full responsibility for my care meaning I am now a lady of the Phantomhive estate. Just so much things. I can't.

I glanced out the window of my dim lit bedroom.

"My lady, you need your sleep." Sebastian was standing at the foot of my bed.

"I can't. Not after what I saw." I looked down at the wood floors.

"I wouldn't suppose holding you would help?" Sebastian sat down and pulled me to his chest.

"Stop being such a tease." I muttered in a sleepy haze.

 _:::Sebastian's perspective:::_

I had no choice but to put Rina to sleep. Humans are so fragile. I don't understand why she is so different. I find it quite entertaining to tease her but she is also so witty she can tease me back.

My my what have you gotten yourself into my little cardinal.

:::

 **AN/: Tada! That took longer then expected. Hopefully it's not too rushed. I'm not remarkably talented at fight sequences as you can see. Anyway new chapter! Bam! Follow/favorite and leave a review or comment. Nothing negative please. No one likes an asshole.**


	4. Chapter four: Blooming Roses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yana Toboso's beautiful work (sorry if I spelled it incorrectly or something). I only own my own characters and the right to this story. Thanks so much for the support of this story it means so much that you guys like it. I'd appreciate it if you all would send love to my other story One Hell of a Maid. With that said please enjoy the story.**

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

:::

 _ **Chapter Four: Blooming Roses**_

:::

Life was dwindling. Everything died eventually. Yet... why did I feel as if the whole thing was a lie?

"My lady. We will be late for your mother's funeral." Sebastian spoke.

I did not answer. I didn't feel like it. My mother. The one thing that I held dear to my heart minus Ciel, was gone. I felt so cheated at the moment.

"I do not wish to go. Tell Ciel I will be retiring early." I spoke almost as if I was dead inside, which I was.

"My lady you can't sit here in silence forever. You have to address the attendees of your mother's wake." Sebastian spoke.

Noise. That is all I can hear. Incoherent sounds creating gibberish.

I stared at the painting of my family that I had requested be moved to my cousin's estate after he had me moved into the second biggest room in the estate claiming that he was providing for me as a man should.

"I will not go. I wish to stay here." I spat finally looking directly at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, let me handle this. Go see to the other servants." Ciel had been standing right behind Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded and left leaving me alone with Ciel.

"I understand that you are emotionally hurt but as a lady of the Phantomhive residence you must keep up a good representation of my family name." Ciel spoke in the same regality that he used with Elizabeth and other nobles.

"I will go, but I will not enjoy it." I huffed knowing there was no arguing with him.

He was stubborn like uncle Vincent. I remember how uncle Vincent would never take no as a answer he always pushed for his way the same way Ciel always did. Father like son.

"I'm glad you see it my way. I have chosen a dress for you to wear and the matching veil." Ciel spoke gesturing to my vanity chair.

It was a dark maroon red with black accents. The cut was low enough to show some of my cleavage but not enough to be considered harlot like.

"I can't help but feel guilty for choosing you over mother." I spoke absently.

"Don't. You kept a promise to my parents. As far as I'm concerned you have fulfilled my parents request thus far." Ciel gave me a very minuscule but noticeable comforting smile.

I sighed.

 **::Third person::**

The funeral went by quicker then Rina had expected it to. Ciel and Sebastian sat to her right and to her surprise Edward Milford sat to her left along with lady Elizabeth and aunt Francis. Rina gave her speech and the church sanctuary filled with overwhelming silence as she did. She spoke of how her mother was such a wonderful woman and how she loved everyone she came into contact with. It was difficult when I came close to the part about her death. Rina powered through and finished with a prayer that her mother would be excepted into the gates of heaven with open arms.

Afterwards Rina sat in the chapel alone... so she thought.

"Um... I thought you could use some company." Edward smiled.

"That's very valiant of you sir Edward." Rina smiled softly.

"It's to my understanding that you were the one that found your mother dead in the ally." Edward spoke.

"Sadly yes but can we not talk about that? I rather talk about how your sister is trying to be a little match maker." Rina spoke smirking at Edward who was red as a tomato.

"I swear Lizzie can be too much sometimes." Edward let out an awkward laugh.

"I suppose but I honestly enjoy her. She's so happy and cheery. It's almost... contagious." Rina trailed off with a smile.

"True. I don't know why mother chose Ciel though. He's so glumly and dark. My sister deserves better then that short thunder cloud of misery." Edward spoke more confidently.

"I see you highly disapprove of Ciel." Rina laughed truly.

"I'm glad I could make you smile my lady." Edward spoke like a true gentleman.

"It's hard not to. Your happiness is contagious like your sister." Rina smiled.

 **::Ciel and Sebastian (third person)::**

"Where is that crimson haired cousin of yours little lord?" Undertaker smiled as he does always.

"I believe she is still in the chapel. Shall I get her for you my lord?" Sebastian questioned.

"No I shall. We are leaving anyways." Ciel spoke leading the the way towards the chapel.

Ciel and Sebastian entered to find Rina smiling brightly as she giggled at Edward Milford's words.

"Lizzie almost gave mother a heart attack after that." Edward chuckled.

"Your sister seems like more a handful then I previously thought." Rina stifled another giggle.

"You can say that. I do my best as her big brother to protect her and take care of her." Edward spoke.

"Oh I know I see it when ever we are doing lessons. You help her with her French. It's sweet. It makes me wish I had help when I was learning all I needed to become a tutor." Rina spoke softly.

"Rina we are leaving now." Ciel broke the moment.

Honestly Ciel was glad. Edward was attempting to take her from him right from under his nose. He couldn't have that. Rina was the only reason he could smile sometimes.

"It was wonderful speaking with you Edward. I will see you for your next French lesson." Rina smiled sweetly before curtsying.

"It was wonderful talking with you lady Rina. I hope to speak with you again soon in the future." With that Rina left with Ciel and Sebastian.

"You know Lizzie's brother is so pleasant to talk with Ciel. You should have a conversation with Lizzie. I believe you would enjoy it." Rina smiled at Ciel.

Ciel remained silent for a good minute before speaking.

"I'm glad you are in a better mood then earlier." Ciel spoke.

"I do feel much more cheerful after talking to someone. How about a game of chess when we arrive home?" Rina offered.

"I could always use another win under my belt. I am after all the king of my own chess board." Ciel smirked.

"You don't have to boast about how terrible I am." Rina frowned at Ciel.

Ciel smiled seeing Rina make such an adorable face.

"I was not boasting. I was stating a fact." Ciel smirked yet again.

"Sebastian Ciel is being mean agin!" Rina whined only causing a smile to spread across both the earl and the butler's face as the three of them made their way to the carriage.

 **::Rina's perspective::**

"Ha! I won! Take that!" I cheered while Ciel stared in disbelief at the chess board.

"You had to have cheated." Ciel muttered.

"Nope. I just won fair and square." I smiled in victory.

"I demand a rematch! This has to be a fluke of some kind." Ciel stated in shock.

"Fluke? Do you doubt me that much? You know my intelligence is greater then you give credit for and on top of that my deductive reasoning is the same if not better then Sherlock Holmes sir." I raised a brow.

"Yes but you have never been very good at board games or cards." Ciel deadpanned making me frown.

"You're impossible!" I cried out in frustration.

"My lord, my lady dinner is ready for you in the dinning room." Sebastian was standing there.

"Sebastian I finally beat Ciel at chess!" I cheered.

"Are you sure he didn't let you win?" Sebastian asked.

"Well I'll be! Do you both think I'm so ignorant?!" I felt personally attacked at the moment.

"No she won and I don't know how." Ciel was still looking at the board baffled.

"I see. Congratulations my lady but we must be going to dinner." Ciel finally stood up.

"Alright I am feeling a bit peckish at the moment." I spoke up making my way to the dinning room.

Two places were set up. I sat next to Ciel at the head of the table.

"Tonight's dinner is a pork roast with a white whine garlic butter sauce, roasted potatoes with parsley, seasonal vegetables, and a sweet red whine." Sebastian poured whine into my glass as well as Ciel's.

"What is the dessert tonight?" Ciel asked as he cut into his dinner.

"Tonight's dessert is a chocolate layered cake with a chocolate and strawberry filling accompanied by a dollop of strawberry moose." Sebastian spoke.

"Please go and prepare the plates for dessert." Ciel requested.

Sebastian nodded before leaving us.

"How are you dealing with the fact that Sebastian is a demon?" Ciel questioned.

I was hoping that this wouldn't pop up as a topic of conversation but it was inevitable anyway I looked at it.

"Honestly it shocks me but it doesn't bother me one bit. I always had an inkling feeling that humans were not the only thing that existed on this plain but I had no clue that it would be something like demons, death gods and other creatures I've yet to meet." I spoke honestly.

"You seem comfortable with Sebastian. Do you perhaps feel some how attracted to him?" I was taken back by his forwardness.

"I wouldn't go quite as far to say it's attraction but I do feel a connection. I can't explain it." I hope this is what he was looking for as an answer.

I ate more of my dinner before Ciel spoke again.

"Sebastian has the ability to charm any woman he comes into contact with. I would be careful." Was that jealousy I heard in my cousin's voice?

"I will keep that in mind Ciel." I chuckled.

"I have dessert if you are done with your food." Sebastian came back.

"I will have my dessert Sebastian." I spoke.

Sebastian nodded handing me the food. I smiled digging in. I did always enjoy Sebastian's ability to cook and bake. He was a brilliant chef. She somewhat felt sorry for the actual chef Bardroy.

"Will have mine as well." Ciel spoke.

After dinner I bid Ciel goodnight and made my way to my quarters.

"My lady I have drawn you a bath as requested and set out your night attire." Meyrin smiled.

"Oh thank you Meyrin. You really are sweet. I have something for you if you will come in." I smiled going to my vanity.

"You didn't have to get me anything my lady." Meyrin mumbled bashfully.

"Here I got you a new pair of glasses. Those seem so old and foggy. Here let me put them on you." I removed her glasses and placed on the new ones.

"I can see so clearly now! Thank you lady Rina you are the kindest mistress." Meyrin spoke humbly.

"Go ahead and leave. I doubt you want Sebastian to be breathing down your neck." I chuckled as she left.

I then stripped myself of everything and sank into the warm waters. Of this is so soothing. I absolutely love bathing. It's so relaxing. I sank under and came back up. I began washing my hair.

"My lady." I looked up to find Sebastian standing in the door way.

"Pervert!" I screamed throwing one of the scrub brushes and hitting him in the face.

Sebastian didn't even flinch.

"My lady you have a letter from sir Edward." Sebastian looked a bit irritated.

"Oh... sorry Sebastian..." I mumbled before reaching for the letter.

"You know it's indecent to see a woman naked especially if she isn't your spouse or lover." I stated glancing up at Sebastian.

"I'm only a humble butler my lady." He gave a mischievous smile.

"And a demon." I added before opening the letter.

It was only Edward asking me if I would write him back to start a little pen pal thing.

I placed the letter back on the table next to the tub.

"Would you like me to help wash your hair?" Sebastian asked me.

"No funny business!" I glared before letting him wash my hair.

"Of course." Sebastian raised his hand like he was making pledge.

He then removed his gloves. His nails were black. What really drew my eye was the pentagram on the back of his right hand. I reached out and touched his hands. My fingers traced the mark. I couldn't control my movements. His hands... Sebastian then removed his hands and placed his fingers under my chin. Before I knew it his lips were claiming my own. Again my body... I couldn't control it. Instinctually I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in.

My arms wrapped around his neck. He then lifted my out of the tub and placed my body on the counter.

My breath hitched when we separated.

"I must say my lady... I do like this side of you." He smirked with his eyes glowing.

I couldn't speak. The feeling it was so intense. I had no control over myself at the moment. My inner most desires were presenting itself to the demon in front of me.

He smirked removing his shirt. I gawked slightly. He was beautiful.

"Well my lady I can't leave you waiting can I." He whispered into my ear.

His lips traveled down my neck with his sharp fangs scraping against my skin. I let out a moan. The sensation was amazing. His fingers trailed down to my heat. Sebastian smirked against my skin before sinking his fingers into my core. I let out a loud cry again him as his continually stroked my inner walls.

"I-I ah!" I couldn't even speak coherently.

Sebastian place his lips over mine absorbing my sounds as his fingers worked their demonic magic. I was reaching my point and reaching it fast. Suddenly his fingers left my entrance causing a whimper to escape my lips.

"Don't worry my little cardinal. I'll make you feel even better." Sebastian's voice husked causing my body to shutter.

He then removed his trousers revealing his very prominent erection. I stared nervously. Will it even fit inside me?

Sebastian suddenly grabbed my hips and started to rub his shaft against my intimate area. I started to moan once more as lust clouded my mind.

"Take me. Take me now." I moaned against his body.

With the flick of his hips his girth fully penetrated me. I couldn't say it was painful but it was uncomfortable.

"Sebastian..." his name slipped through my parted lips as if it was a prayer.

"If you keep making those sounds... I won't be able to hold back much longer." I stared at him in shock.

He was holding back?

"Don't hold back on my account..." I gave his a seductive smile.

He then gave a devilish smirk and with the full force of his hips slammed back inside me. I let out a gasp as his movements were strong and quick. I wrapped my arms and legs around his body while he continually pounded into my core over and over. The slew of moans coming from my mouth most likely would be heard by anyone passing my door but I could care less due to the mind numbing pleasure that was being brought to my person at the moment.

I screamed almost as my nails scraped against the skin of his back leaving angry red whelps on his flawless skin.

"Sebastian! I'm going to climax..." The last part of my statement came out more as a mutter then a scream.

Sebastian began to move faster causing my body to clamp down on him and I felt myself drop over the edge. Pure ecstasy spread across my body as the feeling of him intensified. I then heard a loud groan from Sebastian as he released his seed into my womb.

I panted heavily as my eyes met his glowing red ones.

"I'm going to need another bath..." I smiled weakly.

 **::Next morning third person::**

Ciel started sweating seeing his aunt Frances and Elizabeth standing in front of him and Sebastian.

"Have some pride in yourself!" His aunt barked fixing both his hair and the butler's hair.

"How deplorable. You can't ent fix your own hair. I'm glad I came to revaluate you and retrain you." She spoke.

"Ciel you didn't tell me we would have company." Rina came out to greet Elizabeth and marchioness.

"Lady Rina, I was not aware you would be here." Marchioness Frances smiled.

"It's always a pleasure. I am actually a resident. Due to my mother's untimely demise I have become a lady of the Phantomhive estate meaning my previous home and all of my fortune is in the hands of Ciel at the moment." Rina smiled politely.

"Elizabeth take after lady Rina. She is a very good role model for you." Ciel's aunt spoke.

Sebastian smirked at Rina when she said this causing a blush to creep up her neck slightly. The memories of last night flashed through her mind. Her and Sebastian were now intimate which she didn't know quite how to feel about it. She defiantly felt joy though but there were a few other emotions she couldn't pin point.

"Why don't we have a hunting competition. Besides I need to see how my future son in law will take care of my daughter." Ciel looked ready to die at this point.

"Sounds brilliant. May I join?" Rina asked with her hands clasped together.

"Of course. You shall be on my side. That way it is an even two on two." The marchioness spoke.

"Splendid!" Rina giggled.

With that the four of them were off with Sebastian leading Ciel and Elizabeth's horse.

Rina aimed her gun when she senses movement and shot a pheasant.

"I believe that to be 1-0 my lord." Sebastian spoke.

"Good shot lady Rina. Ciel your cousin seems to have the idea." Marchioness Frances smirked.

Ciel grumbled. The game went on for a few hours until they were tied fifteen to fifteen.

"Next kill wins the game." Ciel's aunt claimed.

Ciel and Lizzie were adorable together Rina thought as they trotted along.

Lizzie got off the horse to look at some wild flowers when a bear roared and made it's presence known. Ciel shielded Lizzie as the marchioness lined her shot.

Rina was quicker and pulled out a hand gun before burying a bullet in the damn thing's skull.

Rina stood in front of Ciel and Lizzie with a dark look in her eyes as the bear fell with a loud thud.

"Lizzie, Ciel are you alright?" Rina questioned turning around.

"When did you get so good with guns?" Ciel demanded.

"I practiced with Meyrin. That's besides the point are you two ok?" Rina asked.

Sebastian smirked. His claim on Rina was already taking effect. Her senses have intensified and her strength has increased.

"Let's get going." Rina spoke not even phased by what she had done.

The marchioness had no words for what Rina had just done. She had never met a quicker shot then her own. This girl was nothing short of special. She then smiled.

'Rina would make a wonderful wife for Edward.' She though as they arrived back at the estate.

"Happy birthday Ciel." Rina spoke opening the dinning hall.

Despite Meyrin, Finny and Bard's attempts Ciel still felt somewhat happy about how Rina remembered his birthday as well as his aunt.

"Despite the dinner being burnt, the garden bare and the teas set broken I do approve of my daughter being here in the future." Lady Frances smiled.

"Look master! It's snowing!" Finny yelled.

"My my it is." Rina smiled standing next to Ciel and Lizzie.

 **::Somewhere in London::**

"Wow it's beautiful." Spoke a young man with an exotic accent.

"It's cold. Agni what is this called?" He asked.

"It falls during the winters in England I believe it is called 'snow'." The man called Agni answered.

"I wish I could take it home and show mother. I think she would love it." The young man spoke.

:::

 **AN:/ Viola! New chapter! I put a lemony bit in there. Too soon? Nah! She is suppose to end up with Sebastian anyways. Hopefully this is good for you guys. Anyway follow/favorite and don't forget to leave a comment or review. Again no mean shit. No one wants to be the asshole. Also my favorite arc is coming up with one of my favorite comic relief characters, Prince Soma! Anyway bye luvies!**


	5. Chapter five: Roses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yana Toboso's work. I own the rights to my own characters and the story rights. Another chapter! Opa! God I'm such a dork. Anyway I figured I should continue the story right? Yes. I can't put it off forever ya know. Without any further a due I present chapter five of Blood Rose.**

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

 **:::**

 _ **Chapter Five: Roses**_

 **:::**

Winter in England was a very colorless scene with caps of snow covering buildings and frostbitten winds carry their way across the cobblestone streets. After the string of murders by Jack the Ripper London was once more a peaceful city. But only for a brief time...

There was a strange case of British citizens who recently returned from India being attacked and stripped of everything. They're hung upside down from the eaves of Hindustani coffee house in port man square. Since then noble men or soldiers coming back from India had met the same fate from time to time. They also had a sheet of paper attached to their chest reading:

Watch this you wild, pathetic chosen children of the sloth and depravity.

England is the motherland of the devil. It steals everything and forces it's worthless, rotten, and decadent culture on you instead.

For all the bitch-dominated idiots of this land, you are the ones that deserve the vengeance of Heaven!

Now the day has come!

The letter was signed with the picture of a tongue...

"Damn it all! This is the twentieth one!" Lord Randall, Scotland Yard's police commissioner growled crumbling up the paper in his fingers.

"You haven't apprehended the culprit yet?!" The commissioner snapped at one of his officers, Fred Aberline.

"No sir! My apologies!" The officer stood stiffly in his spot.

"Tck! To think all of the glory towards catching Jack the Ripper went to such a brat..."

"A brat? That isn't very nice of you to say about my cousin commissioner." Rina pouted.

"Lady Dalles! Lord Phantomhive?! How the hell did you get in here?!" Aberline gawked.

"Lady Dalles, Earl Phantomhive why is it that you are here?" The commissioner asked in a somewhat calmer state then that of his associate.

"Oh my isn't it obvious?" Rina giggled with a slightly dark smile.

"We've come to clean up a mess made by an old pathetic hunting dog." Ciel smirked next to Rina whom was standing next to Sebastian.

"What the..?! No just no!" The commissioner protested.

"It seems the criminal whom is committing these heinous crimes has the intent to mock the royal family and our country. This simply won't do will it cousin?" Rina tutted.

"Precisely my point. We will do some more investigating. If you find anything commissioner then I will expect you to inform me and or Rina of this." Ciel spoke seriously.

"Why would I tell sensitive information about the case to a woman?" Commissioner Randall held a twisted frown.

"This woman has the power to strip you of your title as well as your job. I would be very careful how you address me lord Randall." Rina held a sinister smile on her face only cementing the threat she had just made.

"Are you threatening me?" The commissioner questioned highly offended.

"Oh heavens no! I'm making you a promise." Rina continued back towards Ciel and Sebastian.

"Come we have someone to go speak with." Rina lead the way towards their next destination.

 _:::Rina's Prerogative:::_

I felt like we've been walking for a good hour. My feet weren't aching like I would expect them to. Maybe Sebastian's claim is working it's magic.

"My lady. My lord we have arrived." Sebastian gestured to a door.

"Are you certain this is the place?" Ciel questioned.

All I did was follow considering I didn't really know where we were. My foot got caught in a crack and I tripped.

Sebastian of course caught me and helped me back on my feet.

"Please be careful my lady. It is rather slippery down here as well as the stair well needs some work." Sebastian spoke giving me one of his looks.

I translated that to "be more careful love. I don't want you to get hurt." I swear despite him being so devious from time to time you would think he was... well an angel. I just pushed that sought off as Ciel opened the door.

"So you finally found this place? Eh earl? It feels kind of weird for you to see me this way... However I always knew this day would come." Lau's voice echoed.

"And what kind of day is it may I ask?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Welcome earl! Long time no see." I gawked.

So many women! And their dresses!

"Oh I love Ran Mao's dress!" I gushed staring at the silk with appreciation.

"Oh you do? Ran Mao go help lady Rina find a dress she likes. This one is free of charge." Lau smiled.

"Really? Oh thank you!" I smiled following Ran Mao.

I couldn't quite hear what Ciel and Lau were discussing but I didn't care. It was most likely about the recent string of crimes that were committed towards the British men who came back from India.

"How about this one?" Ran mao had pulled a dress that looked like her's only it was crimson red with black silhouettes of roses and the long sleeve cover up was black with red accents.

"Oh perfect!" I smiled.

Ran Mao helped me out of my clothes in order to put on the dress.

 _:::Third Person:::_

"These crimes are mocking the queen." Ciel spoke looking at Lau.

"I understand how this must upset you little earl." Lau spoke.

"I'm finished!" Rina came parading out in her new Chinese silk dress.

"She looks beautiful." Ran Mao spoke.

Ciel and Sebastian almost fell over.

The dress showed off her lovely pale legs and also hugged her curves perfectly, showing off her god given curves.

"That dress makes you look like a harlot. Put on your normal clothes." Ciel was currently blushing.

"No. I like it. I will put on my normal clothes tomorrow. Today I'm wearing the dress Lau gave me." Rina spoke stubbornly.

Sebastian's thoughts were filled with how he was going to rip that dress off her and fuck her in as many ways as possible. That dress was fueling his inner most desires right now.

Ciel was about to protest when Rina started going up the steps again.

 _:::Rina's Prerogative:::_

I can't help but feel sorry for all of these Indians living in the east end. I know Ciel thinks of them as rats but I don't know how to feel.

"Ouch! My rib! I cracked a rib!" I pulled myself out of my thoughts and brought my attention back to what was happening around me.

We were surrounded by Indians. These poor people. I couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for being British.

"Showing up in a place like this you're asking for it. Hey those are some nice clothes. You must be a noble." The man Ciel had bumped into spoke.

"We demanded compensation." I bit my tongue.

I wanted to say something but I learned that you have to choose your battles.

"Look they have a woman with them." One of the men pulled me away from where Sebastian, Ciel and Lau stood.

"Maybe we don't need money. Leave us the woman and we'll let you go." I was absolutely horrified.

"Have you men seen this woman?" I glanced up to see two other Indians.

One was dressed in fine garments and the the other while older looked to be the servant of the other Indian.

"I'm afraid I can't tell from your drawing but if I can get a name I can put the word out and find her." I spoke up.

"You be quite." The man holding me hissed.

"These men wouldn't happen to be giving you problems miss?" The younger Indian asked.

"At the moment yes. They attack my cousin and my friends for no reason." I spoke.

"Agni. Help the English men." He spoke.

The older Indian man nodded and quickly took down the hoard of men. I blinked. Was he a demon like Sebastian?

"It is done your highness." He spoke.

Highness. He's a prince or royalty of some sort? Fascinating.

"Helpfully you are alright. Now if you excuse me I have someone to look for. Thank you for trying to help me. You are very kind Miss." the young Indian kissed my hand.

Manners. How amusing.

"That is no problem. I will help if I can. I would do it for anyone." I smiled.

The young Indian man seemed to blush before turning away.

I turned to Ciel and Sebastian whom were both giving me equal looks or distaste.

"What? I have a right to treat people with kindness. You should really try to be nice to others. It will amaze you how much more compliant people are if you just sprinkle a little sugar in your words." I huffed.

"I simply don't like the look that Indian was giving you. I told you to wear your more appropriate wear, not that thing Lau gave you." Ciel frowned.

"I think she looks rather lovely." Lau spoke up.

"Now where the hell have you been?!" Ciel demanded.

I only giggled. Ciel was so adorable when irritated.

 _:::At the town house:::_

Ciel, Sebastian, Lau and I finally arrived at the town home only to be greeted by Meyrin, Bard and Finny.

"Welcome home." All three of them spoke.

I smiled at them.

"My lady what a pretty dress!" Meyrin gawked.

"Oh I know! Isn't it simply adorable. It's also surprisingly comfortable." I twirled slightly.

"You look lovely." Finny blushed when he said it.

"Aw thank you." I beamed.

"Shall I make tea for everyone?" Sebastian questioned.

"You might as well." Ciel sighed.

"I prefer chai over English tea."

"Yes that is... what are you doing here?!" I turned to find the two Indians from earlier standing behind me.

"Huh? But we just met earlier. Did you forget?" The younger Indian questioned.

"They just met?!" Meyrin, Bard and Finny gaped.

"I did save your life after all." He spoke.

"Please excuse my cousins deplorable manners. Welcome." I smiled.

"I should formally introduce myself. My name is Rina Michelle Dalles. I am currently a lady of the Phantomhive manor due to the sudden death of my mother. My cousin, the young boy, is earl Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian can you see to it the tea is prepared?" I smiled at Sebastian who nodded before disappearing.

"Why would I want them in my home?!" Ciel seemed more irritated as we sat in the parlour drinking tea.

"Ciel! Be nice. They didn't have to help us back at the east end but they did. I think you showing hospitality is the least you can do." I glared at Ciel.

He notably backed down slightly.

"You never did give me your name. I'd like to know the name of the two who saved my cousin." I could sense that Sebastian was upset with how kind I was treating our 'unexpected' guests.

"This is prince Soma Asman Gandal. Twenty sixth child of the king of the princely state of Bengal and I am his faithful servant Agni." I smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you your highness." I spoke politely.

"I like it here. I think I'll stay for awhile kid." Soma spoke.

Ciel froze and the look on his face was absolutely horrible.

"Get out!" He yelled.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" I hissed venomously.

Ciel stopped and stared at me.

"Don't you dare kick them out. They put their necks out on the line to save both you and I. I do not care if you are displeased with the situation. You will show the upmost respect for our guest and if you have a damn problem with it suck it up and be a man." I had no clue what had gotten into me but Lau and Sebastian's jaws were slightly hanging and the servants went completely mute.

Ciel straightened up. I couldn't tell quite what the look he wore was but I think I might have hurt his feelings.

 _:::_

I sighed sitting on my bed. I felt so bad about snapping at Ciel. I had already shed my clothes from today and dressed myself in my night wear.

"Rina, love?" I glance up to find Sebastian standing in the door way.

"Not tonight Sebastian. We have guests and the rooms in this home aren't thick enough to muffle my noisiness." I spoke still troubled with how I treated poor Ciel.

"He's a child yes but he needs to learn his boundaries. All you have done is proven him to be in the wrong. You should not feel upset about that." Sebastian had taken a seat on my bed.

"Oh I know Sebastian but I can't help but feel guilty for easing my voice at him. I've never done that in all my years of knowing him." I nervously rub my arm.

"Come now. Get your mind off of that. I have something I want to give you." Sebastian spoke pulling out a small velvet box.

"Sebastian... what is that?" I asked.

"It's a ruby. A blood ruby. They can only be found in the demon realm. When infused with demons blood it protects what ever the demon holds dear." Sebastian slipped the ruby on my finger.

The band was a dark metal of some king shaped to look like a dragon with its body wrapped around my finger. In the mouth sat the ruby Sebastian spoke of.

"Oh my... it's beautiful." I was almost speechless.

"I have to have a way of protecting you even if I am not here. Also your body by excepting my seed is preparing for the transformation." I rose a brow.

"Transformation? Me?" I was slightly confused.

"You are my mate. As a result you will have to change in order to stay by my side for all of eternity." Sebastian spoke.

I nodded.

"So I will not be human for much longer..." I trailed off.

"The blood moon is in one month. By then you will become my demoness." He kissed me and I smiled against his lips.

"If I were a sane woman I would be frightened of the idea of being a demon." I chuckled.

"That I can agree with." Sebastian let a smile grace his lips.

It wasn't that fake malicious smile he gives to my cousin or anyone else for that matter. It was a true smile. And in all honesty, I love seeing him truly happy.

"Now you sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow considering you are my master's tutor as per his request." Sebastian was about to leave when I reached for his gloved hand.

"No. Wait. Can you hold me till I sleep?" I know I sound childish but I strangely feel secure when in his arms.

"Why of course. Anything for my little cardinal." He spoke pulling me to his chest as I laid down.

I breathed in slowly. Sebastian had a scent that I couldn't pin point. It was unique to him and him only. I of course enjoy Sebastian holding me so closely. I wish we could do this more often but the less anyone, including Ciel, knows about us the less people that will try to destroy us. At least that is what Sebastian has said countless times when I bring up the subject of telling Ciel the truth about us.

His gloved hand started to stoke my scarlet locks and I found myself drifting off far too soon. I know he will be gone when I wake up. I just wish Sebastian would stay in bead with me longer.

 _:::Third Person:::_

Rina had rushed getting dressed when Ciel had screamed. He was never loud in the mornings.

She found Ciel under dressed in Soma's arms.

"Ciel are you alright?" Rina spoke up.

Ciel looked at his cousin with an annoyed stare.

"Obviously not! I'm being carried around like a doll and they both are demanding that I show them around town.

"Prince Soma I'm sorry but Ciel can't do that today. He has lessons and other things packed in his schedule." Rina spoke politely having Soma place Ciel back on the ground.

"Ah I see. Agni we shall wait for the kid to be done." He proclaimed.

"Stop calling me kid!" Ciel snapped unhappily.

"Ciel be nice about it. Also I do want to apologize about my outburst yesterday. That was very unlike me." Rina rubbed her wrist absentmindedly.

"That is quite alright. You had been through a slew of things yesterday including being man handled but let this be known that if you do speak out of turn like that. I will have Sebastian see to it you are punished." Ciel spoke seriously.

Rina shuddered at the thought of her lover punishing her. Not that it would hurt. Rina glanced down the hall to find Sebastian smirking like the demon he was.

'That bloody bastard is listening to our who conversation.' She sighed mentally.

"Ciel needs to get ready. Why don't I escort you to the dinning hall so we can eat." Rina offered Soma and Agni.

"I would much appreciate that Miss Rina." Soma spoke following Rina out of Ciel's as well as Agni.

Ciel let out an exasperated sigh and plopped down on his bed.

"Young master I believe it is time to get dressed." Sebastian was standing in the door way with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Wipe that damn look off your face." Ciel muttered in an irritated manner.

"Is there something bothering you?" Sebastian decided to ask.

Ciel paused for a minute then began to speak.

"I can't help but think Rina has somehow distanced herself from us. She hardly speaks to me unless at meals or if we are out. I also noticed a change in her personality somewhat. She isn't as cheerful as she was before The Who Jack the Ripper case. I don't know if I am correct but I believe her knowing about the supernatural part of the world has made her more guarded." Ciel voiced his frustrations on Sebastian which was very rare.

"Perhaps she is just adjusting to life with us. Your cousin after all is a young woman who was used to being alone for most of her life minus seeing your parents as often as she could." Sebastian tied the bow around Ciel's neck.

"I'm just worried about her." Sebastian blinked.

Those were words that he had never heard come out of his lips ever.

"Worried? Hm. That is a word I would have never thought you would use." Sebastian mused as the both of them walked down the hall.

"Yes I worry Sebastian. Bloody hell Sebastian I am human... unlike you..." Ciel smirked thinking he one upped the demon.

"I do worry. Constantly actually." Sebastian answered knowingly.

"Really? And what would worry a demon?" Ciel was now curious.

Shit. Sebastian had to tread lightly in order to keep Ciel out of the know about him and Rina.

"I worry about my mate. If she will be alright. After all demons only have one thing they can truly love and that is their descent mate." Sebastian answered seriously.

"Hmm. I never would have thought that demons could feel love. Are you going to tell me who she is or am I going to have to find out?" Ciel and Sebastian arrived in the dinning hall where Rina and Soma were sitting while Agni served breakfast unexpectedly.

"That my lord is my secret to keep." Sebastian answered vanishing back to the kitchen.

"What were you and Sebastian talking about?" Rina piped up looking at Ciel.

"Nothing. We were discussing some business. Don't worry." Ciel answered sitting at his place at the table.

Rina nodded her head and went back to conversing with soma about his life in India. Ciel watch the interaction.

The way Soma's eyes sparkled when she spoke to him had him feeling a sense of unsettledness. He was afraid that if Soma takes a strong enough liking to her that he might insist on taking her back with him to India and that is the last thing Ciel wanted. He wouldn't deny it, he was selfish and greedy. He wanted to keep Rina all to himself and hated the thought of her falling for some noblemen and leaving him alone once more. He never wanted to go back to feeling the way he did when he first came back to the estate. He never wanted to have those nightmares. All he wanted was for Rina to stay with him until the bitter end.

Ciel stiffened when an unsettling thought rolled into his mind. What if he could convince Sebastian to consume her soul as well so they both meet the same end together? He shook his head slightly. That would never work. He would never want to have her meet the same bittersweet ending... would he?

 _:::_

 **AN:/ Boom! There goes the diatomite! Ciel is becoming more and more possessive of his cousin isn't he. There's also the fact that Sebastian gave her the ring. I wonder how that ring will play out in the series. Also what is happening to Rina? Anyway follow/favorite and feel free to leave a review and or a comment. Until next time Luvies~**


	6. Chapter six: Roses in Winter (pt1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit. Just my own characters and the rights to this beautiful piece of crap (and I say this lovingly) that I am writing. This is my first long running fic that I have been dedicated to finishing. I always thought I would be more dedicated to Fairy Tail (another one of my favorites) but it seems life has other plans. Hopefully school won't interfere with my ability to write. Also I have skipped to the Noah's arc circus arc because I honestly love Sebastian in this arc, also Rina is in for some major changes. Make sure to send my other kuroshitsuji fic One Hell of a Maid some love as well. Anyway without further delay I present Blood Rose to all you lovely readers.**

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

 **:::**

 _ **Chapter Six: Roses in Winter (pt.1)**_

 **:::**

 _~Rina's Dream/Memory~_

"Joker! Stop!" A little girl with pretty red hair and gold colored eyes whined embarrassed by her friends clapping.

"Nope! I'm gonna keep on cheering!" A young boy with orange hair and violet eyes named Joker grinned.

"I'm not even that good at this. Your better at this." The young girl frowned.

"Hey now Rose. Don't frown like that. Doc said you can preform with me as my assistant." He grinned.

The girl couldn't have been more then twelve or thirteen and Joker couldn't have been more then fourteen or fifteen.

"You know I'm better at acrobatics and the tight walk." Rose, as she was called, frowned.

"Doc promised that Doll could do tight rope when she gets a little older." Joker spoke.

"So does that mean I have to do acrobatics?" Rose frowned.

"Yep. And I know you'll do great if you try. Now come on and try to juggle one more time before you practice the acrobat routine that you wanted to do." Joker smiled.

Rose rolled her eyes but smiled. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him.

 _~End of Memory/Dream~_

"My lady..." Rina jolted sitting up.

They were in a carriage currently. Ciel was staring causing Rina to look at Sebastian.

Her mind was still drifting back their last case with the Indians. It was sickeningly sweet that Soma offered to be Ciel's big brother. She was a bit sad to see the two unwelcome guest leave but he was a prince. In her opinion Ciel deserved someone that would look after him that wasn't her.

"We have to go to undertaker for some information regarding the children's disappearances." Ciel spoke.

Despite being creeped out by the old man she nodded. She hated cases that had to do with children. It always effected her seeing a dead child and or injured child. Rina shook her head trying to push those thoughts to the back of her mind.

 _:::Rina's prerogative:::_

I reluctantly stepped into the dark and dusty parlor. The floor squealed when I stepped down causing me to inwardly cringe with each step towards the center. A creepy chuckle echoed slightly only hinting at the fact that he knew of our arrival even before Ciel had called him.

"Hehehe are you here to finally be fitted for one of my coffins?" Undertaker threw a damn skull at the floor causing me to jump and press myself against Sebastian.

Any person would be able to tell my fear just by how bad I was shaking at this very moment. That man creeps me out to no end.

"The surface world has yet to find any of the missing corpses it seems." Sebastian spoke.

"Children's corpses hm?" Undertaker seemed to be stumped.

Maybe that's a good thing... less creepy moments.

"In the underworld children's corpses are an everyday occurrence sadly." Undertaker spoke.

"I've brought documents for you to look at that may be of use." Ciel spoke.

Sebastian had taken the missing persons reports and handed them to undertaker.

"I wonder... where are they? If I saw anything interesting I'd think I'd remember. You understand earl. You have to give me that. If so I will tell you what ever you want... a first rate laugh." Undertaker was literally twitching in anticipation.

I shivered slightly. This man is a loon.

"Sebastian." Ciel spoke.

"Then..." Sebastian adjusted his glove.

"You're going to rely on him again?" Undertaker questioned with a coy smile on his face.

"No. I'll do it." I spoke removing my coat revealing the white blouse and red skirt I was wearing.

Ciel looked at me waiting for me to tell my joke.

"You two wait out there. I'll only be a minute." I spoke shooing Ciel and Sebastian.

"What are you going to tell me Rose?" Undertaker smirked.

I froze.

"How do you know that name?" I held my ground trying to hide the trace amount of fear rising in my heart.

"The underworld talks. It seems you have secrets lady Dalles. Worse then the ones your mother had." I balled my fist.

"Underworld? That's a bunch of rubbish. Your eyes give you away reaper..." I glanced up.

He only gave me a wicked smile.

"I see the demon conversion is nearing. I find it fascinating that the demon butler chose you. When I initially met you your heart was as pure as they come. Kind, compassionate, generous, the complete opposite of what demons look for in human mates. Now, I can see the the darkness gathering... it is like he is molding you into the perfect mate... the same way he is crafting your cousin's soul into the perfect damaged deliciousness a demon craves." He held his smirk.

I noticed the ring glowing.

"Ah see... the ring... it's the key..." Undertaker's fingers brushed against my skin once more.

"Enough. Let's get this over with. I'd hate for Ciel to grow suspicious of how long this is taking." I spoke in dire need of his comments to stop.

"I suppose you are right my dear." He stepped away.

I cleared my throat.

"There once was a woman from Cue who filled her vagina with glue. She said with a grin if they pay to get in, then they'd pay to get out of it too."

 _:::Third person:::_

"What is taking her so long? Should we go back in Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

Right as the earl asked the building shook with the Undertaker's laughter.

Ciel and Sebastian reentered the shop where the Undertaker now in a very interesting position laid.

"Oh earl this one is a keeper I tell you." Undertaker giggled.

Rina just rolled her eyes.

"Please do tell my cousin what you know." Rina's patience was wearing thin.

"That is the thing. I know nothing." Undertaker spoke.

"What?!" Rina gapped as Ciel and Sebastian shared a look of confusion.

"So you have deceived us?" Ciel had a look of displeasure on his face.

"Not at all. I am saying that the underworld has not received any of the bodies from your missing persons reports." Undertaker handed the papers back.

"This means we will have to investigate first hand." Ciel spoke.

 _:::Rina's prerogative:::_

My heart jumped up into my throat. I wasn't ready to face him again. What would he think of me showing up after all these years? Does he even remember me? I sighed softly as to not draw attention to myself. I'm with Sebastian now... but I can't just forget Joker either... damn feelings. So confusing.

 _:::_

"Is this it?" Ciel questioned.

I gulped. It was the same as when I was younger. The booths. The food. Everything. I wonder if Doc is still alive, even if I hadn't met the man.

I sat down next to Sebastian who sat in the middle of Ciel and I. The lights were dimming.

"Boys and girls! Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Noah's arc circus!" Joker greeted.

A soft smile found its way onto my lips. Joker was absolutely the same minus his growing taller and building a bit more muscle.

I smiled as act after act performed. Wendy and Peter the new acrobatics were amazing. I could tell they had used some of the techniques that I had shown Joker. Dagger had grown as well and so did Doll. She look so elegant walking the tight rope the way she did. I was glad that Joker had saved that for her.

Snake was new. I didn't know him but he looked so graceful dancing the way he did. After Snake finished the sound of a whip brought my attention.

Beast. She looked absolutely beautiful in her costume. To others she may look like a harlot but to me she has blossomed into a beautiful woman. What impresses me more was how she was able to control the tiger.

"Sebastian why are you standing up?" Ciel questioned causing me to turn towards him.

"Sebastian what are y..." I was cut off by the spot light

"Yes you in the Tail coat! Please come on down!" Joker called.

"Oh no..." I muttered.

"No if you would p..." Sebastian went straight towards the tiger.

"Of course tigers are bloody cats!" Ciel groaned.

I just giggled.

Sebastian was cooing at the cat and to be quiet honest it was very unlike him.

The tiger bit him in the face and I almost fell out of my seat.

"Sebastian you loon!" I ran into the ring.

I noticed that Joker and Beast's eyes widen seeing me.

"Rose?" Joker muttered.

I had to ignore him for now.

"Let him go! Betty!" Beast threw her whip towards the tiger but Sebastian caught it.

"She did nothing wrong. In the face of such loveliness I was unintentionally rude. And besides that if you simply recklessly swing that whip, you'll never be able to tame her.

The tiger bit the back of his head.

"My my what a tomboy." Sebastian cooed and the whole circus tent screamed.

 _:::_

"What the hell do you think you were doing the both of you?!" Ciel snapped.

"I went to help Sebastian. Don't give me that look. You look like a child when you make that face." I frowned turning away from Ciel.

"My apologies. I've lived for such a long time and have yet to figure cats out. They are just so wild a majestic. It's beautiful really." Sebastian sighed in a dream like state.

My frown deepened into a grimace. Are cats more important then me?

"Rose! Rose!" I turned to see Joker.

"Joker?" I questioned.

Joker picked me up and twirled me in the air before pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I thought you had forgotten us." Joker smiled.

"What? No! I'd never forget you. You guys are my second family!" I smiled brightly.

"I actually came to apologize to the fellow in the tail coat. Beast should have controlled her better. Why don't you two come with me to the back so Doc can fix you up? Also I think Doc would like to see Rose again." Joker smiled.

I nodded my head without hesitation.

Ciel and Sebastian gave me a look a disbelief and shock.

Sebastian and I followed Joker.

I glanced into one of the tents as we went and made eye contact with Doll. Her eyes widened seeing me. I waved as well but she had turned her head when I had.

"Snake! Is Doc in the first aid tent?"

Joker called.

Snake didn't reply.

"Oops he's on business, huh?" Joker smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh... isn't that the guy who got bit by the tiger? It is! The stupid guy! Oh and that must be Rose! She's as pretty as Joker said she would be!" Joker blushed when Wendy and Peter pointed that out.

"Ah there's Doc. Doc!" Joker quickly changed subject.

"Hmm?" Doc turner and Dagger's eyes widened when seeing me.

"Hey Joker is there something wrong with your arm agai... Rose?" Doc looked at me in shock.

I blinked repeatedly when he wheeled his way up to me.

"Do I know you?" I asked slightly confused.

"Oh heavens no! How rude of me. I am Doc. You may have not seen me but I have seen you my dear. Plenty of times. Enough to know how much Joker adored you." He smiled.

I giggled but Sebastian by the look of his face was becoming jealous.

"Isn't that the man who got bitten by Betty?"

"Bitten by Betty?!" Doc began examining Sebastian and all I could do was giggle at the display.

"He doesn't look like he's been bitten by Betty." Doc spoke.

"It was only a play bite." Sebastian smiled.

By the look on Dagger and Joker's faces I could tell that they were very confused about Sebastian's statement.

"I'm glad yer ok. The ring leader would have my skin if you were hurt." Joker breathed.

"You're not the ring leader?" I questioned softly.

"No, I'm kinda like a shop manager. The ring leader is a scary man." Joker smiled.

"If boss heard you say that he'd be mad right about now." Dagger spoke.

Right then Beast entered the tent.

"Big sis!" Dagger's eyes lit up

"Doctor can you take a look at my leg it's... you!" Beast screamed.

I jumped not expecting Beast to scream like that. She ranted about how Sebastian ruined the show but Doc of course cut her off and told her to sit so he could look at her leg.

Prosthetic, like Joker's arm.

Sebastian suddenly opened her legs and stared at her... why that bastard! I'll kill him!

"Pervert!" Beast attempted to slam her leg down on him but he had moved.

"Ah that was rude of me." Sebastian spoke completely unfazed.

I balled my fist.

"You no good bastard!" I yelled hurling the closest object to me.

A book.

The book slammed against his face and slid down on a comical way.

Sebastian of course was shocked I could hit him. Must be part of the demonic mutation.

Beast swung her whip in attempts to join me in my assault but sadly she missed.

Doc tried to stop the whole thing but Dagger also joined in by throwing knives.

I was able to dodge a few but I couldn't dodge the last two he had thrown. I expected to have those sink into my skin but Sebastian picked me up bridal style and hopped up to one of the ropes balancing perfectly.

Dagger threw more and I wrapped myself tightly around Sebastian as to avoid being hit and he was able to catch all eight in one hand.

All of them were amazed of course but Beast still remained insulted and threw her whip once more. Joker blocked the hit and presented her with some pretty flowers... roses...

"Okay okay. That's enough." Joker spoke.

"Boss!" Cried Dagger.

"Why didn't you stop them earlier?!" Doc screeched.

"Impressive what you did holding Rose. I'd kinda want to scout you." Joker chuckled.

"Really?" Sebastian got serious and I just smacked my palm to my forehead in reaction to his bluntness.

"The truth is that he has been terribly over worked by my cousin. I try to make it comfortable but my cousin is his master and I only a meet girl. Not much I can do there." I stated.

"So he's a butler? In your manor? Rose you never told me you were of nobility." Joker looked at me in surprise.

"I didn't. Not that I wanted to talk about it. At least here I felt as if I were able to be myself without prejudice." I muttered.

I let that slip out... Oh I'm never going to live that down. Sebastian will see to it.

"Then why don't you join again Rose. I bet you can show Wendy and Peter some of your acrobatic skill as well as your tight rope abilities." Joker smiled.

"Joker I can do more then just that now. I am deadly with blades." I smirked.

"Before I except I must ask if I can have someone try to join as well." Sebastian spoke.

"I see no problem in that. What says you?" Joker turned to Doc whom nodded.

"The it's settled. You two plus that person show up here tomorrow morning so we can get started." Joker smiled.

It was good to be back here. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be somewhat free from bible responsibilities.

 _:::Third person:::_

Rina sat before Ciel and Sebastian. A streak of nervousness crept its way into her mind. Like the snake it was it began to constrict itself almost suffocation the other emotions within her at the moment.

"Rina, how is it that all the circus members recognized you? From what Sebastian has told me, you seem almost as comfortable with them as you are here." Ciel had folded his fingers and Rina had bitten her lip out of nerves as well as played with her hair.

"Joker and the rest of them were very kind to me when I was younger. When mother was preoccupied with father I found myself lonely at times. Of course uncle Vincent and aunt Rachel said I was welcomed here when ever I felt alone, but that wasn't enough. I stumbled upon the circus. At first they all just looked at me with a peculiar look but they eventually talked to me. When I told them I was looking for some fun as well as some new friends I found Joker, Beast and Dagger. Joker was the kinder then the other two. Dagger was nice too but Beast mostly kept to herself. I eventually started to perform with them. At first I was just an assistant for Joker but I discovered my love of acrobatics. I did this for a good year before mother started catching wind of what I was doing. She cut it off and I haven't been back till today." Rina answered.

"You were a circus member?" Ciel seemed amused by this.

"Yes. I was. It was probably one of the best years I had in a while. Don't laugh at the little things in my life that made me happy." Rina puffed her cheeks.

Rina of course excused herself after Sebastian and Ciel had come up with a plan for the case. She absolutely hated that Ciel suspect her second family of kidnapping children in the dead of night. Rina sighed entering her personal room. This case was going to prove itself difficult. She knew it.

Rina then smiled softly seeing the cover up and dress Lau had given her. That's when her smile grew into a smirk.

'I'll wear that as my costume...' Rina undressed herself and prepared herself for bed.

At this point sleep was something she craved dearly. The door creaked open as Sebastian slipped in.

"You know... you owe me for hitting me in the face with that novel." He purred kissing her collar bone.

"No I do not. You were being a pervert." Rina crinkled her nose in fake irritation.

"I was not. I wanted to see the prosthetic." Rina raised a brow at this answer.

"Sure and I'm the bloody queen." Rina answered with sarcasm.

"This isn't fair. You tease me my love and then leave me high and dry? Im beginning to question wether you loved me or not." Rina rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so over dramatic." Rina smiled kissing Sebastian.

"I can't help but want what I have right in front of me." His hands grazed her hips.

"Sebastian stop making this hard. I want you too but we cannot, not now at least. I do promise you that when we do... You can do what ever your heart desires." Rina whispered.

Sebastian's eyes glowed a magenta as a devious smirk made its way onto his features.

"Oh my love you have no idea what you have just done." Rina moved closer to Sebastian till her body was flesh up against him.

"Oh I think I do." She smirked back.

What the two didn't notice was the fact that a certain earl was listening through the door. Ciel turned away a quickly made his way back to his sleeping chambers.

His head was swirling with thoughts. How could his damn demon seduce his cousin? It angered him to no end knowing that Sebastian, despite him knowing of his feeling for her, went after the affections of his cousin.

Ciel sighed sitting in the bed. He thought back to the peculiar ring she had started wearing. The stone looked very... odd. At the time he thought he was going cray when the ring glowed a soft tee light at certain points like when she was extremely angry or upset. He couldn't quite pin point it but all he knew was that ring... was not something from the mortal plain. No this ring... it was demonic.

He laid down. That ring was not good news and he need to find a way to get it off of her. Rina was his and his alone. Sebastian had no right to take her from him. He was a servant and Ciel the master. Rina... she was his beautiful rose. And he intended on keeping it that way. Even if he has to kill her in the process. She was his rose... his beautiful rose.

With the thought of her Ciel drifted off tightly holding what look to be one of Rina's handkerchiefs.

 _:::_

 **AN:/ Tada! Another chapter! Ciel knows now! We also get to see his Yandere side. We also learn a bit about Rina and Joker! What do you think will happen to Rina? So many questions! But don't worry my Luvs I will answer them all in the chapters to come. Anyway don't forget to give some love to One Hell of a Maid! Feel free to leave a review and favorite/follow. No negative comments though. No one wants to be the one who looks like an asshole. To those who leave negative comments I must post the question: If you can't write then what business do you have telling others that their work is bellow par? It's just a question. Anyway thanks for reading!**

 **Bye~**


	7. Chapter seven: Roses in Winter (pt2)

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. I only own my characters and the plot of my story. All credit for Kuroshitsuji goes to Yana Taboso and her wonderful ability to draw and create my beautiful demon prince and his other friends... Anyway sorry for the wait for the next chapter. School. You know how that goes. Remember to give love to One Hell of a Maid, despite me not writing the next chapter quickly, and leave a review or comment. I always love to hear from readers. Constructive criticism is welcomed. No negative readers. Other then that enjoy the story Luvs~**

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

:::

 _ **Chapter Six: Roses in Winter (pt.2)**_

:::

 _ **:::Rina's prerogative:::**_

"Good at darts? We should start with throwing knives then." Joker suggested.

I bit my lip and stood idly by as Dagger pulled out the knives. Unexpectedly they passed Ciel and went straight for me.

"Ladies first." Joker handed me the throwing knives.

I stared at the weapons before taking them. I felt the way they were weighted and breathed in.

By the look on Ciel and Sebastian's face I could tell they did not exactly like the way I was dressed. Yet again I had put on the Chinese silk dress Lau had given me. I figured if I am going to audition, I might as well play the part to the best of my ability. And besides... I miss circus life to an extent.

I closed my eyes and kept breathing in deeply. I could hear everything down the heart beat of the others around me. I then reeled my arm back and began throwing knives with my eye still shut. The sound of the blades flying through the air sounded so sweet. All twelve knives sank into the board. I opened my eyes and notice how they either were piercing the heart or the head.

The circus people whom had been watching gawked at me while I just smiled sweetly as per normal.

"I'd hate to be on Rose's bad side." Joker laughed nervously.

Dagger still held the most shocked look I had ever seen. I guess he didn't expect me to be as good as I was. I giggled and kept my smile when I looked at Joker and the others. I then took my place next to Sebastian. Ciel gave me a when-did-you-learn-that look and I just smirked slightly.

"I doubt the boy can do much better then Rose." Joker spoke handing the knives to Ciel.

Ciel stood there. How the hell is he going to hit the target from that damn far? I was only able to throw those knives from that far of a distance because of acquiring some demonic abilities from the special bond I share with a powerful demon. I crossed my fingers as he drew the first blade. Oh please... He then threw the blade. It started to take a nose dive and my stomach fell. Oh Ciel...

I mouth went agape though when the blade shot towards the wood board. I glanced at Sebastian's hand and notice a rock. I sighed with relief knowing Sebastian was able to at least help him. The rest of the blades made the same "miraculous" journey earning two very shocked faces from Dagger and Joker.

 _ **:::Third person:::**_

"Tight rope? Are you sure that's ok for a young boy like him Joker?" Rina questioned after getting down for the trapeze.

"He'll do fine." Joker dismissed.

Rina looked up and bit her lip slightly. She couldn't hide the fact that she was worried. Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting look causing some form of ease in her mind.

Unnoticed Joker stole glances at the beautiful girl. She had grown up to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Joker had thought that God was smiling on him when she had came back, but then he noticed the man in black. He didn't like how close he was her or how he interacted with Rose. Joker was determined to win her heart as he once had when they were younger. When Rose was apart of his life his world seemed so much more brighter and full of love and happiness. With her he felt wanted and accepted. Rose accepted him despite his deformities and even showed him love and compassion that the others simply could not. At least not to what he defined it as. And it was her love that he craved more then anything in his life. Rose was the only girl he would ever consider giving his heart to. His heart was her's and now her heart was going to be his. Even if he has to get rid of everyone in the process.

Rina snapped Joker out of his daze when she had grabbed him in a hug bouncing up and down. He then followed her gaze and saw that the kid had sure enough made it across.

"Well I'll be! This kid is amazing but... he's missing something important." Joker spoke as Rina let him go.

"Missing something?" Rina gave an innocent head tilt with a look of confusion that Joker did find absolutely adorable.

"He's gotta smile!" Joker exclaimed.

"Come on smile!" Dagger joined in.

Rina whipped her head towards Sebastian and Ciel. Ciel looked slightly displeased but then to Rina's complete and utter shock, gave the most brightest smile she had seen him give in years.

"Ah there it is! From now on today we have new friends!" Joker smiled.

"You all remember Rose! She's the one with the beautiful long curled scarlet red locks! Then we've got Black. Lastly the kid is named Smiles!" The rest of the circus family accepted the three new comers with open arms.

"Rose you look so pretty in that dress!" Wendy exclaimed as well as some of the other women.

Beast sat there with a light glare settling upon Rina. She had never really cared for the girl. If anything she was jealous. She was an aristocrat. She had so much money yet she was here amongst people that didn't have what she had. But she couldn't deny that she was very sweet and considerate. Even brave at some points but Beast saw her as more of a pest. She was always with Joker doing something. It pissed her off that someone younger then her who has been around for far less time had most of if not all of Joker's attention. Now she was back and Beast saw the way she looked. The girl was an absolute beauty. Rose had grown to be one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. And this made her even more jealous. Why wouldn't Joker look at her like that? Beast saw how the men in both the audience and circus looked at her with such desire. It made her sick to no end that someone so perfect could exist. Rose was just that. Perfect. Beast turned to leave the tent. She didn't want to see that tainted rose. Beast then sighed. The girl was kind though. She had a heart of gold and cared about everyone she came into contact with. Even Beast herself. She didn't know wether to completely despise the girl or to grow to love her. All of this because of Joker.

Beast was ripped from her thoughts when Rose began to speak.

"Joker why don't you show Black and Smiles around the circus yard. I'll join you three later. I just have something I need to do real quick." Rina smiled.

"Alright. Be careful Rose. If you get lost just call and we'll come." With that Joker dragged the two unwilling new comers in the other direction.

"Beast." Rina spoke softly.

Beast turner and stared at her.

"It's good to see you. I've missed you. Also... keep on going for Joker. He's bound to see what a great woman you are." Rose gave the most sweet smile she had ever seen.

"Why are you telling me this?" Beast decided to play it off as if she had no clue what the younger girl was talking about.

"I see how you look at him. I'm saying to keep on trying. I believe you two would be great together." Rose kept a true smile.

"You really think that?" Beast was a bit surprised.

"Yes I truly do. Also you have no reason to think of me as a rival. I am in a relationship with Black. Hopefully this allows us to become better friends." With that Rose had left Beast alone.

 _ **:::Rina's prerogative:::**_

I wrapped the large coat around my body in an attempt to keep myself even remotely warm. Damn maybe wearing this dress wasn't one of my brightest ideas. I walked around aimlessly as I reminded myself of life here. I spent from January into mid spring here at Noah's arc. Uncle Vincent always covered for me when my parents did come looking for me. I couldn't help but smile. I did love it here. I felt so much freedom here.

"Miss Dalles we meet again." I look up to find that reaper that had taken Grell away.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember your name sir." I spoke softly hugging myself to keep warmth in my insulated coat.

"William T. Spears my lady. I must ask why you are here?" He pushed his glasses to his nose with what I presume was his scythe in hand.

I never thought tree trimmers could be scythes but then again if it's a weapon, it can be done.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm following my cousin on another case." I spoke seriously.

He gave me a rather blank look. My god, either these reapers are too expressive or lack any emotion to begin with.

"I am guessing that filthy demon is with him." William's voice carried a hit of disgust and hatred.

"As he is always. Why are you here may I ask?" I questioned.

"That is classified information Miss Dalles." I nodded my head.

"I can respect that. That isn't my business." I spoke.

He gave me a minuscule smile.

"I'm glad you see it my way. It's a shame that demon has gotten to you. You would have made a wonderful reapress." William spoke.

"Why thank you. It's not like I had the choice really. He seduced me from the very beginning I suppose." I felt a little bashful explaining this to him.

"As do all demons. They weave a web of complex lies with that devilishly sweet tongue of theirs and then allow you to get further tangled in the web before they strike upon the prey they seek. In this case you." William looked so serious when he did say this to me.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you actually care about my wellbeing." I mused at him.

He just scoffed.

"Preposterous. I merely am making observations. I find humans rather dull and dense at times. Although you prove to be very intelligent so I might make an exception for your case." William spoke looking directly at me with a calculating gaze.

"Well I wish you luck on what ever it is that you are doing." I spoke politely.

"As do I towards you miss Dalles. Again it is a shame that scum has contaminated a girl like you." With that he vanished.

"How strange..." I muttered to myself.

:::

"Thanks for waiting. It's time for the new arrivals' tent assignments." Joker spoke.

Ciel seemed to sulk and I just pat him on the back empathetically.

"That's not very cheerful Smiles. Now for fairness these are the results of the lottery. Smiles you're in tent eight. This is your roommate." A boy maybe slightly older then Ciel smiled at him.

By the calculating look on his face I could tell he was thinking rather deeply.

"Black you're in tent nine." Joker smiled.

I couldn't stop the quirky smile that etched itself on my face when I saw the absolutely horrid look on Ciel's face.

"What?! Sebastian and I aren't rooming together?!" Ciel gawked.

"Aww! Looks like Smiles is really attached to Black." Dagger smiled.

"That's not it..." Ciel was cut off by Dagger.

"You'll be independent soon enough."

I couldn't hold my laughter and started to have a laughing fit.

"Rose you alright?" Joker asked.

"Priceless. Absolutely priceless. You really think Smiles can break away from Black. Black has been taking care of him for a very long time. I doubt he can even tie his own shoes and dress himself without black." I stifled my laughter earning a glare from Ciel and a smirk from Sebastian.

"Black's roommate is Suit." The look on both of their faces worried me.

I immediately separated the two of them.

"Suit," I had to call him by his circus alias, "You have to learn to get along with Black. The both of you need to learn how to coexist. I won't have none of that tension ruin the family like atmosphere here. You hear me you two?" Damn I must admit it felt good putting two very powerful beings in their places.

"I suppose she is correct. I will withdraw my preconceived notions for now. Note that I am doing this for miss Dalles. Not for your master or you disgusting demon." I bit my tongue back not wanting to say something that may upset William.

"I guess that leaves little ole me." I spoke softly.

"Rose you get your old tent number twelve. We haven't had anyone in it since you so it's your tent." Joker smiled.

"You're too kind." I smiled softly.

:::

I settled down in my tent and breathed in the somewhat old and dusty air. He was right. None of it had been touched in five years. All of it was the same. Her books. Some of her toys. Even the bow she use to wear when she was younger. A warm smile etched its way onto my face. They kept it the same way from place to place as they traveled. I really did have a lot of faun memories surrounding Noah's arc which is why it saddens me to think that Ciel believes they are behind the kidnapping of young children in London and other English cities.

"Love why are you staring up into space?" I practically jumped hearing Sebastian.

"Thinking. Why aren't you in your tent? It's almost lights out." I spoke in a hushed tone.

"Can I not see my mate?" Sebastian gave me a devilish smile.

"No. Not on a case like this." I answered.

"They know I am a butler. They also know that you are one of the people I work for. So why can I not check on my lady?" Sebastian reasoned.

I sighed not even feeling up to his games.

"What is it you want? I'm actually quite tired from today. Orientation day is always the hardest." I sat on the bed.

Sebastian smirked and sat down next to me with his hands rested in mine.

"What I want..." his voice was so chilling," is you..." I almost melted right there.

"No not now Sebastian. Wait till after the case or at least towards the end." I whimpered feeling the effects of the demon lust setting in.

Why the hell did I give into him again? Oh wait, he tricked me. Not that I'm really complaining due to how damn phenomenal he is in bed.

"You know Demons are not very patient. We will wait for a certain amount of time before we just don't want to any longer. And my dear that time has ended now for you. I won't wait any longer." Sebastian's

hands trailed my spine causing me to whimper yet again.

His fingers were magic I swear. He grabbed me by the back of my hair and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I didn't even have time to register what was going on before he slipped his tongue into my mouth. It was as if my body wasn't my own when he is touching me. God it feels so mind numbingly good.

My hands grasped his coat as I felt him slipping off my jacket to reveal the sleeveless Chinese silk dress underneath the dull brown over coat.

"You know when you wear this I just imagine the thousands of ways I could rip it off you right? The ways I could drive you mad with my body." His words were addictively sweet like pure cane syrup.

I opened my mouth to respond but just moaned softly as to not wake anyone as he pulled up the fabric on my dress up to my stomach. Swiftly without me even having to utter a single word he slipped into my entrance. My muscles softly massaged his girth causing pleasurable spikes in both him and I as he thruster both powerfully and quickly. I don't know what it was that was making this sex so incredible. Was it the chance of being caught? Or was it the demonic factors that weren't there last time? Either way I was beginning to feel myself slipping away into eternal bliss.

All the sudden Sebastian had flipped us to where I was on top of him with my ass up in the air and him continually thrusting.

"Se-Sebastian..." I mewed finally being able to release myself.

I heard a demonic growl come from his chest when he had finally reached his peak. Panting I slumped over him drained from intercourse. It might have been quicker then our last one but still he is able to drain me.

"Rose are you alright? I heard a growl." Joker spoke approaching my tent.

"Hide." Was all I whispered when Sebastian had quickly hid under the bed.

"I heard it too. But I don't know what it was." I called quickly straightening my clothes and my hair to the best of my ability.

Joker entered my tent.

"I'm just making sure your alright. Wouldn't want you to be hurt since you're first show is tomorrow afternoon." Joker smiled.

"Thank you for the consideration. Also what is it that I am doing for my act?" I smiled.

"You'll be up there with Doll and Wendy. You're doing both trapeze and tight rope." Joker smiled.

I could feel Sebastian's seed leaking into my underwear. I tried to ignore the sensation between my thighs.

"So how does it feel to be back after all this time?" Joker asked softly.

"Honestly... refreshing. My mother died not too long ago. I miss her but being here eases it somewhat." I lied.

I loved it here but nothing could really ease the loss of my mother. Not now at least.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Anyway get some sleep. I'll be here to wake you up in the morning." Joker came over and hugged me.

"I'm really glad you're back here with me." He sighed before leaving my tent finally.

I listen to his footsteps fade and then smiled softly.

"Is this Joker fellow of importance?" Sebastian had taken his seat next to me buttoning up just dress shirt.

"Yes and no. No in the sense that he is not anyone in particular like relative or past lover but yes in the sense that he was my only friend for the longest time." I explained.

Something in Sebastian's eyes changed slightly. I couldn't tell what emotion it truly was. It was as if it was s big melting pot of anger, jealousy, relief and some other fourth thing that I had never seen before.

"Be careful my little song bird. I don't trust this Joker neither do I trust these circus men and women." I smiled with the thought of him thinking of my wellbeing.

"I will don't be worrying about me as much as you should Ciel. We both know he is a stranger to normal household work like cooking." I pulled him close with a playful smile and then let go.

"That is true. The young lord has never stepped foot in a kitchen. Much less cooked a meal that was editable for human consumption." Sebastian chuckled at his own joke.

"You have to go. If Joker or Dagger catch you they'll assign you some hefty tasks, not that you can't do them, but I rather not have you doing so many that it makes them suspicious of your true origins." I spoke.

"Well said my love." With that Sebastian left me.

I was alone yet again and decided sleep would be in order. After all I did have a rather exciting day. I chuckled to myself. I wonder how Ciel is going to handle without Sebastian there to wait on him hand and foot.

Makes you wonder...

:::

 **AN:/ Another chapter. We are coming close to Rina's transformation. After much consideration I have chosen what type of demon she will be. She will be a Fury. I have made my own conception of a Fury. I her have Phoenix like wings, flames for hair, magma like cracks in her skin with black scales and clawed hands, and lastly dragon like horns. If you can't tell I chose fire. Why she becomes a Fury and not a succubus or a normal type of demon you will find out in the story. Anyway hopefully this chapter is good enough for you guys. Remember to send my other stories some love and follow/favorite Blood Rose. Don't forget to leave a review or comment too. I'd like to hear what you think about Rina's demon type and anything else you can think of that is positive. No negative comments. No one wants to be that person. Till next chapter!**

 **Bye luvs~**


	8. Chapter eight: Roses in Winter (pt3)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yana Taboso's awesome work. I only own the fic and my ocs. On a side note BBFan has brought up points that I intend on touching base on. Sebastian will seduce Beast. Because Rina does find out, and it triggers her transformation. It is from this anger that she is chosen to become a sin of wrath, a Fury. Her being a human and becoming such a rare type of demon will also start something that neither her nor Sebastian would have ever seen coming. With William what he said had a purpose as to why it was even said. Why? Well it will be explained in the story. With that said I think my story will turn out pretty good unless I really am horrible like my friend says I am. Writing FanFiction is an art! *cough cough* sorry. I did not want you guys to see me like that. As they say... On with the story!**

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

:::

 ** _Chapter Eight: Roses in Winter (pt.3)_**

:::

 ** _:::Third person:::_**

Sebastian and Ciel sighed finally finished with breakfast. Ciel comically struggled with peeling potatoes giving everyone in the room a good laugh, Sebastian included.

"Good job boys. Now go on and practice your act!" Joker smiled.

"I am terribly sorry but may I go wake Rose?" Sebastian kept in mind that they didn't call her by her formal birth name.

"I can do that. You boys just head over to Dagger for your training." Joker smiled.

"Black happens to be special to her and has been with her for a while so wouldn't it be reasonable for him to wake her?" Ciel reasoned.

"I guess you're right Smiles. Be quick Black. As for you Smiles go on to Dagger." Joker shoved Ciel lightly.

Ciel gave Sebastian a look that screamed "help me" but Sebastian just turned and made his way towards Rina's tent.

:::

Rina turned and stirred. The dream she was having was quite horrible. Sebastian leaving her for some other woman that was more beautiful then her. She had faith in him but at the same time she knew the truth. Demons were not monogamous. The Bible said it. Not that she was religious either. It still scared her to death. What if she wasn't enough for him? That thought caused an intense unpleasant feeling in her stomach. God please... Sebastian was the only good thing she had at this point minus Ciel. Selfishly Rina believed she had been through enough heartache in her lifetime and deserve a little bit of peace, even if minuscule. She tossed once more as Sebastian entered the tent.

"My lady it is time to wake. Joker saved you a plate for breakfast since you decided to sleep in this morning." Sebastian held her corset in his fingers.

"Do I have to wear that infernal contraption? Can't I just go without it and wear the tight fitting dress once more?" Rina did honestly hate that damn thing.

"I'm afraid not my sweet." He smiled softly at her.

Rina inwardly cringed.

What if I'm not good enough? Am I even enough? Is what William said about demons really true? Can I trust the word of a immortal being who despises the very existence of demons?

Rina frowned deeply hiding her inner turmoil from his as best she could.

"Fine. Hurry it before I change my mind about being cooperative." Rina removed her top and placed her hands on the wood bed footer.

Sebastian straightened the corset and pulled strings. Rina groaned in discomfort.

"You still pull too tight you fiend." Rina complained dressing herself in a simple red dress with a square scoop neck, short sleeves, the brown over coat and the old maroon colored bow I wore when I was younger.

"I do? My apologies." He smirked devilishly causing Rina to smack him in the face 'accidentally' with some of her hair.

"I believe you are forgetting what exactly I am." Sebastian stared Rina in the eyes with his eyes glowing that demonic red.

"And I believe you are forgetting who it is that let's you have your fun." Rina challenged while briskly moving towards the dinning tent.

Sebastian's arrogant look fell slightly realizing what she was implying.

"There you are Rose!" Joker smiled making his way towards her.

"Sorry Joker I normally do not sleep in so late. I guess it is because that bed is not as comfortable as the one I have back in the manor." Rina chuckled with a soft smile.

"We can try to change the mattress if that's the problem Rose." Joker spoke setting the plate of food in front of her.

"Oh no! I'm fine really." Rina insisted while babbling.

Joker laughed full heartedly, "You really are the same."

"Ah but I'm taller now and also I have my womanly looks." Rina joked.

Sebastian really was beginning to dislike Joker. Especially with how close he was to Rina. Unknown to Rina but demons are very much selfish and greedy creatures. In both food and mates. This causes intense jealously, hostility, possessiveness and or all three.

"You better eat. After that head to the big top so you can practice with Wendy and Doll." Joker smiled leaving her alone to eat.

"Sebastian." Rina spoke causing the demonic butler to look at her.

"Is there any possible way you can find me a fruit filled croissant instead of all this meat and breads?" Rina questioned staring at the plate.

"Of course. Anything you want love I will deliver on." Sebastian spoke disappearing.

Rina blinked a few times in shock before he was back with a basket full of them.

"Your choices are fig, blueberry, strawberry, or raisins and banana." He held the golden brown treats in front of her.

"I'll take strawberry." Rina smiled taking one.

"I will place the others in your tent on your desk my lady." Sebastian vanished yet again.

Rina smiled taking a bite of the croissant.

"Where'd you get that?" Rina turned and found Beast standing there.

"Black. He went to get them for me." Rina smiled.

"I don't suppose he has more does he? I could use a blueberry one." She spoke.

"Blueberry as requested." Sebastian placed the plate in front of Beast.

"What use is having so much if you can't share with your friends?" Rina smiled still enjoying her own.

Beast took a bite and let out a satisfied moan.

"This is really good." Beast was amazed.

"They're from my favorite baker in London." Rina pipped up.

Sebastian observed the two as they held a conversation. He could tell Beast somewhat disliked Rina. He then smirked to himself. He could use that in the future if needed.

 ** _:::Rina's prerogative:::_**

I sighed watching Ciel fall off the ball.

"Black I really think Smiles is suffering." I spoke.

Sebastian just chuckled.

"He'll be fine. You just concentrate on landing this flip." Sebastian threw me and I did a double flip as William grasped my hands so I would be able to make it to the platform.

"Wow! Black and Rose are amazing!" I smiled hearing Doll.

I chose not to tell Ciel that Doll was his roommate. Maybe he'll actually I don't know... make friends?

"Rose is amazing isn't she?" Ciel commented with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes slightly and flipped into the net below us.

"Rose you truly are remarkable!" Joker called.

"Aw thank you. I've been out of practice for a while but as soon as I got up there I remembered all the training you put me through." I smiled.

:::

"Phew! I forgot how physically demanding the trapeze can be." I straighten myself up and stood up.

"Why don't you get a bath?" Wendy suggested.

"That does sound relaxing." I spoke to no one in particular.

"It's over here." Wendy led eagerly.

I pulled back the curtain and step in. It was a public bath?!

"Here's your bucket. I can wash your back if you'd like." Wendy smiled.

"Aw thank you." I guess I will have to get used to this.

I stripped my dress and everything and began washing my hair as Wendy washed my back.

"Your skin is so soft Rose!" Wendy giggled.

"Well I don't know why it is but thank you for commenting on it." I smiled softly rinsing my hair and back.

"I can wash your back if you'd like." I offered.

"Would you? Yay! Rose is going to wash my back!" Wendy turned excitedly.

I washed her back and smiled. I remembered how small she was when I was here last. I always loved Wendy.

I collected my clothes and wrapped my bare body in my over coat. I hightailed it to my tent and dressed myself in clean clothes.

"Rose." I turned and found Joker there.

"Hey." I smiled seeing him.

"Can I show you something?" Joker asked.

"Of course." I answered standing up.

:::

The walk wasn't as far as I thought and we came to a frozen lake. He smiled holding up and pair of skates.

"You remembered?!" I gawked putting on the skates.

"I remembered how much you loved to skate with me." He pulled me onto the ice and began to skate around.

The two of us used to sneak out of the compound to go skating. Joker would bring us hot cocoa and some breads if we got hungry. So any great memories with this circus. None of which I would ever get rid of. I glided across the ice. I've gotten better since then obviously. And it looks like Joker noticed it too because he stood there watching me for a good minute or two. We continued on till dark skating around like idiots that is.

"Look." Joker pointed up at the sky.

I smiled staring at the stars.

"Don't tell me you're going to say something cheesy like I shine brighter then the stars." I snorted.

I covered my mouth. I haven't snorted in a very long time. My mother said it was unladylike to do so.

"There's that cute snort I remember." Joker laughed.

I frowned at him.

"We need to head back. We've been out here for a while. I think the others will notice." I teased.

"True. I do have to do something. You can get back on your own right?" Joker asked me.

"Yes I can. Go. What ever this is it must be important." I pushed him forward.

"Now git. Go." I smiled when he started to leave.

 ** _:::Third person:::_**

"Where were you?" Beast had stopped Joker and he turned with a sigh.

"I don't have to tell you everything Beast." Joker spoke.

"Joker." Beast has grabbed his arm.

"I was with Rose. We went skating. Now let me go. I have to go." Joker's face reflected how serious he was.

"You're leaving again?" Beast still held him.

"I'm off to see father." Joker didn't bother with looking at Beast.

Beast breathed in.

"What about you? Can't sleep?" Joker stared at Beast.

"Let's quit." Beast suddenly spoke.

"We have this circus. We can work it out. So let's just stop doing these things and escape to a place where father can't find us." Beast seemed a bit more shy saying this.

"Cross over the mountain to you? That's impossible. I don't have time to debate such things with you." Joker turned swiftly.

"Wait!" Beast grabbed hold of Joker from the back and held on.

"What's wrong? This isn't like you." Beast said softly pressed against his back.

"This is what we decided. We decided to protect our most precious thing. For that we will do anything. But..." Beast paused, "But I don't want to see your painful face anymore! Because I..." Joker suddenly turned Beast and stared into her eyes.

"Do you forget? We can't turn back now..." Beast looked like she was ready to cry.

"Staying up late isn't good for your health." Joker wrapped his scarf around Beast's neck.

"Joker!" Beast yelled.

"Goodnight." Joker turned and walked away from her.

Beast grasped the soft fabric and began crying.

"Are you crying?" Sebastian's voice called through the darkness startling Beast.

"You! This has nothing to do with you! Go the hell away!" Beast screamed still holding onto the scarf as if it were a life line.

"What?" Beast froze when Sebastian was now directly in front of her.

"It's pointless to pursue a human like him. He cannot return your feelings. He thinks he should treat you nicely at least but he knows in the end he will only hurt you even more then he has. How cruel." Sebastian mused.

"When did you start this? These miserable tears and a relationship that relies on nothing more then sentimentality." Sebastian's question was left unanswered as Beast reeled back her fist.

"What would you know?!" She screamed as Sebastian dodged the flying fist.

"Simply nothing. But there is one thing I do know..." He quickly moved to behind her, "The way to release you from that pain just for a while."

"Stop kidding Black and let me go." Beast fought his grip as best she could.

"Oh you think that I am joking. How amusing. What will you do with this pile of painful thoughts?" Sebastian whispered into her ear.

"It is obvious that his affections lay with Rose. You would have never stood a chance. Let me ease that pain you feel." His whispers sent a shiver down her spine.

He continued to seduce Beast like the prey she was. All this pain. All of this despair. Was absolutely delicious for him.

:::

Rina sighed finally leaving Ciel alone to rest. She remembered when Ciel had his first asthma attack. She was worried he would have died if it weren't for her mother. The chill in the air picked up causing Rina to wrap the brown coat tighter to her body.

"Ah..." Rina's ears picked up a moan.

She turned pink. This really wasn't any of her business. What people do in their tent isn't for her to see or judge.

"By what name did you call him?" An all too familiar voice husked.

Rina immediately looked in the direction of where the voices were coming from. She covered her mouth in absolute horror.

"Why do you... Hn... ah!" Another moan.

Rina paled. Sebastian... she ran not wanting to look any longer.

She ran until her feet collapsed under her. Rina let out an agonizing sob. How could he? She gave him her heart. She then though back on what William had said.

"As do all demons. They weave a web of complex lies with that devilishly sweet tongue of theirs and then allow you to get further tangled in the web before they strike upon the prey they seek."

Was that really all Sebastian did? Lie? Just so he could entrap her? Was he toying with her emotions as if it were all just a sick game for him? Rina balled her fist as anger began to bubble with in her.

She was not some toy to be played with! The anger and yearning for revenge triggered the blood ruby's magic. She let out an inhuman growl. Flames spontaneously ignited under her. Rina's skin turned into black scales and cracked revealing a magma like glow in the cracks. Her eyes darkened to a burnt orange color and her scarlet red locks turned into curls of flames. Rina's hands were now adored with sharp deadly claws. She also gained beautiful massive phoenix like wings. The feathers were hues of yellow, orange and red with flames licking off of the surface. Lastly she wore low backed orange and yellow corset piece with a shredded red skirt that cut off below the knee with heeled boots. The skirt cut in a jagged uneven shark cut.

Looking at herself in the reflection of a near by pond she clasped her clawed hand shut.

"I am not some whore you can play with." She growled.

Rina looked directly at the ring on her finger. Her heart sank once more deactivating her demon form. She then began to sob once more. Her heart lays in shambles and her spirit lies shattered by the very thing she held dear. Rina felt as if the lord had damned her from the start. She truly was an unfortunate soul.

:::

The sun rose as Rina finally stepped foot into the circus compound.

"Rose!" She turned.

Wendy and Doll immediately noticed the darkness that had over taken her.

"Rose... is everything alright?" Doll asked.

"No... not really. But maybe a good hard practice will make me feel a bit more chipper." Rina's voice sounded cold and distant.

"Rose if something happened you can tell us." Wendy brought Rina into the mess hall tent and placed a plate in front of her.

Rina snapped the fork in her hand and stared at Wendy.

"Black cheated on me." He voice sounded so menacing.

Doll and Wendy gave sympathetic looks.

"We'll talk to him today." Doll proclaimed.

"Yep." Wendy smiled.

The dark thoughts and negative emotions bubbled underneath. Every negative trait about Rina amplified once she lost her humanity. Her thirst for revenge. Her seething rage. Her cruelty. Her malicious tendencies. All of it.

 ** _:::Rina's prerogative:::_**

All of this power. It seemed so pointless. The only reason I had become this was so I could be with him. But... I'm beginning to doubt what I have been telling myself. If anything I'm fucking pissed off. He hurt in the worst of ways. He scorned me. When I lifted my hand from the table I noticed the scorched surface I had left in the shape of my hand. Damn me to hell... well... you really can't but you get the picture.

I am really curious as to where Ciel and Sebastian had disappeared to. It's not like then to up and vanish leaving me behind. I wandered the compound aimlessly.

"Beast! Where's Doll going?" I called to the two of them.

Doll was being helped up onto a steed.

"I have to go inform Joker of something." Doll spoke.

"Rose why don't you go with him?" Beast suggested.

"I like that! Come with me!" Doll smiled.

Ciel and Sebastian would find me eventually. Why not? Might sever as a little vacation from all of this supernatural rubbish that I have been thrown into.

"Alright." I answered mounting myself on the same horse as Doll but in front of him.

We rode off.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander towards Sebastian. Yes I was very hurt and angry at him, but I still love him. Why does love have to hurt so badly. Why can't it be like in the romance novels? I mentally sighed. I can't trust Sebastian anymore after that. I may not be able to stop loving him but it will take him a very long time before I ever give him my heart again. I have to protect myself. Before I gave up my mortality I was too kind, naive even. I trusted people far too easily and it was this trait that led to my heartache. Never again, I keep telling myself. I will not be that easily manipulated.

I could feel Doll's sleeping form as we trotted on. I'm guessing demons don't sleep due to the fact that I'm not the least bit tired. I guess I have the whole night to collect my thoughts don't I?

:::

 **AN:/ Viola! Rina is no longer a human! Gasp! Will Sebastian earn her trust back? And What will happen to Joker's family? All very good questions I don't have a good answer for as of yet. Any who leave a review as always and favorite/follow. No flames and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is welcomed. As always stay beautiful and don't do drugs**

 **Bye Luvs~**


	9. Chapter nine: Truth Beneath the Roses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (sadly). All credit goes to Yana Taboso for her work. I only own Rina, the story and my ocs. Man I didn't expect to have such a positive reaction to my story as I have had. I thought for sure people would have wrote it off as another weird oc story. Also BBFan thank you for your helpful reviews. Without further a due we shall get on with the story.**

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

:::

 ** _Chapter nine: Truth Beneath the Roses_**

:::

 ** _:::Rina's prerogative:::_**

Sleep had not come to me at all last night. I breathed in the scent of morning dew. The sun had barely began to peak over the countryside hills that surrounded the dirt road we were currently trotting on. Cobble stone walls stood on either side of us keeping the sheep in their pastures. Occasionally we pass a wooden gate most likely used to herd the live stock into the next pasture. My ears perked hearing Doll mumble something before yawning.

"Big sis were we trotting all night?" Doll asked with sleep still laced over his voice.

"Big sis?" I mused.

"Yeah. You are apart of the trope. I figured I would address you like I would Beast." He looked too innocent.

"That's alright. If anything I'm honored you think of me so highly. To answer your question though, yes we have been traveling all night. Sleep did not come to me as easily as you so I kept us going. The more land we cover the closer we come towards Joker. This news you have must be important huh?" I smiled as we kept going.

Every once and awhile we pass a lone tree. Out here it was oddly calming. I know as a demon I shouldn't enjoy such things as peace and tranquility but I can't help the fact that my humanity is still slightly intact.

"Yeah. It is important. Really important." Doll seemed a bit quiet.

All of the sudden a loud gurgling noise disrupted my train of thought.

"Looks like you're hungry. Any city or town near by that we can feed the horse and you in?" I teased slightly earning a full hearted grin.

"Yes. It is the town that father's estate is located outside of. We can fuel up there and then make our way quickly to brother Joker." Doll answered.

I smiled. Doll was just what his name implied. A doll. He was precious and very trusting. If I can help it I'll protect him. I maybe a demon but it seems as if I still have my heart and wits about me.

 ** _:::Third person:::_**

"Son of the prostitute Karen Taylor. No entries on his real name. Cause of death blood loss. Today the ninth of February eighteen forty nine. Was involved with Rina Dalles even developing romantic feelings..." William looked down at the to die list where Joker's name was.

"Judgement complete." He stamped the book and closed it.

"Sheesh. What is personal affairs thinking? There is no way anyone can deal with this on their own. Right about now however to send you as an extra personnel..." William was cut off by a smirking man with ginger hair.

"My looks like you took personal offense after all." He smiled.

"Ronald Knox." William stated with an unamused face.

"Even though I rushed myself here. Still... perhaps you are just disappointed that it was me there sent." Ronald hopped down from his perch and stared at William.

"No." William blatantly stated.

"I had a bad feeling that I had to look after that thing today as well. I'm lucky it wasn't him. Come to think of it, Grell did go on another mission looking rather hyperactive, more so then normal. Hmm. What was it?" Ronald pondered.

"Was it the Phantomhive family? Yes! That was it! It seems less difficult then what we are dealing with. Speaking of Phantomhive, I heard you had a rather interesting conversation with Miss Rina, one of Ciel Phantomhive's first cousins." Ronald smiled slightly.

"Yes I did have one. It's such a shame that demonic filth has gotten to her. She would have been a very great asset for the association. She also has the potential to become either a formidable ally or a formidable opponent." William pressed his glasses to his face more closely.

"I would have to agree with you there but for the sake of time and me not wanting any overtime work. Let's get this done." Ronald revved up the engine of his lawn mower death scythe.

"Leave nothing behind." William readied his clippers before jumping to action along side Ronald.

:::

Rina and Doll rode up to the burning manor with horror written all over the both of their faces.

"What is this?" Doll muttered.

Rina hopped off the horse followed by Doll.

"Joker!" Rina screamed hoping that he were still alive.

"Brother Joker!" Doll called.

"Joker!" Rina screams were desperate.

She then froze when Ciel and Sebastian exited the flaming building.

Her heart dropped into her stomach. Please no...

"Black! Smiles!" Doll yelled as they came closer.

The sickening feeling in Rina's stomach deepened with each step they took.

"Why are you here? Where's brother Joker is he..?" Doll was cut off.

"Dead." Sebastian spoke with a devilish smile.

That's when the feeling fully hit Rina. Like a sucker punch to the gut she grasped herself trying to comfort herself.

"What the hell are you saying Black?! Smiles say som..." Ciel went to slap Doll but Rina reached out and grasped Ciel's arm with demonic strength earning a painful groan.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him." Rina's eyes were glowing a demonic magenta.

Ciel's eyes as well as Sebastian's widened seeing her like this.

"Are you saying you killed him? Joker? What the hell did he fucking do to deserve that?" Rina spat viciously.

Doll was shell shocked. Rose, one of the tropes most sweetest members, had anger seething from her body. He could see it in her eyes too. Her wrath building like a bon fire.

"You know exactly why they had to die Rina!" Ciel snapped.

Rina glared sending a shiver down Sebastian's spine. Her demonic aura was intense more so then he had initially expected. She was the embodiment of wrath. She had become a fury, one of Lucifer's most brutal killing machines. This worried him somewhat. She was the first human in five centuries to convert into one of the seven majors in Lucifer's clutches.

"Bull shit! They did nothing wrong! You should have went for the Baron! Not Joker and the rest! They did nothing wrong! They did what the bloody had to do what they were told to survive! You of all damn people should understand that Ciel Phantomhive!" Rina spat vigorously.

Her fist were clenched as her haggard breathing broke the cracklings of the flames behind them.

"Ciel... Phantomhive? The queen's guard dog?" Doll stood frozen.

Doll stood there and let out a bloody scream surprising Rina.

"Give... I won't... forgive... I won't forgive you! Smiles!" Doll charged at Ciel with a dagger.

"Sebastian." Ciel spoke.

But before Sebastian could get to Doll Rina had placed her hand on Doll as he charged.

"Sleep." Was all she said before his body dropped to the floor in a deep slumber.

Rina picked up the blade and flicked it at Sebastian who caught it.

"No more death tonight." She spoke picking Doll up and placing him on the horse comfortably.

"What are you going to do with him?" Ciel asked.

Rina gave Ciel an empty cold look.

"Take him back with us. He will be apart of your staff wether you like it or not. Further more he is under my protection. If any harm come to him I will not hesitate to up and leave with him." With that Rina began to walk the horse down the road with the both of them in pursue of her.

"Also, I understand you had orders Ciel but it does my heart shame to know that you would do something so drastic." Rina spoke.

"Joker sent them after Elizabeth." Ciel spoke causing Rina to halt.

"You really think I would stand idly by if they threatened Elizabeth? Sebastian informed me of your ties with the circus. This is why I did not want you to tag along." Ciel stared at her.

"You were going to leave me blissfully unaware then? I am so glad you have faith in me dear cousin." Sarcasm and pain riddled her voice.

"I'm letting you keep Doll. Isn't that enough?" Ciel asked.

Rina was quiet.

Sebastian then stepped over to Doll and wiped his uncovered hand over his head. Rina felt the spike of demonic energy.

"What are you doing?" Rina demanded.

"Altering his memories. I made it seem as the young lord and I had shown up the same time as you two and made it look as if the rest of the trope had gone into hiding." Sebastian answered.

"As much as I hate you doing this. I will not object. We don't need him ruining Ciel's reputation with the Queen." Rina grumbled begrudgingly.

"I'm glad we agree." Sebastian went in for a kiss but Rina pushed him away.

"Oh no. I know about Beast. You sir are not getting anything from me. Go crawl to a prostitute or something." Rina snapped turning briskly from him.

Ciel smirked at Sebastian who held an unamused face.

Rina held a little smile on her face. She had a little bit of victory with being able to deny him.

Even though Ciel and Sebastian killed the only family she had growing up besides immediate family, she couldn't bring herself to completely hate them both. Because they had somehow permanently fixated their places in her heart and no mater what horrible thing they do, she will always love him. And this is her downfall, her compassion for others. Something a demon would never understand unless with their mate. She was one of those very few demons who still had some sense of humanity even after their conversion.

Ciel stared at Rina as she stroked Doll's sleeping form. He knew in his heart that she would never return his feelings. After this he saw just how much she cared for everyone, even those who haven't been in her life very long. Her heart truest to its nature really was golden. Ciel could see why so many men including his own demon would flock to her. She was beautiful both inside and out. Sebastian was lucky to spend the rest of eternity with someone as special as Rina. Rina was the truth and she brought truth to the saying:

 _Truth beneath the roses_

:::

Doll had finally woken up and began thanking Rina and Ciel vigorously for giving him a chance as a Phantomhive employee. Rina of course laughed and smiled saying it was no problem. Ciel said nothing.

"Oh come on and smile. You able to yesterday." Doll spoke as they came up to the Phantomhive manor.

"This place is very nice." Doll spoke in aw.

"Now you know where I've been for the last five years." Rina smiled.

Rina introduce Doll to the the rest of the staff.

"Oh a boy my age!" Finny seemed ecstatic.

"Call me Doll." He smiled at Finny.

"Doll eh? Looks alright. I think he'll fit in nicely." Bard grinned.

"So glad you agree." Rina spoke.

"Doll as your first task I want you the help these three with cleaning. The only area I advise you not to go is the kitchen only because there is debris everywhere and you can hurt yourself." Rina spoke.

"What about you big sis? Will you be ok?" Doll asked very concerned.

"Oh I'll be fine! I just need a nice bath and some new clothes." With that Rina disappeared into the hall.

Doll smiled to himself. He still had Rose left... he wasn't as alone as most would think. He followed Finny for his first task. He thanked God that Rose had given him a second chance despite what the others were doing. Doll never liked the idea of kidnapping kids for father's sick amusement. He and Beast wanted to run away as fast as they could with the hopes that maybe... HE wouldn't find them.

:::

 **AN:/ Good? Bad? I don't know. I just had a big EOC (end of course) exam for English. I needed to ease my mind so another chapter! Any way follow/favorite and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Until next time my Luvs~**


	10. Chapter ten: Seasonal Roses

**Grell: Hello darlings! My dear Gracie can't be here at the moment so I will be doing the introduction! Also she's made a tumblr completely dedicated to Blood Rose called rina-michelle-dalles! Please do check it out darlings *flutters lashes***

 **Me: Grell! Get out of here! I love you sweetie. You're my favorite comic relief character but this is my job! *throws book and misses miserably***

 **Grell: oh why must you be so cruel?! I was just telling them about the blog! I thought you were different then Bassy! *swoons dramatically***

 **Sebastian: Please refrain from using that repulsive name. *turns to me* I thought you exterminated all vermin.**

 **Me: Sebastian! Don't be so rude! Grell if you really want to do the introduction then go ahead.**

 **Grell: Oh goodie! Grace doesn't own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters in said work.**

 **Sebastian: *cuts in* However Miss Royal does own Rina and any ocs she places as well as the story at hand.**

 **Grell: Hey! You maybe one hell of a good looking demon but I was the one saying the story disclaimer! Not you.**

 **Sebastian: Oh my... I completely forgot *smirks devilishly***

 **Me: You're absolutely horrible you know that? *glares softly***

 **Sebastian: Me? Horrible? No my lady you have it all wrong. Why don't we discuss this in private? Perhaps my quarters? *places hands on small of my back***

 **Me: *Blushes* N-no thanks! I think I'm going to stay right here. *pushes hands away***

 **Grell: Unfair! Why won't you flirt with me like that Bassy?! *cries in corner***

 **Sebastian: If you will not come willingly then you will force me to play my hand. *whispers in ear***

 **Me: *squeaks in surprise* Do your worse demon! *points dramatically***

 **Sebastian: *scoops me up in his arms and starts to carry me to his room* You had this coming my lady by tempting me. You know fully well what happens when you tempt a demon. *smiles seductively***

 **Me: Put me down you fiend! Readers! Don't forget to follow/favorite the story! Sebastian I said put me down! *flails arms around***

 **Sebastian: If Grace isn't back by the end of the chapter. *purrs seductively* You will know why... *closes his bedroom door with me in his arms***

 **Me: Help me you cowards!**

:::

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

:::

 ** _Chapter ten: Seasonal Roses_**

:::

 ** _:::Rina's prerogative:::_**

"Check mate. Ciel are you sure your mind is in shape? This is the second time I have beaten you." I mused as Ciel frowned very deeply.

"I swear you are cheating some how." Ciel refused to be beaten.

"Someone's a sore loser." I chuckled.

Ciel puffed his cheeks.

"Ciel! Rina!" Lizzie came in with the brightest smile.

"Hello Lizzie. How are you?" I asked sweetly standing to greet her.

"Oh I'm doing splendid! I actually came to ask if the both of you would accompany my family and I on a three week family trip to New

York on a luxury passenger ship." Lizzie's face was absolutely adorable.

"You can even bring Sebastian and the servants along. I know Rina would love that seems how her and Sebastian are lovers." Lizzie smiled.

I turned full red faced.

"You promised not to speak of that! I said that to everyone at the funeral in confidence that he was in fact dead." I frowned.

"It would be a lie if you said you didn't love me." Sebastian smiled at me.

"Hmf! I still am slightly annoyed by the whole Beast fiasco." I scoffed.

"How many times must I apologise before you forgive me?" Sebastian at least sounded genuine.

"At least a thousand more." I teased.

Lizzie laughed full heartedly.

"What do you say Ciel?" Lizzie gave the most sweetest face I have ever seen.

I cut off Ciel.

"Of course! Tell your parents we will be there." I answered with a smile.

"Oh this is so exiting! Ciel we're going to have so much fun!" Lizzie squealed running out of the parlor we were currently in.

"Did you have to say yes?" Ciel frowned.

"You need to spend more time with your fiancé Ciel. I'm only giving you two a healthy little push." I smirked.

"Oh and I suppose you and Sebastian will be spending time together as well. After all you two are lovers." I frowned when he said this in such a teasing tone.

"Like I would waste my time with a cheater." I scoffed.

"You can't resist me for much longer my love." Sebastian purred.

I almost fell out my chair in surprise.

"When did you get here?!" I grasped my chest trying to clam my heart rate.

"You should have known I was there. Have you still not gotten accumulated to your rebirth as a demon?" Sebastian asked with genuine concern.

"I have. I just have to get a grasp on these damn demonic abilities." I muttered the last part hoping he didn't hear me.

"I will have to start lessons for you then." And of course with my luck he heard me.

"Sebastian is a slave driver as a tutor. Good luck." Ciel spoke.

"Why me?" I rested my head on the back of my chair.

:::

I waved at Meyrin, Bard, Finny and Doll as the ship took off.

"We should probably find Lizzie." I spoke behind Ciel and Sebastian.

"Ciel!" A flash of blonde tackled Ciel in a bear hug.

I giggled watching the two of them.

"Elizabeth! Please do not display such indecent behavior in public." Marchioness Francis spoke.

"Marchioness it is always a pleasure to see you." I smiled giving a polite curtsy.

"Ah Rina. Has your shot gotten any better?" Marchioness Francis smirked.

"Actually it has gotten exponentially better. It has gotten to the point where I do not miss my shots." I answered.

Edward seemed to visibly pale.

"Oh Edward don't look so pale. I went hunting with your mother." I chuckled.

I then made eye contact with the silent but very intimidating Marquis, Alexis Milford.

"Marquis. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Lady Rina Michelle Dalles, daughter of the late Baroness Angelina Dalles." I introduced myself as Ciel told me to.

"My Francis when you said she was beautiful you weren't kidding. I can see why our Edward would be so infatuated with a lovely creature such as her." Edward blushed madly.

I just smiled. I could see Sebastian trying not to say anything. I feel somewhat sorry that we can't announce our relationship as of yet. Lizzie had a slight smirk on her face and I frowned in distaste.

"You look lovely in that dress Rina." I turned and smiled hearing Edward.

"Why thank you. Why don't we head to the dinning hall?" I questioned.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." Marquis Milford smiled.

:::

"So you and Rina plan on staying with us the whole three weeks?" Lizzie asked smiling.

"Yes. You have no clue how hard it was to get Ciel to come." I gave a teasing smile which he responded with a frown.

"We've never been together for such a large amount of time before. Escort me to the dinner party ok Ciel?" Lizzie smiled sweetly.

"Ok ok." Ciel responded.

Edward sulked when Ciel had agreed to Lizzie's offer.

"If ur displeases you that much then why don't you escort me?" I questioned casing the whole table to be silent.

"What?" Edward looked confused.

"What I am saying is if you would like to escort someone to the dinner party then why not me? I have no one to escort me. If you won't then Sebastian will have to suffice. I refuse to show up alone." I spoke finishing my cup of tea.

"Rina has a good point son. Why don't you escort her?" Marquis Milford spoke.

"O-ok. I will escort you lady Rina." Edward gave a nervous little smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." I smiled brightly.

:::

"Something isn't right." I muttered not being able to focus much on dancing.

"Rina have you seen Ciel?" Lizzie asked innocently.

"No not at all. Would you like to help me find him?" I asked.

Lizzie nodded her hair and smiled sweetly.

We started our search on the deck outside with no sign of him. We had moved our search to the halls. The corridors were empty and left a chill in my bones that I couldn't quite place. Where ever Ciel maybe, he better show soon.

"Where do you think he is?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't know..." I muttered.

Maybe if I use my... I closed my eyes and breathed in. My surrounding turned into a hazy red as I closed them. I could see the whole boat.

Wow... demon sight is incredible. No wonder Sebastian can find me or Ciel with ease.

I stopped Ciel's soul ora at the cargo hold.

"Come I think I know where he is." I smiled causing Lizzie to nod eagerly.

I just giggled as we made our way to Ciel.

"Ciel! Ciel!" Both Lizzie and I call getting his attention.

"What is happening?" I questioned as I approached him.

"Why did you leave the party so early? I was worried." I turned to find a... zombie?

"Lizzie!" I yelled pushing and Ciel back as I whipped out the two hand guns I keep on my person.

I shot some rounds and looked for somewhere high enough to keep them safe.

Snake was sitting on a large pile of crates.

"Go up. Now!" I commanded getting Ciel and Lizzie up before going them.

One of the undead grabbed my leg. Lizzie screamed as I fought to hold onto the netting on the crates.

All the sudden two knives came whizzing and hit the zombie.

"So sorry about my tardiness. Shall I take care of this?" Sebastian asked.

Never in my life was I so happy to see him.

"Get rid of them!" Ciel yelled.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian continued to slaughter the undead.

I must admit. It is pretty attractive watching him take down all of these leeches with so much ease. The power he had was seducing her all over again.

"The deed is done my lord." Sebastian spoke.

"There's still more." I spoke getting the attention of Ciel and the others.

"How do you know?" Lizzie asked.

"I can sense it. There's more. Your mother and father as well as your brother could be in danger. We have to get everyone off this boat." I held a dire tone.

"We have to evacuate." Ciel basically mimicked what I had said towards the end.

"Get them out of here. I have to do something." With that I ran off.

"I hope I can stop this..." I muttered.

I know that there are reapers aboard. My question is why?

 ** _:::Third person:::_**

The boat has struck an iceberg causing the ship to have to be evacuated. Rina ran through the halls desperately trying to find Ciel and Sebastian.

Rina slammed the doors open to the main entrance of the first class deck and found Sebastian and Ciel standing off with Grell and this ginger man. Undertaker stood in the middle with a large grin.

"Ah there's our vengeful angel." He spoke with the grin still etched on his face.

"Angel? You're kidding right?" Rina chuckled with her eyes glowing that demonic magenta.

"I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance." Grell grumbled.

"You lay a repulsive finger on her and I will ensure your agonizing death." Sebastian hissed.

"Oh Bassy you wound me!" Grell exclaimed.

Rina rolled her eyes.

"Undertaker are you the responsible for these hideous things." Rina gestured to a one of the lifeless corpses.

"They are my wonderful dolls. You of people should be able to understand what loneliness does to the mind." Undertaker grinned.

Rina only frowned. The situation at hand was dangerous for Ciel and that's what worries her the most, Ciel's safety. Ciel was human. He could perish far easier then Sebastian or her.

"Undertaker you've crossed the line with this stunt." Rina spoke approaching him.

"I can't let you get away with this. You know that right." She stopped in front of the undertaker.

"I feared it would come to this. I never wanted to fight. But life always changes doesn't it." Undertaker quickly attempted to kick Rina.

Sebastian pushed Rina aside and blocked the Undertaker's blow.

"You will not lay a hand on my mate if I am still here." Sebastian snarled.

"Sebastian..." Rina whispered breathlessly.

"You broke protocol. We have to bring you in." Ronald and Grell charged as well turning it into a full battle.

Rina quickly ushered Ciel away from danger.

"Rina... your eyes. Don't tell me you are-" Rina cut him off.

"Yes Ciel. I am. I promise as long as Sebastian and I remain in the human realm we will protect you until the bitter end." Rina smiled.

Rina quickly moved Ciel to a safer location.

"I'll be back." Rina hopped off the balcony down towards the fighting in order to help Sebastian.

Rina used her demonic fire to her advantage. Each strike held a fiery fury that could only be delivered by a fury themselves.

"How about we make things interesting!" Undertaker grabbed hold of Ciel.

He had already taken out Grell and Ronald. All that were left were Sebastian and her.

"Finally I can fit you for one of my specialty coffins." Undertaker smirked.

Sebastian quickly pulled Ciel away.

"I knew you would come at me!" Undertaker swung his scythe back about to slice Sebastian.

Rina shoved Sebastian out of the way.

"Rina! No!" Sebastian screamed as the scythe sunk into her torso.

Rina spat out blood as the scythe pierced her person.

"I always wondered... what made a pure hearted girl like you... fall for a vicious beast like him? Your record. Show me."

 ** _:::Rina's prerogative:::_**

Everything faded into darkness.

Fire. His touch was like fire. So warm...

It wasn't always like this. When I had first seen Ciel back from the dead miraculously, I hadn't believed it. That's when I saw him. The butler in black, Sebastian. I thanked him deeply for being the one to bring my precious cousin back to me. While he was gone I hadn't smiled once. Sebastian had brought it back.

I found myself watching him. Not intentionally, but I did. He always had a look of contempt on his face as if he knew something. He drew me in closer and I fell. My heart was stolen by this mysterious black clothed man and I couldn't stop myself.

Fire. The only element I could compare this feeling to. That night he revealed his true intentions, my heart had stopped. He had the same feelings. That's all I could ever ask for. Then mother died. I felt grief stricken. My own mother was a murder and on top of that... she tried to kill Ciel. Sebastian in his own way comforted me the best way he could. By easing my mind. That's when we became intimate. Mind, soul and body I belong to him. Our bond seemed unbreakable. So I thought.

William had told me demons were liars. They could never love. I didn't want to believe it. The same as me not wanting to believe demons weren't monogamous. Undertaker even warned me. Could loving a demon be that dangerous?

I got my answer when I saw him with Beast. Despite her being so smitten with Joker, she fell prey to Sebastian's sliver tongue.

I felt betrayal in the worst of ways. I ran. I ran as fast as I could. As far as I could. Until I collapsed on the ground. My heart has been broken. Stepped on. Completely shattered. This pain, this anger and bitterness turned me into what I am now, a demon. I looked at myself and felt ashamed. I had fallen into the intricate web Sebastian had woven and became his next victim.

When Ciel and Sebastian killed Joker and the others. My heart withered up further. I hated them both. I wanted nothing to do with them. I would have left too, but... I couldn't. I look back at Ciel and see that small boy that used to follow me around. That kind little boy. Then I see Sebastian. The man I had grown to love. I realized no matter what I did. I could never bring myself to leave them. My heart belonged to Sebastian and Ciel. I love them both.

They are the reason I keep fighting...

:::

I twisted detaching myself from his blade.

"My love for them will never die! And that is my my ultimate flaw! My compassion!" Rina struck undertaker sending his flying into the marble flooring.

Grell and Ronald had woken up to see Rina slam undertaker into the ground causing a crater in the floor as well as cracks.

Undertaker smirked wiping the blood from his mouth.

"A demon with a heart. How amusing." He cackled.

Sebastian and I smirked at each other and continued our deadly dance with Undertaker and the other reapers.

All the sudden the ship shifted sending me into Ciel.

"The ship is going down!" I yelled.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel as we fled. I grabbed one of the life floats and placed it around Ciel as the ship came down.

The last thing I saw before passing out was the ship breaking off in two.

:::

I came to and I was floating on a piece of wood. I spotted Ciel climbing into a life boat.

"Rina get in." Ciel yelled as I pulled myself in.

I doubled over in pain. That blow from that deaths scythe was a heavier hit then I expected.

"Rina you're still bleeding." Ciel looked panicked.

"I know. But don't worry about me. Worry about the zombies that are surrounding us." Ciel looked around and confirmed what I was seeing.

"Sebastian eradicate them." Ciel commanded.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian began smashing these thing's heads in with an oar.

"Hold on my lord and lady. This will be a bit bumpy." I held on as Sebastian began rocking the boat as he worked on the disposal of all of these zombies.

I think I know understand why mother hated boats so much. And honestly, I'm beginning to hate them as well. They're floating death traps.

:::

 **AN/: Another chapter done. This one was especially exciting. Again still shit at action scenes but I tried. Also Rina revealed her true feelings. How will Sebastian deal? Anyway leave a review and follow/favorite this story.**

 **Bye Luvs. Till next chapter~**


	11. Not a chapter (sadly)

Update

An:/ BBFan I know Doll is a girl but I wrote her as a boy by accident. I'm so sorry! I will correct this! I don't know when though! Again I'm sorry to those I had confused! Also school is really grinding my never so I am apologizing before hand if I do not update as soon as I normally do. I apologize for the inconvenience I have caused. I didn't want to confuse people.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Lunar Rose

**Ciel: Hello I am Ciel Phantomhive. I regret to inform you that I will be taking care of the disclaimer due to Grace's... situation.**

 **Undertaker: Hello little earl~**

 **Ciel: What are you doing here?!**

 **Undertaker: Your butler sent me. He's... hehe~ preoccupied at the moment.**

 **Ciel: *turns red* I do hope they don't ruin any sheets.**

 **Undertaker: Your guard dog has always fancied that girl for as long as I can remember. I'm surprised she was able to wiggle her way into our lives~ *grins widely***

 **Ciel: As am I. She knew of Sebastian and I without me having to utter a word.**

 **Me: I'm here! *panting***

 **Undertaker: My my you look like someone who's ran a marathon~**

 **Me: I finally escaped that demonic butler of yours Ciel. I swear I was going to pass out from how much endurance he had. *bending back and stretching***

 **Ciel: Grace doesn't own Black butler or any of the characters. All credit goes to Yana Taboso the creator.**

 **Undertaker: Hehehe~ she does own Rina and the story rights though~**

 **Me: Thanks for saying the disclaimer. I'm so tired. *falls over and sleeps***

 **Sebastian: My lord I will take her. You continue your duties. *picks up sleeping Grace***

 **Me: Enjoy the story~ *mumbles sleepily while nuzzling Sebastian's chest***

 **Sebastian: *brushes hair from face* My you are like a kitten...**

 **:::**

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

:::

 _ **Chapter eleven: Moonlit Rose**_

:::

 _:::Rina's prerogative:::_

I sat in the train car silently while listening to Ciel practice his German.

"Ciel your pronunciation is terrible is pronounced Ich freue mich sie zu treffen." I spoke.

"I can read in German just fine. I just have a problem with speaking German." Ciel fumed.

"I can see that. Your German is as deplorable as Sebastian said it was. I will have to teach you more since obviously my teachings have not stuck at all." I spoke while glancing at Sebastian.

He held a sly smile on his face.

Ciel turned to look out the window while grumbling like a child. When we received the letter from the Queen about a mysterious curse I just scoffed. As far as I knew, there is no such thing according to Sebastian that is.

The train had finally came to a halt on the outskirts of Nuremberg. Ciel, Sebastian and I exited the train car.

Ciel stared at the carriage driver with a very confused look.

"What is he speaking? Is it even german?" Ciel asked looking back at Sebastian and I.

"Yes it's German. It's a dialect spoken in southern Germany. Ciel if you would just go over your lessons you would have known that." I spoke raising a brow.

"Ich werde dich nicht in den Wald bringen, egal wie sehr du mich bezahlst Ich schätze mein Leben mehr als Geld. (I will not take you into the woods no matter how much you pay me. I value my life more than money.)" Ciel looked to me and I sighed.

"Ist es wegen des fluches auf dem wald? (Is it because of the curse on the forest?)" I responded.

The conversation went on without me when the man said he could not speak of such atrocities in front of a woman. I found myself being approached by a few very handsome German boys and decided to respond to their inquiries.

They asked where I was from and my social status. I of course told them I was from England and that I was of nobility. They then proceeded to complement me and tell me how beautiful I was. One of them even asked me if they could show me around Nuremberg. I was about to respond when Sebastian politely told them I was taken and to leave.

"Sebastian you didn't have to be rude. They were just being friendly." I frowned crossing my arms.

"I do not appreciate the way they were looking at you and I especially do not enjoy it when people touch my things." He spoke seriously.

"Oh so I am a thing now. How charming." I mocked with a little scoff.

"You know I didn't mean it in that way love. Now come. We have two carriages and Ciel insist that you ride with us in the first carriage. Something about you being more fluent in German." Sebastian kissed my forehead and I smiled giggling.

I never could bring myself to cross with him for very long. Those boys from earlier looked at Sebastian with envy. I wouldn't blame them. Sebastian was lucky to have me by his side but I was also lucky to have him by mine. If I hadn't met Sebastian I probably would have ended up with some arrogant blow heart of a man who only valued me as a prize or trophy of some kind.

"Alright I am coming." I spoke sitting next to Ciel as Sebastian started the horses.

:::

The forest was quite dark and unsettling in my opinion. I know I have nothing really to fear seems how I am probably one the most fear demon species to date, that is according to Undertaker last we spoke.

A dark haze also settled in the underbrush only adding to the cursed feeling.

"Curses are bull." I muttered to no one in particular.

I glanced up towards Sebastian who was staring at a compass. I felt my stomach twist slightly when the compass needle went crazy. I have nothing to fear... hopefully...

"I find it quite amusing that you don't believe in curses." I was brought out of my thoughts as Ciel and Sebastian conversed about the apparent cruse on this forest.

"Ciel I feel the same. Curses do not exist, at least ones made by humans. Witches aren't real. They are just crazed women in search of a reason to persecute insolent men who have wronged them is some way. These women use what ever resources they can collect and manipulate weak willed minds to do their bidding. All it is a ploy using the weaker link." I rationalized.

"Love you should start to believe more. You'd be amazed by what lurks in the darkest depths of the human mind." Sebastian smirked.

Ciel and I shared the same look of skepticism. I maybe immortal but I am not some blind sheep willing to follow whatever rubbish is placed in front of me. I am far too intelligent for that.

Just because I love Sebastian doesn't mean I will follow blindly. As William said, demons lie. I just hope Sebastian doesn't lie to me anymore.

"Look my lord. Buildings up ahead." Sebastian spoke.

"This isn't creepy at all." I muttered as we walked through the village.

"H-hey! Is anyone home?" Finny called.

"Intruders! Get them!" I heard women yelling in German.

We were bombarded with multiple questions as well as being syphoned into the middle.

"Beruhige dich Wir wollen nur mit dem Herrn dieses Dorfes sprechen. nichts mehr. (Calm yourselves. We only wish to speak with the lord of this village. Nothing more.)" I spoke.

"Ihr nach Lord Sullivan! Töte sie! Verteidige den lord! (Their after lord Sullivan! Kill them! Defend the lord!)" These women started to close in.

"Was machst du so viel Aufregung?! (What are you making such a fuss for?!)" Larger muscular man holding a small girl.

"Are you lord Sullivan?" I asked in German **(an:/ lol I got tired of google translate)**.

"Indeed I am. Sieglinde Sullivan. Lord of this forest." The small girl answered.

I blinked. Eh? She's so small!

"Enough. These travelers have come a long way. And besides that the woods are dangerous during the night. Come. You shall stay with me." She smiled.

"My lady you don't mean the green manor do you?" One of the women questioned.

"Do you question my judgement?" She asked.

"No.." The woman backed away.

I looked at the others. They either held a look of relief or indifference. Doll though, looked nervous as ever. I felt a bit of empathy for the girl. It's scary being in a place like this. I then noticed Finny comforting her. I smiled. Those two are adorable together. I think that they will become a legitimate couple in maybe a year tops. We'll see.

"This isn't a normal village." I mumbled looking around the village.

"What is your name? The small girl asked Ciel I assumed.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel answered.

"No, not you. Her. What is the name of the Rose?" She looked directly at me.

"Rina Dalles." I answered with a small smile.

"How old are you?" She asked me abruptly.

"I am nineteen as of three months ago." I answered.

The girl nodded turning back to look in front of her.

We walked across a bridge with a what looked like a bottomless pit. I stared at the manor in front of us. It was beautiful to look at. The inside was even more impressive. The interior was decorated with a rustic feel only enhancing the ambiance of the manor.

"Please wait down here." Sebastian spoke to the servants.

I just sighed softly as we arrived in the dining room.

"I have to apologize in advance. My cousin isn't very proficient in German. While I speak it fluently, Ciel can only speak some of it. Although he can read German perfectly fine." I explained to lady Sullivan.

She smiled and giggled looking at Ciel.

"What did you say?" Ciel demanded after hearing her laugh.

I only responded with my own little giggle and looked to Sebastian. The silence in the room went on for a good hour before lady Sullivan's stomach let out a very loud grumble.

"My body is telling me it needs nourishment." She spoke.

"What is taking your butler so long?" Ciel asked in German to my surprise.

"Yes, where is he? It's been over an hour. This is unlike him." Lady Sullivan spoke.

"I suppose I should go and help him then." Sebastian spoke leaving the three of us to converse.

"Where is the short one's parents?" Lady Sullivan asked me.

"Ciel's parents died in a fire when he was young." I answered sadly remembering mother and I running out of our carriage as the flames leapt up consuming the whole manor.

"What about yours?" She asked.

"Mine? My father died when I was younger and my mother just recently passed away." I answered.

Lady Sullivan nodded.

"What is the name of the black haired man?" She asked quickly.

"His name is Sebastian. He is my butler." Ciel spoke.

"Are you betrothed to him?" She asked me.

"That is difficult to answer but in the sense of the the word yes. He and I are suppose to be wedded. I love him dearly." I answered.

Lady Sullivan looked surprised by my answer.

"How does he feel about this?" She gestured to Ciel whom was trying to listen to our conversation.

"She's asking how you feel about Sebastian and I as a couple." I explained in English.

Ciel stated at me and then spoke.

"It doesn't bother me anymore but at first I admit I was jealous. I loved Rina and my butler in the end was able to win her heart. I guess because of my parents death that I began to cling to Rina as some sort of support and I still do. Only difference is I have put my feelings for her aside and decided that her happiness is more valuable then my own petty wishes." Ciel spoke.

I translated that to lady Sullivan who looked surprised yet again and then smiled as a response.

Sebastian and Wolfram served us our food finally. Lady Sullivan had no qualms in digging into the food. Her way of consumption though led me to giggle. Sebastian and Ciel stated at me.

"What are you laughing about?" Lady Sullivan stop eating to look at me.

"Nothing. I'm just glad to see you have such a healthy appetite. Most girls now of days eat like faintly little swans." I responded staring to eat.

I could see lady Sullivan trying to copy the way I was eating. It was honestly sweet to have the girl attempt to mimic my movements.

"Lord Wolfram!" Hilde came in panting.

Poor woman.

"What happened?" Wolfram asked.

"It's terrible! The werewolf. It's back!" She cried out.

Ciel, Sebastian and I looked at each other. The curse.

:::

This wolf curse makes no absolute sense. Not an ounce of magic is here. I only smell chemicals and iron. Nothing supernatural. I also don't particularly like Hilde or the rest of those "witches". I have an inkling of a feeling that maybe the whole village might be hiding something from poor lady Sullivan. That girl deserves to know everything, so why hid things? This just doesn't add up.

I groaned loudly slipping my dress off leaving me in my under dress and corset. I then let out a sigh. None of this is making much sense.

A cough alerted me of the presence of Sebastian and Ciel.

"Is there something the matter?" I asked still standing there.

"The young Lord and I are going out for quite small amount of time. We need you to stay here in case of anything that might be the least bit helpful with this whole curse happens." Sebastian spoke.

I nodded. I would like to come but something about Wolfram and lady Sullivan had my gears turning in my mind.

With that the two of them left. I need a nice long bath after something like this. Today has been a bit exciting not so much as a normal case in London but I can't particularly chose what my assignments are now can I? I chuckled to myself before placing gonna night gown. I chose a strapless one that I reserve normally for summer and spring months. Blowing out the candle I snuggle into the soft silk covers and stare out the window to my left. I know demons normally do not partake in slumber but I honestly want to sleep. I don't care if it isn't normal. I want to sleep. I soon closed my eyes and breather in. Before I knew it I had slipped into a dreamless slumber.

:::

 **An:/ Yeah. Another one. Finally. Took me long enough. I had an idea. I wanted to fit my own personal arc concerning Rina and inner demons (no pun intended). I thought that maybe some personal growth would be great. I plan on putting it right after the green witch arc. What do you think? Please comment/review and don't forget to follow/favorite as well.**

 **Until next time my luvies~**

 **GraceRoyal**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Wolfbaine and Roses

**Finny: Grace! Hide me!**

 **Me: What? Why?**

 **Finny: I ruined the young master's prize roses. He's going to kill me for sure. *sobs like child***

 **Me: *sighs* Fine. Go hide in my closet. Not a peep you hear!?**

 **Finny: Thank you! *shakes you in pure excitement* I promise to make it up to you. *hides***

 **Me: *rolls eyes and sits back at desk***

 **Sebastian: You wouldn't happen to know where Finnian has gone do you? *whispers in ear***

 **Me: *glares* No. No I don't. Now leave. I have to finish this chapter.**

 **Sebastian: They say taking breaks in between writing is a great way to prevent writers block. *smirks with hand on my shoulder***

 **Me: Oh no no on. Last time I bare was able to walk. I'm not going through that again. Find someone else to curve your hunger. Not me. *stubbornly stomps***

 **Sebastian: Oh is that so? *hands caress my skin* Your body begs to differ.**

 **Me: *red faced* You have a Damn silver tongue you bastard. *struggles to look at Sebastian***

 **Finny: *in closet blushing madly from Sebastian's interaction with Grace***

 **Me: Just get out already. I have to write *voice cracks slightly***

 **Sebastian: Hmmm. I have other plans. *smirks while picking you up and placing Grace on the bed***

 **Finny: *holds mouth while trying to keep himself from a nose bleed***

 **Sebastian: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to Grace all credit goes to Yana Taboso. Grace only owns Rina and the story rights. *purrs while licking lips***

 **Me: I don't like your tone or the look on your face. You better tell me what in the hell you are planning and you better let me up if you know what's good for you damn demon. *struggles under Sebastian's hold***

 **Sebastian: Oh I believe you will find what we are doing quite pleasurable for the both of us. *still smirking***

 **Me: *shivers* You ruin my sheets and I will ring your neck.**

 ***loud moans and groans***

 **Finny: Oh My... who knew she and Sebastian... *thinking quietly while brain shuts down***

:::

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

:::

 _ **Chapter Twelve: Wolfbaine and Roses**_

:::

 _:::Third person:::_

Rina ran down the hall and slammed the door open startling everyone in the room.

"Ciel! Oh my god!" She had been hysterical for the last two hours upon learning of Ciel's condition.

"Don't touch me! Rina! I can't see. It's dark and I'm scared!" Ciel screamed clinging onto Finnian.

"Ciel it's ok I'm here." She approached the bed with caution.

She softly sat down and rubbed soothing circles around his back. Ciel let go of Finny and crawled awkwardly into Rina's lap still whimpering.

"Nothing will happen to you Ciel. I promise." Rina continued to coddle him like a small child until sleep had taken it's toll.

Rina delicately removed herself from Ciel but soon was pulled on by him.

"Don't leave me..." He whimpered still holding onto her.

Rina sighed.

"Meyrin fetch my book." She spoke crawling into the covers next to Ciel.

"You're staying?" Tanaka asked.

"Yes. I have no other options. Besides with how vulnerable he is I wouldn't want someone larger then him to prey upon him. At least with me here I can put up a good fight." Rina answered receiving the book she had requested from Meyrin.

"The rest of you go back to sleep." Sebastian finally spoke sending everyone out of the room.

"I'll be back my love. I have to speak with the witch. I promise to come back with some sweets. Although is still don't understand why you enjoy human food seems how you are a demoness now." Sebastian spoke with a bit of tease.

Ciel looked quite confused while Rina responded in German.

"I still enjoy at least pretending I am human. Also human food may not be sufficient for our kind, I still partake in it because it does curve my hunger slightly." Rina answered.

Sebastian smiled.

"Ciel what do you want me to read to you? I have a book of Fairy tales." Rina cooed at Ciel due to his fragile state.

"Read to me." He answered in a more relaxed state.

"Alright." Rina smiled.

:::

Next morning the green manor was a buzz. Why must you ask? Well, today lady Sullivan has a new butler, one named Sebastian Michaelis.

"Good morning everyone. I know it is a bit late for introductions but I am Sebastian Michaelis. I will be the one serving master Sullivan today. As for the rest I have assigned duties. Meyrin you will be striping the linens and washing laundry. Bardroy you will be making lunch preparations. Snake you will polish all the sliver. As for you Finny. You will be taking care of the young Lord and lady Rina." Sebastian spoke.

"Yay! I get to... Wait! Take care of the young master?!" Finny yelled in shock.

"Do I really have to?" Finny asked.

"You're the only one he will allow around him minus lady Rina of course but he won't let her go so it's up to you to take care of the both of them. As for me l will be serving master Sullivan." Sebastian turned and began to make morning tea.

 _:::Rina's perspective:::_

I yawned sitting up. I hadn't slept like that since I was small. I then looked down at the night stand to find breakfast waiting for me.

I picked up the mix berries compo and spread it on my scone. I also had a cup of warm earl grey tea. Sebastian must have been in here while I slept. Ciel began to stir next to me. He curled up holding onto my arm like a stuffed bear. I was able to eat with one arm luckily. I then leaned back onto the head board with pillows situated behind me so I may be comfortable. I then picked up my own personal copy of _The Count of Monte Cristo_. I could use a little bit of revenge and love right about now.

I thought back on the events of Noah's arc circus. I automatically went to what William said about demons and what happened with Beast. Yes I forgave him, but deep down... I still loath him for it. These feelings I am coming across are rather frustrating. I love him with all my heart but I also still hate him. I growled putting down my book. If this bond we share is so powerful... then why was he able to push it aside? I had so many questions. Maybe I should actually talk to William again. I groaned. All of this thinking is giving me a headache.

"Rina what time is it?" Ciel had sat up and was rubbing his eye.

"Looks to be about nine or ten by the position of the sun." I answered.

"Are you going to read more to me?" He asked meekly.

"We finished the fairy tales. What else could we possible read?" I questioned.

"What you are reading." Ciel felt around for the novel I was currently engrossed in.

" _Count of Monte Cristo_? Are you sure you want that one?" I asked holding the book in my hand.

Ciel nodded his head and I smiled.

"Fine. I guess I can read you this. Although I can't guarantee you will enjoy this novel as much as I do." I mused.

"Chapter one..."

:::

"Ciel come out from under the covers and let lady Sullivan check your wounds. It will hurt more if she doesn't change the bandages." I spoke standing next to Sebastian.

Ciel peeked from under the covers and finally came out of the little cocoon of blankets he had wrapped himself up in.

"Ciel do you mind if I go step out for a little. I promise to come back." I smiled.

 _:::Third person:::_

Ciel uneasily nodded allowing her to leave. Sebastian followed in suit.

"Are you alright?" He reached to caress her cheek but she pushed his gloved hand away.

"Sebastian this has been wracking my brain for some time. Why is it that you cheated on me so easily? If this bond we have is so strong why were you able to shove it aside in that one instance?" Rina asked with hurt written all over her face.

She had to admit it felt great releasing such a negative feelings in stead of holding them in like she had been for the last few months.

Sebastian was taken back by her sudden change of mood. What could have brought on such a negative discussion?

"Easy? It wasn't at all easy. I had my orders from the young Lord. He said to collect as much information within any means possible. You and I both know that his orders are absolute when I am locked in a contract. I never would intentionally break your heart if I could help it. I tried all possible methods to get her to relay the information the young Lord so desired but she didn't respond to any of them. I had no other choice. And because of what I did to you I you now are feeling such negative feelings. It tears me up inside knowing I had hurt you so badly. You even refused my touch for two months. Please believe me when I say that I love you. I don't know what I would do without you by my side." Sebastian spoke softly.

Rina bit her lip.

"What brought this up to the surface? Please tell me love." He begged for her to answer.

"I was reading the _Count of Monte Cristo_..." Rina muttered.

"A book brought this up?" He gave her a look of shock.

"Yes. A book. I just. I don't know. I feel as if maybe you only love the idea of me. Not me. I've been told almost all my life that I am absolutely beautiful and that I looked as pristine and regal as a rose. Sometimes I wish I that mother hadn't found me on the bank of the Thames just so that I might have had a light chance of being treated more human. I..." Rina rubbed her arm turning away from Sebastian.

"William and I had a conversation. He said that demons lie in order to obtain what the desire. He even went as far as to say that I was your prey... I don't know what to believe. I'm starting to think that our relationship was damned from the very beginning. Human turned demon and an ancient demon together might upset your ruler Lucifer." Rina's hand gently held onto Sebastian's.

"No. I do not care if our relationship upsets anyone. It is you that has taught me what real true compassion really is. It was you that did this." Placed her hand on his chest over his heart.

Rina felt the heartbeat of his chest.

"Sebastian is that?" He cut her off.

"A heartbeat? Yes. It happened after we made love for the first time. You gave me a heart. You gave me a reason to care. You're the reason I can feel love and empathy. Don't ever think that I do not love you." Sebastian kissed her forehead.

"Malaphas... I love you but I also loath you." Rina spoke before walking back in the direction of Ciel's room.

"I hope your loath for me is weaker then your love." He spoke genuinely.

"We will see. It's a matter of whether you can be truly monogamous or not." Rina opened the door right as lady Sullivan finished wrapping the last bandage.

"And don't mistake this as me forgetting. I'm giving you a second chance. Don't ruin what I have given." Rina said entering.

"I promise you won't be disappointed by the outcome my lady." Sebastian spoke.

Rina only sat back down in the bed right as Ciel wrapped his arms yet again around her person.

:::

 **An:/ Another chapter! Yo yo guys. So I put in a little tid bit about what initially happened in between Noah's arc and the Atlantic arc because of a review left by a Guest. I completely messed up by having Rina initially forgive Sebastian so soon and also neglected to have him show remorse for what he had done. I assumed because of the time line having Noah's arc during the winter at some point and the Atlantic arc in the beginning of spring that maybe two months would be a good period of time for Rina to contemplate her whole reason for being with a demon in the first place. All will be explained in her own personal story arc I will be putting here. Not sure how long though. Maybe one or two chapters. Anyway don't forget to leave a comment/review and remember to follow/favorite this story for updates.**

 **Happy reading my luvs~**

 **Gracie (GraceRoyal)**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Tainted Rose

**Meyrin: Finny you look dazed. Is everything alright? *stares at Finny***

 **Finny: ... Grace... Closet... *mumbles incoherently***

 **Bardroy: What's up with him? *enters room***

 **Meyrin: I don't know. Finny is acting funny. He won't tell me what is bothering him.**

 **Sebastian: What are you three bumbling idiots doing? Get to work. The young Lord doesn't pay you to stand around idly like useless lumps. *glares***

 **Meyrin and Bardroy: Sorry Sebastian! *scurrying off***

 **Me: Finny are you ok? *slowly walks to Finny***

 **Finny: I should be asking you that! *cries remembering what happened***

 **Me: I'm fine really. Sore but fine none the less. *smiles affectionately***

 **Sebastian: So he was in the closet. I had a feeling he was. I'm quite impressed with your ability to stay silent despite what was going on. *smirks***

 **Finny and Me: *turns red with embarrassment***

 **Me: I-I don't own Black Butler I only own Rina and the story rights *dashes out of the room with Finny***

 **Sebastian: *sighs* What am I going to do with her?**

:::

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

:::

 _ **Chapter Thirteen: Tainted Rose**_

:::

 _:::Rina's perspective:::_

"Ciel please come out of there." I felt my patience with him running thin.

Ciel still remained curled up in the curtains screaming about how he hated this place and wanted to go home.

I glanced over at Sebastian. He had finished bandaging Finny and was standing up.

"Sebastian a word?" I asked pulling him outside the room.

"You need to fix this. Ciel can't go on acting like this. We need him sound for this case." We spoke in hushed tones.

"I thought you were against the idea of him returning to his normal self." Sebastian spoke seriously.

"I am but I also understand that this Ciel isn't real. As much as I love seeing the innocent child side of him, that part of him died a long time ago. It took me this long to accept that. Fix your contract." My word leaked a mix of bitterness and truth.

"Very well. I will but I don't think you will like what I am going to do." Sebastian warned.

"Tell me. You know I would do anything for Ciel. Even if it meant going against my own morals to do so." I stated.

:::

Later that evening I stood to the side of the room as Sebastian entered the room. Oh this dreadful plan better work...

"Finnian I'm going to ask that you leave for a while." Sebastian spoke.

"What? No!" Finny exclaimed.

"Finny just please listen for once." I snapped.

Finny's face dropped and he left willingly.

I closed the door and stood to the side.

"I have received a letter from the queen. It also seems as if we will be thrown out of the village tomorrow morning. Come get out of bed." Sebastian spoke in his normal tone.

"N-no!" Ciel responded under the covers.

"Oh so you are going to abandon your position as the queen's watch dog." Sebastian's tone turned slightly sinister.

"Very well. You won't have to experience any hardship if you're no longer the queen's watch dog. No one will blame you for not wanting that forever. The servants as well as your own cousin will treat you well. However..." Sebastian's human form dissipated leaving him is his frightening demonic form.

"Abandoning your revenge mid-way is a breech of contract." The shadow like tendrils wrapped around Ciel and pulled him out of his covers.

I turned away not wanting to watch.

"Ahh... What an utterly boring end. I almost feel sorry for all of those that have become a victim to your boring existence." Sebastian tutted in dissatisfaction.

"Rina help me!" Ciel screamed.

I bit my lip.

Turned. I couldn't back out now.

"You brought this on yourself. Abandoning your position..." I gave a sinister smile.

I felt so much inner turmoil. Don't want to do this... but it must be done if I want him back to normal.

Flames licked up my palms onto my fingers. I gently touched Ciel's face.

"You're going to be disappearing any way. It's not as if you care really." I spoke with my eyes glowing that demonically haunting magenta.

"It's not what Malaphas wanted most likely. But at least he might get a decent meal out of it." I turned away from the both of them.

"I hate that it had to come to this Ciel. I was hoping I would see you grow up and marry Elizabeth before this. But I guess that not everything goes according to plan." I hid the pain of having to abandon Ciel.

I made a promise to uncle Vincent and aunt Rachel. I'm breaking my promise. No... I have to. If I don't let Sebastian do this then... Ciel might be stuck like this. The queen needs her watch dog and I do not want to be the one to handicap Ciel. I have to let this happen...

:::

I couldn't hear Ciel anymore and finally turned yet again. Ciel had opened his eyes suddenly.

"Sebastian! You damn bastard! Let me go right now! That's an order!" Sebastian retracted the shadows and returned to his human form.

"This terrible behaviour towards your master." Ciel stated in his normal tone.

I smiled.

"Terribly sorry my Lord. You were tossing and turning. Good morning." Sebastian keeled in front of Ciel.

Ciel kicked Sebastian's shoulder and looked up at me.

"You were going to let him eat me weren't you?" Ciel questioned with a soft glare.

"I had no choice. As much as I loved coddling you and having you snuggle with me like when you were younger, you were so paranoid that you refused to act on your duties to the queen." I answered with a brow raised.

Ciel blushed at the mention of her coddling him.

"We will not speak of that. I wasn't myself at all." Muttered.

"I suppose we should let the others in." I spoke grabbing the attention of both Ciel and Sebastian.

"Yes. That we shall." With Ciel's answer Sebastian opened the door and all five servants landed on the ground.

"Rose! I was so worried that you were hurt!" Doll cried out hugging me.

I just smiled.

"No but smiles is back to normal." I gestured to Ciel whom was bandaged and bruised.

"That's a relief. Him acting like a child scared me kind of." Doll smiled in response.

"Relief?" Ciel raised a brow.

"Young master! You're back!" Meyrin, Finny and Bardroy yelled in unison.

Snake and Doll just looked at me with smiles.

"Just forget how I was yesterday. I wasn't thinking straight." Ciel spoke.

"I don't know. It was pretty bad master." Bardroy spoke.

"It's alright for you to act your age master." Meyrin spoke with a slight smile.

"I'm already missing you snuggling with me like you did when you were six." I smiled causing everyone to silence themselves.

"Finnian. Thank you for taking care of Rina and I." Ciel spoke.

Finny smiled brightly and nodded.

"Now what is this about a letter?" I interrupted.

"It's right here." Sebastian handed it to Ciel and I.

I sat down next to Ciel so I could see what was on the sheet of paper.

C4H8Cl2S

NaOCl

"What is this code?" Ciel asked.

"It was an emergency. I had the royal family do an analysis of the plant matter around Werewolf forest. This is the true identity of the curse and it's antidote." Sebastian spoke.

"So this is the curse." I spoke sharing the same look as Ciel.

"And it seems as if her majesty is off her rocker." I giggled showing Ciel the last part of the letter.

"Still absurd as ever." Ciel sighed.

:::

I decided that I should have a little chat with lady Sullivan before we leave for London and slipped into he room.

"Lady Sullivan." I spoke softly sitting on the bed.

"Rina?" She rubbed her eyes sitting up.

"I wanted to come and thank you personally for being such a gracious host and saving Ciel. We're actually leaving tonight and should be gone by morning. I thought you would at least deserve a proper thank you before we go." I smiled standing up.

Ciel and Sebastian were outside her window and I opened the window.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me properly." Ciel spoke staring at lady Sullivan.

"Oh so this is a pay you with my body thing then? Do I get to eat food off your naked body?" She smirked.

"Absolutely not!" Ciel blushed yelling.

I held my tongue in order to not laugh. I knew if I did Ciel would probably glare.

"We have something even better. The outside world. We can take you with us so you may experience something good for once." I spoke smiling still.

"I can't go. I am the green witch and the law states u cannot leave." She looked away.

"Very well. Then I believe this is goodbye. By the morning we will have disappeared like a vague dream. So long... friend..." Ciel spoke

"Don't forget to close the window. We wouldn't want you to get sick." I approached the window where Ciel and Sebastian were standing.

"Wait!" Lady Sullivan grabbed the back of my dress.

"I wish to go. I want to know more about the outside." She spoke.

"Alright then you should be dressed." Sebastian helped her with her dress.

I picked her up simular to how Wolfram would.

"Let us show you a world unknown." I spoke with Ciel and Sebastian smiling at her.

 _:::Third person:::_

Sebastian took hold of lady Sullivan due to Rina being a lady. Rina of course protested but Sebastian did not really care. The four of them made their way to a dimly lit corridor.

"Where are we going? This is not the outside world at all." Lady Sullivan spoke.

"No we're taking you there. No need to worry." They entered the large underground room that contained the magic circle.

"Isn't this the magic circle you use to complete your duty as the green witch?" Sebastian inquired.

"Yes... how did you know?!" Lady Sullivan exclaimed.

"A snake told me." He answered.

"You can talk with snakes? Are you a great warlock?" Lady Sullivan gasped.

"Oh no. I'm simply one hell of a butler." He smirked.

"I want your fabulous DNA!" Her eyes sparkled when she exclaimed this.

"Sorry lady Sullivan but he's all mine." Rina gave his butt a little smack and smirked.

"I wish to unsee that." Ciel gagged a little.

"We will deal with that later." Sebastian stated staring at Rina while most likely planning how she would be punished.

 _:::Rina's perspective:::_

I finally understood what Ciel and Sebastian were doing by showing the girl this stuff. They were trying to give her the truth that she so craved. We finally found ourselves in a factory like setting with that weird old hag standing in front of a crowd of werewolves.

"The green witch finally came through! Gas that can vaporize all life and it's all ours." This demented old woman yelled.

"You! What does this mean!" Lady Sullivan fell out of Sebastian's hold.

I couldn't help but feel absolutely horrible for this child. All these people used her and for what? The development of a chemical weapon capable of mass death? What kind of person fabricates a lie like this. They even bound her feet. I felt true remorse for this child in the worse way.

"Children are not their parents tools!" Ciel screamed shooting the light in the ceiling.

He then grabbed lady Sullivan and ran.

"Sebastian! Rina! You know what to do!" Ciel yelled running.

"You know you idiots have cause terrible trouble for me." Rina spoke with a devilish look on her face.

Her eyes began glowing a demonic magenta.

"Shall we take care of the garbage love?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Certainly." Rina spoke as the apparent werewolves pulled out full military weapons.

:::

 **An:/ Holy crap. I'm just pumping out chapters aren't I? Anyway the planning for Rina's personal arc is going well. I can't decide whether I want to do flash backs or have Sebastian and her talk this out fully when they return from Germany with lady Sullivan and Wolfram. Also I wanted to let you guys know that if anyone wants to do fan art of Blood Rose. Feel free to do so. Just make sure to credit me as the author. My tumblr is askgraceroyal and devianrart is GraceRoyal (original I know). Don't forget to follow/favorite and comment/review. I enjoying hearing from my readers.**

 **Until next chapter luvies~**

 **Gracie**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Black Roses in Spring

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. That belongs to Yana Taboso. I only own Rina and the story rights. Regarding the personal arc I have decided to do a full on flash back. The chapter(s) for her arc will be a full on flash back. Please don't be confused with the story going back in time. Anyway on with the chapter!**

:::

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

:::

 _ **Chapter Fourteen: Black Roses in Spring**_

:::

 _:::Rina's perspective:::_

Cracking my knuckles I placed my palm on the ground. This confused the fake wolves. Sebastian stared at me waiting for my move.

I concentrated my thoughts on the manifestation of fire and opened my eyes. Flames spewed from my palm spreading towards the men in gas suits. Sebastian used my fire as cover and launched himself into the air. Knives flung themselves from his fingers effortlessly. The sound of gun fire echoed through the factory warehouse.

"My daughter!" Some one dragged the old hag away, not that I cared really.

Bullets pierced my torso which annoyed me to no end. I growled spitting out the bullets and started flinging them back at who ever shot them as Sebastian does on occasion. After we were able to release some of the gas, Man after man fell at our feet until multiple bodies laid motionless around us.

"This is my favorite dress too." I frowned examining the tears caused by bullets and or knives.

"I'm sure the young Lord will buy you a new dress, maybe even multiple." Sebastian spoke taking my hand in a gentlemen's fashion.

"Shall we go? I believe there are more but I do not believe you wish to fight more then you have to." Sebastian spoke opening the door.

"You aren't wrong darling." I smiled.

 _:::Third person:::_

Ciel set Sieglinde down on the ground.

"If you stay here countless people will try to use you. I believe now it's time you truly chose. Come with us or end it now." Ciel pointed the gun at her forehead.

Ciel knew that if Rina saw him he would be most likely beaten. He saw the softness in her eyes when she looked at lady Sullivan. Rina had a soft spot for children. She always had. That was the reason Ciel even spared Doll. Rina would have never forgiven him. Even if they were family.

Sieglinde stared at Ciel with her eyes full of tears.

"I want to vanish. I can't believe I created such a demonic weapon..." She muttered weakly.

"True. You wouldn't have to hear all the screams of the people you could have saved." Ciel spoke.

"Saved?" She questioned.

"While you have created a poison for your people, you have also created the ultimate medicine. An almost magical serum of sorts." Ciel then smiled.

"Magic? You really think I can do that?" Lady Sullivan's eyes widened.

"Now I will ask you again. Do you wish to go with me or do you want to die?" The gun in his hand stayed firmly aimed at her.

"I want to live! I want to help others!" She cried.

"Then let us go." Ciel smiled picking her up once more.

 _::: Rina's perspective:::_

"Professor Sullivan. We need to leave. It's dangerous here. Those damn English spies killed everyone in the factory warehouse." One of the men that had taken the hag spoke.

"You're quite a sad little woman." I spoke with Sebastian behind me.

The shock in her face shown she was not expecting us at all.

"Using your own flesh and blood. You're more than pathetic, you're lowly scum." I smirked.

Anyone who stands in my way while I'm protecting someone I love will be eliminated. No questions asked.

"The gas detection system is going off but w-ah?!" The hag started to choke as the gas filled her lungs.

"How does it feel to be poisoned by your own weapon?" Sebastian smirked dropping her already dead body.

"Shall we?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hold on. One moment." I smiled igniting my palm.

Flames engulfed the whole room destroying all of the research made by lady Sullivan.

"Now we can leave." I spoke as my heels clicked down the concrete with Sebastian close behind.

A weapon like this would defiantly make work for all the grim reapers in both the British branch as well as the German branch.

:::

Sebastian and I have split up to cover more ground. These Germans are so persistent. I've had to kill five of them in the past three minutes. I heard a loud blast followed by gun shots causing me to freeze.

"You bloody better know what you are doing Ciel." Growled continuing to run.

I could hear the distant sound of a train and so I sped up. I found myself on the train tracks. Wolfram had fallen from being shot. I grabbed what ever was closest to me which happens to be a saber and decapitated that bitch that shot Wolf. Despite him being cold and distant he was a dedicated butler for lady Sullivan.

"Rina run!" Sieglinde yelled causing me to stop thinking.

I kicked my heels off and ran. I finally jumped but nearly missed. Sebastian had pulled me in last second to his chest. Everyone was here. Doll, Snake, Bardroy, Meyrin, Finny, all of them.

"Is everyone alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Wolf!" I glanced down.

He was bleeding out. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Ciel handed her a heated knife and told her to stab the wound in order to stop the bleeding. Her hand shakily grasped the handle of the knife. She stared up at Ciel for reassurance and took in a sharp uneasy breath.

I decided that I would catch my breath and turned. This whole trip brought up some unresolved issues that I had previously buried so that maybe I wouldn't have to face them. Number one being the uncertainty of Sebastian and I's future together. I may not be very religious but the bible depicts demons as creatures of wrath and lust. Whether it is an extreme bias or not, I don't quite know. What is keeping Malaphas from breaking his word and taking yet another whore into his bed? I then shook my head. No. Malaphas loves me... I believe.

:::

 **An:/ Holy shit that took me awhile. Hopefully you guys weren't kept on your toes for too long. Next chapter is the new arc! I'm so excited! This is where you are filled if for the two months in between Noah's arc and the College arc (which sadly I skipped). You all will finally learn about Rina's full past and how she learned of Sebastian's true name as well as other things. I hope this chapter isn't too badly written. Don't forget to follow/favorite this story as well as leave a comment.**

 **Until we meet next time~**

 **Gracie**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Immortalized Roses pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit. I only own Rina and the rights to my story.**

:::

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

:::

 _ **Chapter Fifteen: Immortalized Roses (pt.1)**_

:::

 _ **:::Winter, 1875:::**_

"Uncle Vincent! Uncle Vincent! Is aunt Rachel ok?" Little five year old Rina ran pulling herself up in none other that the lap of Vincent Phantomhive.

"She's fine Rina. Don't you worry. Your mother and her are in the other room. You know your baby cousin is coming right?" He smiled gently running his fingers through the young girl's hair.

"Really? I hope it's a girl. I can play with my dolls with her." Rina smiled brightly in her uncle's lap.

Vincent couldn't describe the joy he felt when Rina was close in his reach. The child was truly a fresh of breath air in such a dark and sadistic world such as this.

"Can you promise your uncle something little dove?" Vincent asked.

"What?" She cocked her head adorably.

"Promise me you will never loose that smile of yours. It's very precious. And also promise me you will always be kind to those who deserve it." Vincent stared into her gold colored irises.

She nodded her head vigorously and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Anything for you uncle Vincent." She smiled yet again.

Soon the next room was filled with the sound of a wailing baby.

"Is that my cousin?" Rina began bouncing.

"I believe that is." He spoke playing her down.

Angelina came out of the room with a smile.

"Vincent it's a boy." She smiled and then crouched down to meet her daughter.

"You want to see your cousin now?"

"Yes mama!" Rina beamed.

"Shh. We don't want to startle auntie Rachel. She's very tired." Vincent spoke taking Rina's hand and leading her into the room.

Rachel laid in the bed cradling a small bundle in her arms.

"Aunt Rachel is that him?" Rina asked crawling onto the bed and making her way to the head of the bed in order to see her cousin.

"Yes my dear. His name is Ciel. Would you like to hold him after uncle Vincent?" Rachel held a gentle smile seeing Rina so excited.

"Yes." Rina answered watching as Vincent held the small baby in his arms.

"Remember what I told you about holding children Rina." Angelina spoke as Vincent handed her the child.

The baby boy looked up at Rina and babbled before becoming drowsy. Rina stared at Ciel mystified by the tiny human in her arms.

"Mama he's like a porcelain doll." Rina spoke as Vincent handed the child back to Rachel.

"That's right sweetheart and that means you have to be very careful with him." Angelina pulled her daughter up into her arms.

"Vincent make sure my sister gets plenty of rest so that she's strong enough to feed Ciel. I will be sure to come in every day to check her vitals but beyond that I believe she will recover quite nicely. Now with that said I believe we will take our leave." Rina smiled in her mother's arms.

"Angelina can't you let Rina stay the night? I do need someone to keep me company since Rachel is in bed with Ciel to take care of." Vincent spoke.

"Well I suppose that wouldn't be a problem. What do you say Rina? Do you want to stay and play with uncle Vincent?" Angelina asked.

"Yes I do mama!" Rina exclaimed but was quieted by Tanaka.

"Alright. I will be back tomorrow to fetch you. I promise sweetheart." Angelina smiled at Vincent before leaving.

Vincent held out his hand to his niece.

"Come. Why don't you go play with your toys in the study while I finish up my papers?" Rina eagerly agreed and followed Vincent.

Rina wasn't the only one that followed Vincent. The puppy that he had gotten last week was also following them. Rina had named him Sebastian.

Vincent looked up from his papers to see Rina with Sebastian in her lap as she played with the doll house that he had for her. She continually stroked the young hound dog's fur as he rested in he lap. Rina giggled playing with the toys.

Vincent smiled. He was so glad Angelina didn't give her to an orphanage when she had initially found her on the banks of the Thames. Rina was too special and honestly he couldn't imagine his life without Rina. She was his little ray of sunshine just as Rachel and Ciel were.

A knock to the study caused Vincent to look up. Tanaka stood there with a soft smile.

"My Lord dinner is ready." The butler spoke.

"Come along Rina. Time to eat." Vincent stood.

Rina picked up Sebastian and took the pup along with them to the dining room. She set him down and got up into the chair. Sebastian curled up next to her chair and sat obediently.

"Grandpa Tanaka what's for dinner?" Rina asked.

"I'm so glad you asked my lady. Tonight's selection is a roasted pork sirloin with a cream mushroom based sauce with seasoned potatoes and a fresh mint salad." He spoke setting out both Vincent and Rina's plate.

"What about dessert?" Vincent smiled knowing he had grasped the attention of Rina.

"We have a strawberry parfait with seasonal berries and a drizzle of chocolate on the top." Tanaka spoke.

Rina ate like a little lady just how her father had taught her. She practiced really hard to memorize where each utensil sat and what it was for. Vincent carried on small talk with Rina.

His topic of interest came when Rina had mentioned that her father was wanting to do some business in India. The two of them carried on until Tanaka came in.

"Lady Phantomhive wishes to speak with you lady Rina." Tanaka smiled.

Rina pushed her dessert plate back and hopped out of her seat. Sebastian followed in tow as she made her way to her aunt and uncle's quarters.

"Rina come here." Rachel held a soft smile.

Rina crawled back to the spot she had sat previously that afternoon. Sebastian sat on the floor waiting for Rina to come back down.

"Yes auntie." She spoke.

"I wanted to ask a favor of you." Vincent walker in and closed the door.

"Anything for you." Rina beamed.

"I want you to watch over Ciel. Can you promise that? If anything ever happens to uncle Vincent and I, I want you to be the one to watch over Ciel and protect him." Rachel smiled at the child.

"I promise I will watch Ciel. I don't want anything to happen to him." Rina smiled staring at the small baby in her aunt's arms.

"I will be the best cousin ever." She kissed Ciel I'm the forehead.

"Let's leave the two of them alone and go to the library. I can read to you if you'd like." Vincent took Rina's hand.

"Can we read Sherlock Holmes? I want to hear some of his cases!" Rina skipped and Sebastian darted out the room after her.

Rachel only smiled before going back to feeding Ciel.

:::

 **An:/ Ok! Here's part one of Rina's back story. As you can tell I will be going from the beginning. To answer BBFan I will be addressing the College arc but I will not be doing a full in-depth story arc. Hopefully this is good for a start. I did my best seems how finals are approaching for me. Anyway please favorite/follow and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Enjoy reading~**

 **Gracie**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Immortalized Roses pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji. I only own Rina and the story rights. I'm glad that this story arc is being so well received. I thought for sure people wouldn't like this arc as much as I did. To clarify this arc is meant to reveal what I believe are important points of her life that will help develop the next arc as best I can. Without any more waiting let us go on to the chapter.**

:::

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

:::

 ** _Chapter Sixteen: Immortalized Roses pt.2_**

:::

 _:::Spring 1880:::_

Ciel and Elizabeth ran around the garden chasing each other in an exhilarating game of tag. Vincent and Rachel sat smiling while watching the two of them play. Angelina sat across from the two of them sipping at her tea. Directly next to her sat her ten year old daughter Rina whom had the family dog, Sebastian, at her feet. The ten year old snuck a scone to the dog whom appreciatively gobbled the morsel up.

"Rina darling what have I said about feeding the dog under the table?" Angelina looked at her daughter who smiled sheepishly.

"Not to do it." She answered bashfully.

"Oh Angelina don't be so hard on the girl. I remember when you did that." Rachel, her older sister, smirked while Angelina just rolled her eyes while smiling.

"How has your German been?" Vincent asked little Rina.

"Wonderfully. The tutor you appointed is the best uncle." Rina smiled.

"I wish you would be as ecstatic about the parties I take you to just as you are excited about your education." Angelina pouted at her daughter.

"Mother I much rather bury my face into a book then socialize with strangers." Rina spoke.

Vincent and Rachel looked at each other. Their niece was probably the most intelligent and inquisitive child they have met. Her brilliance was something to be admired. Most girls her age loved parties and social events but she preferred the company of either Ciel or her books.

"You and your books. Your father would have loved to hear you say that." Angelina smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry mother I didn't mean to upset you." Rina apologized seeing the fall in her facial expression.

That was another extraordinary thing about Rina. She had the ability to read human emotions and body language unlike any child they had seen.

"Don't worry darling it wasn't you that upset me. I must be going now. I have to prepare for this event. Now Rina be good to your aunt and uncle while I'm gone. I will be back to fetch you in three days." With that her mother seemingly disappeared.

"Rina why don't you go play with Ciel and Elizabeth. The two of them are staring at you." Rachel smiled.

Rina turned to see Ciel and Elizabeth hiding behind a tree trunk watching her.

Rina turned towards Rachel and smiled.

"You better run! The tickle monster is coming!" Rina yelled hopping out of her seat and running towards the the two five year olds.

"Run!" Ciel giggled as the two of them took off.

Sebastian took off at her the three children barking playfully.

"You know Vincent I can't describe the feeling I get watching Rina. That child is oh so special. I hope Angelina realizes it soon. I would hate for her and Rina to become estranged." Rachel sighed.

Vincent placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I agree love. If Angelina does continue to push it may end up damaging her bond with Rina. But you must also remember that she has a very strong bond with Ciel and the family dog. I have a feeling that her home is more here then anywhere else. I think she will be just fine as long as she has us." Vincent spoke wisely.

Rachel nodded. Her husband always knew what to say.

:::

"Come on this isn't fair Ciel! I can't even find you." Rina huffed making her way deeper into the garden.

"Ciel! This isn't funny anymore!" Rina yelled.

In fact it was scary. She had never been in this part of the garden. It looked as if no one has. The plants were over grown and cast shadows looked as if they were monsters. Rina breathed in deeply. Monsters didn't exist. Uncle Vincent said that as long as she kept a light in her heart that nothing would hurt her.

The bushes of blood red roses wrestled causing her to stop her movements.

"My my little one are you lost?" A deep voice called out.

"Whose there?!" Rina yelled.

"Look up." Rina looked up and saw a raven.

"Was it you?" Rina asked the bird.

"Yes. Yes it was." The bird replied.

"You know uncle Vincent says that ravens are bad omens." Rina spoke looking at the bird.

"Oh he is just giving us a bad reputation. We are not that bad." The bird answered.

"Last time I checked... animals can't talk." Rina spoke skeptically.

"But I am no animal." He spoke.

Rina raised a brow staring at the bird.

"You're a raven. That is an animal." Rina spoke.

"No I am in my animal form. I have a human form... and a demon form..." the raven's eyes glowed a bright red.

Rina felt fear spike in her blood but decided against showing that fear.

"Then what is your name?" Rina decided to ask.

"My name? That isn't important." The raven spoke.

"Then I shall call you nevermore." Rina spoke.

"I see you enjoy literature." The raven spoke.

"I enjoy all sorts of books. I'm not like other girls who prefer their dolls and toys." Rina smiled.

"Rina!" She heard Vincent and Rachel calling for her.

"Will I see you again nevermore?" She asked.

"Maybe. We shall see little one." With that Rina ran towards the voices.

"Rina I was so worried!" Ciel had ran to her when she had emerged from the foliage.

"It's ok Ciel. I couldn't find you or Elizabeth." Rina chuckled.

"We were hiding in the secret place papa has in his study." Ciel giggled.

"Of course you two go inside when we're playing outside." Rina playfully rolled her eyes.

Though her mind drifted back to the raven. Something about him seemed off... but she wouldn't be bothered by trivial things. Ciel was what was important at this moment.

:::

Rina sighed opening her mathematics book. She wanted to play but at the same time she had to get through this lesson. Gah! What does factoring even mean?!

"Rina dear would you like a snack break?" Rachel entered the library with a plate of macaroons and a cup of tea.

"Yes please." She answered as if she were in dire need of one.

"What lesson are you working on?" She asked as Rina stuffed the sweet into her mouth.

"Factoring." She answered taking a sip of tea.

"If I remember correctly it goes something like this..."

Rina and her aunt Rachel sat down and made their way through three lessons before uncle Vincent had interrupted the lessons to bring Ciel to his mother. The four of them looked like a happy little family all together. Rina, Vincent, Rachel and Ciel. Her mother may not realize it but Rina acts as if she is more a Phantomhive then a Dalles. Little did she know that the raven "nevermore" was watching the whole family. The ravens eyes glowed a demonic magenta before it took off into the evening sky.

:::

 **AN:/ Another chapter finally! Next chapter is the fire... poor Ciel. Speaking of Ciel. I am in the process of writing a new story called Just to See You Smile. This one is a CielxOC. The summary is:**

 **What little smile Ciel had left vanished when Elizabeth died in a tragic riding accident. Burying himself in work he avoids the world even pushing his own butler aside. What happens when a baker's daughter enters the equation? Will Ciel be able to finally find his smile again or will he end up succumbing to his own inner demons?**

 **Let me know if you want to see this story go up. To address Shape of You. I will update! Don't worry. I have to organize myself but I will update asap. My Fairy Tail fics Shades of Pink will be updated as well as Girl with a Broken smile. Any who favorite/follow and don't forget to leave a comment/review!**

 **Until we meet again~**

 **Gracie**


	18. Chapter 17: Immortalized Roses pt3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler. I only own Rina and the story rights. Ah yes the dreaded chapter... I have no clue if it will be good. Anyway one with the chapter!**

:::

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

:::

 **Chapter Seventeen: Immortalized Roses pt.3**

:::

 _:::December 1885:::_

"Rina Rina! Wake up!" Ciel bounced on Rina's mattress.

"I'm up! I'm up! Good god!" Rina exclaimed sitting up.

"I'm glad your awake." Ciel calmed down.

"Are you kidding me?" Rina gave a light hearted glare.

"Today is very special and you know why?" Ciel questioned.

A soft smile spread across Rina's face.

"Hmm. Let me think. It's someone's birthday?" Rina looked at Ciel knowing she hit the nail on the head.

"Mine! It's my birthday!" Ciel exclaimed happily.

"Happy birthday cousin." Rina spoke standing up.

"How about I spend the whole day with you? I can ask mother if she will cancel my lessons just for today so I may do so." Rina smiled.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Ciel's eyes widened.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Rina smiled.

"Alright! I'll see you down stairs!" With that Ciel ran out the room.

Rina could only smile at the pure excitement that he held.

:::

Rina sat with her aunt watching Ciel practice his violin. She had successfully convinced her mother to cancel her lessons so that she would be able to accompany Ciel throughout the day.

"Ciel try this. I think you'd find playing that cord progression much easier." Rina picked up the second violin.

Rina played a small part of his piece as an example.

"See your transition would be much smoother." Rina smiled.

"Why don't you play with your cousin? I have something to tend to so I need you to watch him." Rachel smiled at the two children.

"Go ahead aunt Rachel. I'll keep track of Ciel." Rina smiled.

"Alright. You two stay out of trouble." She stood up and left as Rina and Ciel started to play.

After his music lesson Rina helped him with his French and German despite him throwing a fit about how German is so difficult.

"Maybe we should stop with your language lessons. Besides I have something for you." Rina smiled brightly.

"Really? What?" Ciel stared wide eyed.

"Happy birthday Ciel." Rina smiled.

The ten year old smiled as Rina presented him with his gift from her.

"What is this?" He asked holding up a leather bound book.

"It's a rare addition of the first Sherlock Holmes novel. I had it personalized too." Rina opened the novel.

"To my dearest cousin. Do not let others stand in the way of your happiness. Love Rina." Ciel read.

Ciel's fingers lightly traced the leather detail along with the gold lettering on the front. Ceil then held the book to his chest and smiled brightly.

"I can't wait to show mother what you got me!" Ciel took off with the book.

"Ciel slow down! Do you have any earthly idea how difficult it is to run in a corset!" Rina stopped suddenly to when Ciel dropped the book.

"Ciel careful with th..." Rina gasped seeing the dead bodies of her relatives.

"Ciel we need to leave. Now." Rina grasped Ciel and pulled him away.

"My lady! Take master Ciel and run!" Tanaka had been running towards them when he was suddenly attacked.

"Ciel!" Rina screamed when he was taken from her.

She felt the body of another person behind her and as fast as she could she kicked her heels behind her. Rina took off with the book in her arms. She quickly ducked into one of the guest rooms and hid in the thick curtains.

The smell of smoke soon filled her nose.

Fire.

She started coughing violently.

"Ciel..." She muttered before slumping over.

A tall figure loomed over her unconscious form.

"My my what have you gotten yourself into little one?" The man reached down and picked up her limp body.

He eyed the leather book before picking it up as well.

"You've become quite cumbersome as of late my little Rose." He smiled pushing away some of the loose strands of hair that had made their way on her lovely face.

The fire seemed to part ways as the tall man carried her to the front courtyard.

"I promise we will meet soon my love." He kissed her before leaving her on the ground with the book next to her form.

:::

Rina woke up in her bedroom with her mother blubbering about how she was so worried.

"Where is Ciel." Rina cut off her mother abruptly.

"Rina, dear... they didn't find him. They only found Vincent and Rachel. God bless their souls." Her mother had tears in her eyes.

"It's my fault..." Rina muttered holding the leather bound book to her chest.

A blank nothingness filled her heart knowing Ciel was out there somewhere. Probably dead. She cried by herself. The three people that probably cared for her the most were now gone. Her mother cared yes... but she was materialistic. All she really did was shove new dresses, and trinkets thinking it would make up for her lack of presence in her childhood.

 _:::Spring 1886:::_

Rina closed her book and stared blankly out at the placid country side. She hadn't left her room since she had woken up and found out Ciel was truly gone.

*knock knock*

"My lady, your mother requests your presence." Spoke the new butler, Grell.

Rina stared blankly at her mother's butler.

"Tell mother I will be down in a minute." Rina turned her way back towards the window.

"Of course." Grell spoke with a bow.

:::

Madam red was worried about her daughter. Rina went from a sociable and compassionate heart to a cold and distant person. She realized that her daughter might have been closer to her cousin then she had perviously thought.

"You wanted to see me?" Rina stepped into madam red's office.

Rina had become visibly thinner due to her lack of interest in food of any kind.

"I visited the Phantomhive estate and found the house completely rebuilt." Rina's eyes widened.

"And... Ciel he's-" Before madam red could finish her sentence Rina took off in a mad dash.

Rina couldn't think properly. All that crossed her mind was that Ciel... he was back. Rina slammed open the horse stalls and brought out her personal riding horse, Sabbath.

Rina half hazardously mounted her horse.

'I'm coming Ciel...'

Rina pulled the reins and Sabbath began galloping at top speed down the road.

:::

Ciel sat looking out the window. His eyes trail up to his newly contracted demon butler, Sebastian.

"Sebastian have my aunt contacted. I wish to speak with her tomorrow." Ciel spoke absently.

"Of course my lord." Sebastian spoke with a smirk.

"My lady I believe it would be best not to disturb the young boy." Tanaka spoke causing Ciel and Sebastian to loo towards the door.

"I don't care. I want to see my cousin." The door opened to reveal Rina standing there.

A big smile graced her lips seeing Ciel alive.

"Ciel I missed you." Rina walked with swift gracefulness towards her cousin and pulled him into an embrace.

Ciel as if by instinct wrapped his arms around Rina refusing to let go when she attempted to part.

"What in the blazes happened to you? You look like someone pummeled you in an alleyway." Rina spoke standing in front of Ciel.

"It is a story I wish not to speak of. Tell me did you arrive alone?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes I did. I mounted that black stallion you loved so much, Sabbath, and rode here with gods speed." Rina giggled.

"Sebastian have a room made up for her. Preferably her old room, the one with the rose patterned drapery." Ciel spoke.

"As you wish my lord." Sebastian again bowed eyeing Rina.

"Nevermore..." Rina muttered not sure with what she was saying.

Sebastian smirked. It delighted him to know that his mate recognized him.

"Tanaka bring tea and sweets. I want to talk with Rina." Ciel spoke.

"Of course, and what kind of tea?" Tanaka asked.

"Earl grey." Rina responded reading Ciel's mind basically.

"Right away." Tanaka spoke.

:::

Sebastian absently made the bed and dusted the rose patterned room. He had waited many centuries to find his mate. Of course he didn't expect to find that in a human of all things. Humans were food with petty and selfish impulses. But not Rina, his little Rose, his cardinal. No. She was the most compassionate and gold hearted girl he had ever seen. This also didn't make sense. Why would a demon enjoy being with someone with such a pure soul? He then smiled. Not many demons had the chance to manipulate and weave the perfect mate like he did. Oh... he could corrupt her. Turn her soul completely black. Turn her into the most dark and twisted woman he could ever want. The thought of that made his heart, or lack there of, jump and flutter.

"Oh I had no idea you would still be here." Sebastian turned and was met by sweet little Rina.

Her arms were full of books.

"That looks quite heavy. Would you care for assistance?" Sebastian asked.

"How kind of you but I have this under control." Rina repositioned her arms and made her way towards her bed.

On the way she tripped and the books fell all around her. Sebastian quickly reacted catching her.

"I'm such a klutzy fool." Rina muttered embarrassed.

"That's quite alright my lady. A lady of your stature would most likely find difficulty in carry that amount of books without tripping." Sebastian spoke.

"Are you calling me short?" Rina raised a brow.

"No of course not." Sebastian answered.

Rina just sighed.

"You know... I would like to thank you personally for bringing Ciel back safely." Rina spoke with a soft smile.

Sebastian was taken back by her simple thank you. The feeling in his chest was foreign to him. This warmth. What put him at ease though was the soft smile that radiated off of her face. Sebastian then shook off the warmth. Demons weren't emotional creatures. The only emotions they felt were rage, hunger and lust. Never love. They don't empathize.

"I'm honored that you feel so strongly as to thank a humble butler." Sebastian stared at Rina.

Rina shifted her dress in her hands and then looked up at the butler.

"Would you care to come with me to the gardens? I must know if aunt Rachel's roses are still present." A light pink dusted her cheeks as she asked.

"I would love to." Sebastian held out his hand and Rina took it with appreciation.

:::

 **An:/ Good lord! Finals is kicking my ass. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. At least we get a little insight as to what was coursing through Sebastian's brain upon seeing Rina for the third time. Anyway don't forget to follow/favorite and leave a review or comment.**

 **Until next time~**

 **Gracie**


	19. Chapter 18: Immortalized Roses pt4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, sadly. I just own Rina and the story rights. I must say I'm a little bummed since I have to do summer school for two classes. But not all of us are gifted in math and or math based sciences (me). That is why god gave me the gift of writing so I can bring you Blood Rose. Anyway I might stop doing dates since you guys know the basic time line of the series. Without further interruptions I bring to you the chapter!**

:::

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

:::

 _Chapter Eighteen: Immortalized Roses pt.4_

:::

Rina breathed in deeply trying to ignore the looming figure behind her. There was always something nerve wracking about having someone watching her do anything.

"Would you mind giving me some space? Or is that too much to ask?" Rina glared at Sebastian whom held a smirk.

Rina had learned in the short few months of visiting her cousin, that his butler was annoying and enjoyed poking fun at her every chance he had. Add the fact that she didn't completely trust the man and that spelled trouble.

"Space? My lady I am simply standing here dusting. What kind of butler would I be if I did not complete my daily tasks?" He smirked knowing she hated his smart comebacks.

"A useless one.." she mumbled scribbling down her German.

Sebastian continued with his task while watching the girl.

His thoughts wandered.

'She's more feisty then I had perviously anticipated. Not only is she kind hearted but she also has a fiery spirit that most would not be able to hold a flame to.'

"Are you just going to stand there with that stupid smile or are you going to go? Ciel is calling you." Rina spoke with a hard stare.

Sebastian shook his head.

'Damn brat. What does he want this time?' Sebastian placed down his feather duster and left the library.

Rina relaxed visibly. Now she would be able to read in peace. Her fingers opened the leather bound copy of The Count of Monte Cristo. She always enjoyed a good romance book with a great plot. In this case it would be revenge.

:::

"You called my lord?" Sebastian stood at the foot f Ciel's desk.

"Call Rina in. I need her help with translating these German documents." Ciel spoke.

Sebastian's eye twitched. The brat could have gone down the hall to call her himself. Sebastian stiffly left to go summon Rina. He quietly opened the door to find her comfortably resting on the couch in the library reading a book.

"My lady, the young lord request that you come and help him with papers sent from Germany." Sebastian spoke.

Rina placed the book down face down and sighed.

"I swear I hate that I'm more well versed in languages." She mumbled walking down the hall down to the study.

"Alright Ciel let me see what you have." Rina didn't even bother with greeting Ciel.

"This document." Ciel handed it to her.

"Give me five minutes and I'll hand you the translation page." Rina immediately started to to translate the German down onto another piece of parchment.

Sebastian stood impressed with her abilities despite being only fifteen. She was translating the page as if she were natively German. Ciel sat staring at her the whole time. She finished handing the page to Ciel.

"If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." She smiled sweetly heading back to the library.

Ciel watched as her hair swayed with her hips as she exited his office. He remembered comparing her beauty to a rose. He also remember all the men that came to his father and aunt requesting that they be allowed to court his cousin. Every once and awhile one was able to do so. The feeling of jealously soon consumed the boys very being. Rina always put him as highest priority and he did not like having to compete for her affections. Ciel gripped the pen in his hand. Now that he was head of his family, nothing would keep him from Rina. Not even her own mother.

"My lord you seem tense. Would you care for a snack?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. Have our new cool Bardroy bake something sweet and make sure you bring some to Rina. I would imagine she would be hungry as well." Ciel spoke dismissing Sebastian.

Sebastian made his way to the kitchen to find Rina sitting on a stool watching Bardroy.

"I don't think Ciel would approve of your method of baking." She spoke skeptically.

"Nonsense my lady. Let old Bardroy show you how to cook with style." He held up a flame thrower.

Sebastian grabbed Rina and shielded her when the food exploded from the intense heat of Bard's flames.

Rina blushed sitting under Sebastian with his chest in her face.

"Must you always be an idiot?" Sebastian sighed dusting himself off and pulling Rina up.

"Eeep!" Rina screamed with her skirt on fire.

Sebastian with precision stripped Rina down to her corset and under skirt.

Bard turned in respect and Sebastian picked the girl up.

"Put me down! I can walk." She fussed.

Ciel ducked out of his office and turned extremely pink seeing her in her underclothes.

"What was that explosion and why is Rina in her underclothes?!" Ciel demanded.

"The cook made a mess causing miss Dalles skirt ignite from the flames." Sebastian spoke calmly.

"Well what are you waiting for. Go change her." Ciel closed the door.

"I can walk on my own." Rina whispered holding onto his coat.

"You seem to be a bit flush my lady. Besides you are not very heavy so it is not difficult to carry you." The butler placed her on her bed.

"I wasn't injured in anyway. My dress is ruined though. And it was one of my favorite ones too." Rina frowned as Sebastian pulled out a beautiful red silk gown with roses on the waist and bodice part.

"You can leave the dress here if you'd like. I believe I can fix it." Sebastian fought the urge to run his fingers down her body as he helped her into her dress.

"You can? The damage looks pretty devastating." Rina spoke as Sebastian laced up the back of her dress.

"Consider this as an early birthday present. It's not every day that a young lady turns sixteen." He smiled devilishly.

"What? How did you know my birthday was coming up?" Rina turned and faced Sebastian.

"Your mother was discussing preparations with the young lord. I just happened to be in the room serving tea." Sebastian turned Rina back around and began to brush her hair.

"Then you know what she is planing." Rina's eyes darkened slightly.

"What would that be?" Sebastian asked braiding her hair in a waterfall braid.

"She is trying to find me a suitor." Rina gave a distasteful look.

"You seem rather against the idea." Sebastian spoke placing three roses in her hair.

"Of course I am. I want to fall in love. Not be auctioned off to the highest bidder. I want to be like the girls in the novels I read. Free to love who they want and independent." Rina spoke turning to look at Sebastian.

"I guess that would not seem too implausible." Sebastian mused holding his hand out.

"If you would please follow me my lady." He spoke.

"Where are we going?" Rina smiled softly as Sebastian led her back to the kitchen.

"I noticed while you were watching the cook that food preparation interested you. I thought you would like to watch me prepare a snack for both the lord and yourself." Sebastian rolled his sleeves up and removed his gloves.

Rina watched intently not really paying attention to his hands but the food they were touching.

"Wait are you making a pie?" Rina asked as he lined the pie tin after prepping dough.

"Why no. I am making a mixed berry tart." Sebastian spoke.

Rina nodded. She always loved watching the cook when she was younger. In fact, she would sit on Vincent's lap while watching the old cook. This house contained such fawned memories for her. She gave a blissful smile.

"What are you thinking of my lady?" Sebastian questioned.

"Oh nothing Sebastian. Just memories." Rina spoke before Sebastian placed the tart in the oven.

"Well my lady I believe it is time for you to finish your lessons. Your mother instructed that you finish your German and French before bed." Sebastian spoke with a knowing look

"I know I know. I'm going." Rina turned and left the kitchen.

Sebastian's eyes trailed the sway of her hips.

'Just wait. When she reaches full maturity her body will be craving my touch.' Sebastian though as he pictured himself claiming the young female.

Being alone for so long did effect him. He knew that fully well. Now that he has found his mate, Sebastian will do everything in his power to make sure she ends up in his grasp. She just didn't realize who she truly belong to. Hearing her speak of love so dear made him chuckle. It must be nice going through life with such a blissfully unaware view of the world. He could tell she had not really experienced the true world in its full darkness. Oh he would enjoy the look of utter break in her eyes when she figures the truth out. He would be waiting with arms open for her to embrace him. And when she did she would become entangled in his web of temptation and lust, completely altering her forever.

:::

 **AN:/ Yo! Hey guys. I'm totally not ready for my first exam today! Luckily two more years and I'll be out of this hell hole I called high school and on to something a bit more tolerable called college. Hopefully I was able to give a bit more of an accurate portrayal of Sebastian. You will also see the changes that happen to our favorite demon as Rina and him interact more and more. We can already see a slight change in Rina. Anyway don't forget to favorite/follow and leave a comment/review.**

 **Happy reading Luvs~**

 **Gracie**


	20. Chapter 19: Immortalized Roses pt5

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap. Just my OC and the story rights. This is the point where we get a little weird. We jump from arc to arc from here on out. One chapter it will be before the series starts and the next it will be the public school arc. We never know. Let's see how this goes. On with the chapter!**

:::

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

:::

 _Chapter Nineteen: Immortalized Roses pt.5_

:::

 _:::Rina's perspective:::_

I felt cheated. Deceived even. I thought Liam had true feelings for me. Naivety, the only thing I could think would cause me to feel so horrible. I hid under my covers not willing to leave the comfort of my room.

"My lady please come out." I heard Meyrin's voice through the covers.

"No. Unless you are Ciel or Sebastian, leave me at once." I demanded.

Men are stupid pigs after nothing but what's situated between our legs. I huffed.

I sometimes loath mother for her poor taste in suitors. First it was Thomas, gold digger, then Gabriel whom turned out to be queer and wanted to use me as a cover up so he may have his lover on the side, and the latest being Liam, a perverted asshole. I wouldn't open my legs for him so he moved onto my best friend Evelyn. Poor dear. He probably has syphilis or some other disgusting sexually transmitted disease.

"My lady it is time for you to start your day." Sebastian was most likely standing at the foot of my bed.

Damn it. Meyrin actually got him this time.

"No." I answered through my covers.

I wanted to wither up and die now. Maybe death wouldn't be a bad option at this point. Might save me from more heartache and disappointment.

"My lady what happened that could possible make you so upset?" Sebastian questioned.

"Liam. That's what happened." I muttered weakly.

"Why are you crying over that stupid twat?" Ciel had joined the conversation.

"Before coming to visit you I found him in my parlor of all places! Kissing lady Evelyn Greenly!" I still couldn't believe the gaul of him doing so in my home.

"Sebastian... take care of this. I have something I must attend to." With that Ciel left leaving me a lone with his butler.

"Come on my lady. You must get up." Sebastian pulled the covers off of me.

"Fine. But I won't like this at all." I huffed allowing Sebastian to dress me after I was able to secure my corset on.

:::

I had finally finished breakfast and was about to head to the library when Meyrin approached me.

"My lady the young master requests your presence in the study." Meyrin gave a nervous smile excepting me to yell at her for getting Sebastian.

"Of course he request my presence after the horrid display of melancholy I just displayed not more then three hours ago." I grimaced.

Meyrin giggled.

"Don't be so sure my lady." I rose a brow.

"I know my cousin Meyrin. For the last year he has displayed not the behaviors of a child but the behaviors of a grown man. Furthermore his time spent with Sebastian has been almost constant, so this leads me to believe that in fact my cousin will scold me, not that he has the right mind you." I muttered the last part begrudgingly.

"Again my lady. You never know..." Meyrin spoke in a sing songy voice.

I do not like that tone at all...

"You called?" I entered the study with Ciel looking up and Sebastian in the corner as per usual.

"I've decided to help you out of your little melancholy by taking you out riding and later on a picnic lunch." Ciel spoke as a smile spread its way across my lips.

"Really? You don't have to do that..." I looked down grinding my heel into the ground.

"Look at me when I am speaking. It's very rude and unladylike." I smiled a looked up.

There's the Ciel I've come to know.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"I feel obligated to do so. You are a guest in my home and when my guest do not feel up to par I do everything in my power to reverse the feeling. There is also the factor of you being the closest thing I've had to a mother since my parents passing." The last part he trailed off on.

"Do I need to put on my riding gear?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, we leave within the hour. Sebastian go pack the picnic basket and tell the servants to prepare themselves as well." Ciel commanded.

"Yes my lord. It shall be done." With that Sebastian left the study.

"Oh thank you!" I squealed hugging Ciel.

Ciel's arms wrapped around my neck and he tentatively returned the gesture.

"I am only doing my job as head of the Phantomhive estate." He spoke with pink on his cheeks.

"I know you are." I teased before leaving him.

:::

I sat on the back of one of Ciel's prized steeds with Bardroy leading my reins. In front of us Ciel sat on his horse with Sebastian leading his reins and also carrying the picnic basket.

I could hear the indistinct chatter of Finnian and Meyrin in the background of the forest sounds.

"How much longer till we get to this beautiful meadow you speak of?" Ciel asked Sebastian who had been leading the whole group.

"Not much longer my lord." Sebastian spoke.

I smiled when the horse suddenly was spooked.

"Whoa girl!" Bard tried to calm the horse.

Right as Ciel and Sebastian turned the horse had the beautiful idea to buck me off. I fell onto the ground and my dress not so elegantly flipped up showing some of the layers of my under skirt. Meyrin flailed and then helped me back up.

I frowned dusting the foliage out of my hair and off my dress.

"That's wasn't a very elegant way to fall was it?" I gave a smile and Bardroy and Finnian began to laugh a long with Meyrin.

"I don't think there is an elegant way to fall off a horse." Meyrin snorted.

"I suppose you are correct." I grinned getting back up on the horse.

I then looked at Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian held a sly smile on his lips and Ciel of course had a grimace on his face. Leave it to him to find a way to frown at something as hilarious as me falling off of a horse and having my skirt kicked up.

After the laughter died down we were met with a spectacular clearing with a little brook and some willows.

"We are here my lord. Shall I set up the blankets?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes. I must say this clearing is quite beautiful." Ciel spoke getting down from his horse.

"My goodness look at the butterflies." I smiled as a few of them landed on my dress and my finger.

"My lady it's good luck to be kissed by a butterfly." Meyrin smiled.

"I'm quite aware of that." I mused as they fluttered away.

"Bye bye little butterflies." I smiled turning to Ciel.

Ciel held a look of bliss when our eyes met. I smiled of course. It's amazing what little things entertain a child, though Ciel doesn't act like a child.

"Lunch is ready." Sebastian spoke gesturing to the picnic.

Ciel and I sat down and enjoyed our food along side the servants.

 _:::Third person:::_

Rina smiled finishing one of the many piano piece she had learned while taking lessons from aunt Rachel. This one was one of her favorites. Rina called it A Lullaby for a Princess.

"My lady it is becoming late. Do you not wish to turn in?" Sebastian had been standing in the doorway watching the red headed girl play her heart out on the piano.

"No I wish to stay awake for an hour or more." She responded standing.

"Perhaps now would be an opportune time for you to prove to me that you in fact can dance." Sebastian smirked.

"You always accuse me of having two left feet. Why not? Maybe it will wipe that damn smirk off of your smug face." Rina responded.

Sebastian twirled Rina.

"A lady of your social standing shouldn't use such vulgar terms." Sebastian spoke as the two of them glided across the dance floor.

"What are you my mother?" Rina snorted with a smile.

Sebastian realized seeing her this way that maybe there was more to her then he initially thought. This captivated him even more. She was in fact perfect in every way. She kept him on his toes with her witty remarks but she also held the grace of a swan and the pride of lion. There were many layers to this one mortal that he felt compelled to peel back and discover. Just like the Rose she was beautiful and deadly. Beautiful like the satin petals and deadly like the thorns that adorn its stem. And it was because of this she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.

:::

 **AN:/ Chapter! Holy cow that took longer then I expected. So sorry for the wait! Hopefully this chapter was good! Now next chapter we jump to right after Noah's circus arc. We get to see just how heartbroken and angry Rina really was towards Sebastian and maybe Ciel. Don't forget to follow/favorite and leave a review/comment.**

 **Until next time...**

 **~Gracie**


	21. Chapter 20: Past Blooms, Future Grows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, only Rina and the story rights. I haven't quite figured out how to space out her inner turmoils while trying to forgive Sebastian for his grave error during Noah's arc. This is where you come in Luvs! I'm opened to suggestions on how to draw this out to make it coherent. I really want this to turn out good. Please help your Author-senpai out! Anyway enough of my begging. On with the story!**

:::

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

:::

 _Chapter Twenty: Past Blooms, Future Grows_

:::

"Rose you sure you're alright?" Doll entered her quarters.

"I wish I were really but I don't think that this will blow over so quickly." Rina muttered glancing up at what she perceived as the little sister she always wanted.

"Rose... don't let Black get to you. You're stronger then that." Doll attempted to offer sweet words.

Rina let a faint smile grace her pink lips. It did her heart good knowing Doll cared so much. Though her care would do much for the aching hole in her blackened heart. Sebastian had caused the riff between the two of them. She gave herself to him and all he did was push it aside for some whore. Rina then gasped causing Doll to turn.

"Beast wasn't a whore. She never was. How could I think so poorly of someone I love?" Rina muttered quiet enough to make her words unreadable towards Doll.

"I-I'm going to get you some tea." Doll spoke leaving Rina alone in her room.

"Mother? Did I really make the right choice?" Rina looked up to the paining hanging over the mantle in her room.

The door opened causing Rina to turn from where she was looking.

"Can we talk love?" Sebastian stood there.

"No. I have nothing to say towards you demon." Rina spat coldly not looking him in the eyes.

"Please let me explain." Sebastian stepped closer only for Rina to moved once more.

"There is nothing to explain. You bedded Beast. Simple as that." Rina turned her back towards Sebastian in attempts to keep herself from crying once more.

"Your transformation is amplifying all of your most negative emotions love. Please just listen to me." Sebastian's gloved fingers caressed her arm only for her to pull away.

"It is because of you that I will live the rest of eternity with someone I absolutely despise." Rina snapped turning towards Sebastian with angry tears streaming down her face.

"You do not mean that Rina." Sebastian spoke softly.

"I do! I hate you Sebastian Michaelis! I hate you!" Rina finally broke down in heart wrenching sobs.

Meyrin, Bardroy, Finny and Ciel had gather outside the door when they heard Rina's painful sobs.

"You don't mean that." Sebastian spoke reaching to help her up.

"G-get out." Rina sniffled looking up at the demon that had both stolen and broken her heart simultaneously.

"Lady Rina..." Sebastian began.

"I said get out of my bloody room!" Rina roared scaring Meyrin and Finny.

She had never flared up in anger before now. Ciel stared at Sebastian and grimaced.

Doll arrived with tea and began closing the door. She then stopped and looked at Sebastian.

"If you know what's good for you Black, you'd best stay away from Rose for now." Doll then closed the door leaving Sebastian, Ciel and the three other servants outside.

"What did you do to lady Rina?" Finny asked quietly.

"It's quite obvious." Ciel spoke before glaring at Sebastian.

"Sebastian has shattered what little innocence she had left leaving a hollow shell of her former self." Ciel then turned away from his servants.

"I expect tea and sweets within thirty minutes." With that the earl left.

"Sebastian you better fix lady Rina. It breaks our hearts to see such a sweet girl in such agony." Bardroy spoke before ushering off Meyrin and Finny.

Sebastian stood in the hall staring at Rina's door.

"What have I done?" He muttered with an unfamiliar ache in his chest.

:::

Rain poured down on the city of London as Rina came towards the Undertaker's shop. She had questions that he only had the answers to.

"Undertaker?" Rina placed down her umbrella.

"Ah lady Rina. What a pleasant surprise. The shop always brightens up when you arrive." Undertaker spoke with a smile.

"I need answers... About Sebastian." Rina sat down with a slight feeling of unease as she looked around the dreadful parlor.

"Hmm. You do have yourself in a rather peculiar situation my dear. Newly transformed and emotionally vulnerable." Undertaker spoke softly.

"You know he broke his promise. He laid with another woman besides me." Rina spoke as bitter tears ran down her cheeks.

"That is a horrible feeling isn't it? Being betrayed by someone you hold dear. You maybe a demon but you still have some reminisce of your humanity left." Undertaker spoke trying to sooth the poor female demon.

"I don't know why... I just can't bring myself to ever hate him as deeply as I wish. It's as if a part of me is still fighting madly to hold onto him." Rina muttered.

"You are bonded to him dearie. Not a light one either, but a spiritual one, or at least as spiritual as you can get with demons." Undertaker handed her a beaker full of tea.

"I just loath him so much... but at the same time my heart still holds him dearly." Rina stared at the warm brown liquid in her hands.

"Love is a powerful emotion lovey. It can drive people to act against their morals. Even drive them nutters." Undertake smiled biting into a biscuit.

"I suppose you are correct..." Rina spoke putting her beaker down.

"Dearie I can tell that there is more bothering you. Feel free to tell old undertaker. I'll take good care of ya. Jus' like my dolls." He gave a grin.

"Why me? Why did he chose me?" Rina sighed asking in a defeated tone.

"Why I can not particularly say but what I do know is that demon mates are predestined and demons are typically drawn to things that they desperately crave. Hence the contracts for human souls. They do not have souls so they crave them." Rina sat silently.

Predestined? Does that mean she had been selected before her even knowing? She then gasped remembering something. The crow.

"What is Sebastian's true name?" She suddenly asked causing the undertaker to look up from his death log books.

"His true name eh? I wouldn't know." He smirked.

"The crow... Nevermore... crow demon..." Rina mumbled as undertaker watched.

"I got it!" Rina proclaimed.

"H-he he's Malphas. The crow demon. One of the crown princes of hell." Rina spoke standing.

"Smart girl..." Undertaker smirked.

"I remembered as a little girl I got lost in the gardens and spoke to a crow. Sebastian is a crow demon according to Ciel. At first I didn't see the connection, but now... he must of been the one who saved me from the fire as well. Sebastian... he's been following me my whole life." Rina spoke coming to a realization about everything that has happened.

"Dearie you better get back to the little Earl before he panics." Undertaker pointed to the clock.

9pm.

"I'll be fine. It's not as if I am human anymore." Rina spoke bitterly staring at the flames that licked off of her finger tips after she had clenched her fist.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful." Undertaker spoke.

"I know I know." Rina spoke rolling her eyes.

She then leaned over and kissed undertaker on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for letting me air out my thoughts. It means a load to someone like me." Rina spoke leaving undertaker alone once more.

Undertaker had a faint blush on his cheeks as his fingers grazed the patch of skin her soft moist lips touched just moments ago. He then let out a goofy smile. That girl was something else and damn is that demon butler lucky. If it weren't for the fact that she were taken, he might of taken a chance on her. He then sighed.

It's a shame really. Something told him that if she were his. He wouldn't have to fill the void in his existence with dolls.

:::

 **AN:/ Hey guys sorry about the short chapter. I really can't figure out how to draw out the time needed for her to build up he trust for Sebastian again. Also what do we think of the name I have come across for Sebastian's demon name. Malphas is a real demon from demonology and he is said to be a crow, so I thought it would be fitting for him. Also he's second in command from Satan himself (hinting at the fact that Sebastian is really fucking powerful). So anyway follow/favorite and leave a comment/review (plz I really need suggestions) and happy reading!**

 **~Gracie**


	22. Please READ! Very Important!

**Attention readers. This your Author speaking. I have a few announcements I would like to make. Number one being that Blood Rose will soon come to an end. I do not know how many chapters are left but my estimation is about four or five chapters. Now I do realize that this news might upset some of you. I really do but do not fear! That brings us to the second announcement... There will be a SEQUEL to Blood Rose! This one will center around Rina as well but it will be her, Sebastian, and few others in the modernized world! Sadly Ciel will be long gone but that's all I will say... Third and final the announcement is that I will continue on my other OC's story Shape of You. This one is about a reaperess with a secret. Anyway that's all I wanted to say so if you guys have any suggestions for what the name of the sequel to Blood Rose should be, comment on this memo. Also give some good baby girl names... Why is confidential... With that I say Goodbye and I promise I'll update soon!**

 ** _~GraceRoyal_**


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't Kuroshitsuji. I only own Rina and the story rights. God it's been ages since I updated hasn't it? Whelp I better get on with it. I think I might speed things up a tad bit. Don't be angry with me not spending as much time in Rina's anger as I should. At least I addressed it instead of what I previously did with skipping in completely. Anyway enough rambling. On with the story.**

:::

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

:::

 _Chapter Twenty One: Midnight Rose_

:::

Loneliness. The one word that could describe how I felt not being able to touch my beloved Rose. I yearn for her touch constantly. I feel utterly pathetic. I, a demon practically as old as time itself, was reduced to a heap of I don't know what because of a woman. Not just any woman. My woman. My mate. She caused this. She caused me to feel what little humanity I had remaining inside me. This woman, this wonderful and absolutely stunning creature, was also the source of my current sorrow. I absolutely abhor myself for making her cry so much. She stays in her room most of the day only coming out if asked my the young lord. She also seemingly clung to Doll and Meyrin. I try to speak to her and apologize but she turns me away every time. For the first time in my existence, I've actually regretted my actions. I could have quite possible lost the only thing in my life I cherished.

"Sebastian! I was speaking to you!" The young lord snapped causing my pervious thoughts to dissipate.

"Yes, I apologize my lord." I spoke.

"This is quite possibly the first time I have actually felt sympathy for your kind. Give her time Sebastian. That is all I can offer." The young lord's words resonated in my mind.

Sympathy from a human. I've truly fallen to the lowest of the low haven't I?

"We are to go undercover at Weston College to investigate the disappearance of one named Derrick Arden. Queen Victoria is very much concerned at this point. I have already gotten myself into the grounds of the college. I order you to find a way there as well so we may begin out investigating. As for Rina I'll be having her look at outside sources in order to aid in this case." The young lord looked up from his paper work.

"You are dismissed for now."

 _:::Rina's Perspective:::_

I sat in the gardens for a good thirty minutes just staring at my cousin's prize starling roses. I felt a little piece of home was buried in this garden. I actually remembered when aunt Rachel had these roses planted. I smiled blissfully. I then heard a door open and turned.

Sebastian was standing outside. I let out a gentle sigh. I could see the sorrow written on his features as plain as day. Part of me was still angry, and I knew it always would be. But my love for him was far stronger. I want to forgive him. I really want to, but can I is the question.

"Come." I spoke to my own surprise.

Sebastian came to my side without a second thought. He truly misses me.

"Sit." I spoke patting the seat next to me.

"Rina I..." I cut him off.

"Save your words. I know how truly sorry you are. I also know the nature of your kind." I spoke looking at him.

"What you did to me is unforgivable... to most. But I believe in second chances. I've been in isolation for about three and a half months thinking about our relationship. Pondering wether it is worth all of this heartache on my part. I've come to my conclusion. In the end I still will remain with you. I may need more time, but nothing will change the fact that I love you... Malphas." I smiled softly.

"So you have learned my true name... You are very much intelligent as you are breathtakingly stunning." Sebastian smiled leaning towards me.

"Oh not so fast Romeo. You still have to earn the right to kiss me again." I smiled deviously.

"And what must I do for you my lady?" He questioned.

"Bake me some of your famous sweets and maybe you shall reinstate your right to claim my lips." I wiggle my eyebrows.

"I shall accept your terms." Sebastian smiled before pulling me into an embrace.

I decided to allow for this. I could feel the pain he was in not being able to hold me or breathe in my scent.

"Has Ciel told you about the case?" I asked suddenly pulling away.

"Yes, he has. I am to find a way into the college. That was his order." My demon butler spoke.

"Of course. There is an opening for dormitory warden in one of the houses on the compound. Try there love." I spoke.

"Oh so we are now helping?" He smiled sweetly.

"Well I am in charge of finding outside sources for this case. Why not go do a little digging?" I giggled standing up.

"Shall we head to the kitchen?" I questioned.

"That we shall. I have an inkling feeling that Bardroy might be up to something." Sebastian spoke as I followed him.

God I missed him. Hopefully this second chance will not bite me in the ass anytime soon.

:::

I'm bored. I'm fucking bored! I stomped around causing Doll and Snake to jump at my sudden movement.

"Is there something wrong Rose?" Doll questioned getting up out of the chair she had been sitting in as she was reading.

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do. All I can do is wait for Ciel to ask me for information which I'm not even sure is helping at this point due to the Queen not even having much jurisdiction over the college in the first place. Then there's the fact that I miss Sebastian. I know I should be as caring as I am currently but he's my lover for god sakes." I think I rambled on for at least a good five minutes till Doll had placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Rose it's completely normal for you to worry about someone you love as intensely as Black and as for the boredom part, why don't me go into town for a bit of shopping?" Doll smiled.

"Shopping you say? I do need a few new dresses as well as a corset or two. I think shopping is a wonderful idea." I smiled clasping my hands together.

"Should I tell everyone to get ready ask Emily?" Snake asked.

"Yes. Tell Meyrin, Finny and Bard to get ready because I'm taking them with me." I smiled.

"As you wish Rose." Doll spoke leaving with Snake.

I sat alone for a minute. After what happened on the Campaina, I've come to realize just how strongly I feel for Sebastian or Malphas. This bond we share is deeper than anything I could imagine. For this reason I think that our relationship in the long run might possibly stand the sands of time so to speak.

"We're ready when you are my lady." Meyrin spoke.

"Let us go." I smiled brightly.

:::

Shopping with the staff is so much fun. I bought everyone at least something, though I think Ciel might be a little cross when he finds out I bought Bard one of those dirty magazines. Everyone else got something practical. I bought Meyrin a new pair of boots seems how she was always tripping on the laces of her old ones. I also bought Finny a new pair or gardening gloves that were top of the line and I bought Doll a cute little dress. Snake didn't ask for anything but I still bought him a bag big enough to fit all of his snake friends in. I still couldn't stop thinking about Ciel and Sebastian though. I then smirked. I hatched a full proof plan in my mind... Well a plan that I believed was full proof. Now to distract Meyrin and the others so I may sneak off to the college campus.

"Would you all care to see a play? I heard that Romeo and Juliet is being produced today." I smiled.

Yes! I'm so brilliant!

"I always love a food romance yes I do." Meyrin smiled.

"That sounds fun. I wish the young master would be as generous as you." Finny spoke.

"Ciel is generous. He just believes in the social class system a little more then I do. Though I wouldn't blame him seems how he is incredibly prideful of his family's lineage." I mused.

We all made our way to the theater and I paid for tickets.

Now it's time for my plan to go into action...

 _:::Third person:::_

Ciel sat quietly as the P4 discussed miscellaneous topics that did not relate in anyway to the case.

Rustling caused the P4 to stop their conversation.

"What on earth is that?" Edgar asked.

"I have no clue." Responded Lawrence.

The bushes parted as Rina stepped out to the foliage.

She dusted her dress off and picked out the leaves from her hair.

"They need to put signs I swear." Rina frowned.

"Rina? What are you doing here?" Ciel gawked.

"I came to personally deliver a letter from the queen. You think I can trust Bardroy or Finny?" Rina scoffed handing the letter to Ciel.

Ciel noticed that she had slipped him another letter as well. It was most likely the information he had asked for in his last letter.

"Thank you." Ciel answered placing the envelope into his pocket.

"Who would you be my dear?" Edgar smiled taking her hand and kissing it.

"This is my cousin Rina Michelle Dalles. She is the next in line to inherit the title of baroness Burnett." Ciel spoke.

"This must be the perfect four I have been hearing so much about in Ciel's letters. You are far more charming in person I must say." Rina flirted slightly.

Ciel watched Rina. She was very good and convincing.

"Why don't you join us for break. We have an hour or so." Edgar offered a seat next to him.

"I would love too but this is a men's college and I am a woman. I really must be going. If I am found I will be escorted out." Rina spoke hooking them.

Ciel held his smirk. She was doing this on purpose to help him gain information. She really is clever.

"No one has seen you yet. Stay please." Edgar begged.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Rina sat down.

Ciel could tell that her beauty has in fact dazzled all four of the perfects. To be honest it was frightening seeing Rina us her demonic influences.

"So will you be attending the July fourth event?" Lawrence asked Rina.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I watch my dear cousin play sports. Though he isn't very good at it." Rina mused.

Ciel choked on his tea.

"I am good at sports." Ciel pouted.

"You are clearly delusional. You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn. I've tired to teach you how to play cricket." Rina continued.

Ciel glared at Rina who only sent him a "let me work my magic" look.

"You know I've been hearing some gossip about the disappearance of one of your peers. Derrick Arden I think was his name." Rina spoke sipping some tea.

The P4 told Rina what they knew and Ciel kept note of everything that was said.

"Oh that's awful." Rina responded leaning against Edgar.

Edgar comforted Rina who was faking her feelings.

"Lady Rina there you are!" Finny and Bardroy showed up.

"Hello boys." Rina spoke meekly.

"You know we were worried sick about you! Imagine what the young master would think if he knew we lost y- young master!" Finny jumped seeing Ciel.

"You lost her?" Ciel rose a brow looking at Rina who just smiled.

"Yeah. We kinda lost her at the theater. Meyrin is worried sick and Doll looks like she's about to have a panic attack. You better come back with us lady Rina. Your maids are freaking out." Bars spoke.

"Well looks like my fun is done. Ciel make sure to write back. I'm serious." Rina stood up as Edgar loosened his grip.

"It really was a pleasure meeting you four. Even you Clayton." Rina smiled.

She blew a kiss in which Edgar held a love sick smile and Clayton blushed. She had bewitched all of the perfects.

"Well done Rina." Ciel whispered to her as she left.

"Your welcome." Rina responded as her figure disappeared over the horizon.

:::

Rina sighed reading a novel in bed. It was already ten to midnight. Rina stretched and headed to the bathroom to wash her face of the make up she had been wearing today. Her plan went perfectly and she was even able to assist Ciel at bit. That Edgar boy was eerily similar to viscount Druitt though. Rina shivered. That man gave her the creeps.

"I heard you visited the young lord today." Rina jumped when she saw Sebastian behind her.

"I did. I had to give him the information he had asked for and we both know that I couldn't send anyone to deliver it for me." Rina turned and smiled at her demon.

"Hmm. That is true... I also heard you were entertaining other men." Sebastian's eyes glowed dangerously.

"So what if I was? I was able to get information out of them. Just like how you did with Beast. I guess we could call it even, but I didn't even sleep with any of the poor boys. Though I doubt they could handle me, you barely can as it is." Rina smirked.

Sebastian growled pulling Rina into a heated lip lock. Rina gasped feeling his hand snake it's way under her dress up to her bare chest. They could stay like this for an eternity seems how the two of them don't need to breathe but they separated with a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

Rina jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck and his hands gave her ass a good squeeze.

"Bed. Now." Rina grunted.

Sebastian complied and moved their session to the bed. He dropped her body on the soft cushioned surface earning a giggle from his partner. In one swift move Sebastian ripped her gown clean off.

"That's Egyptian cotton." Rina mused.

"The young lord will buy you another." The want in his voice clearly stated itself.

"Poor baby. You must have been miserable while I refused to touch you." Rina seductively pushed Sebastian into the bed.

"Three months without any contact." Rina's fingers teased the increasing bulge in his pants.

"No kisses. No caresses. No sex." Rina's head dipped down as she undid his pants with her teeth.

With eagerness his erection sprang from the cotton prison that was his pants.

Rina glanced up at him through her thick lashes before giving a long sensual lick down his girth.

Sebastian hissed loudly in reaction to her touch.

"You really miss me don't you?" Rina played with the tip of his penis with her index finger teasing the male demon.

"Yes. Fuck yes I miss you!" Sebastian groaned in frustration.

That being the only thing she wanted to hear, she began her work. Ran her tongue over the tip before taking his shaft into her mouth. Her hand also stroked what part of his dick she couldn't fit in her mouth. Sebastian's eyes practically rolled to the back of his head as her warm wet mouth engulfed his aching erection. The way her fangs scrapped against his sensitive skin only made her work that much more mind numbing. Sebastian began to meet her mouth with thrusts. Feeling himself begin to succumb to his climax he pulled out of her mouth and flipped her over. Rina's perfectly round as stuck up in the air with her soaked entrance right at his face.

"Let me return the favor love." Sebastian gave his devilish smirk before plunging three fingers into her.

Rina let out a loud moan as his long fingers stroked her inner walls perfectly.

"Ah! More!" Rina moaned with her legs spreading even more.

Sebastian took his thumb and began stroking her clitoris vigorously. Rina's fist closed itself on the sheets as she let out a mew of approval.

His movements became faster and her cries became more muffled as she covered her mouth not wanting to wake the whole manor.

"Malphas... I'm coming!" She screamed as she hit her release.

Her juices came squirting out as she violently trembled. Sebastian took his three fingers and licked them clean. He then flipped Rina to where she was on her back.

Still hazy from her climax she didn't initially respond. Sebastian leaned down and kissed her passionately before rubbing his erection against her slick folds. A demonic growl burst from his chest as he roughly trusted into his mate. Rina's back arched upon feeling him fill her to the brim. Sebastian began thrusting pounding into her with each stroke. Rina let out an animalistic cry as her nails dug into his back leaving large angry whelps.

"Trust harder." Rina growled out pulling his hair.

Sebastian's movements became some violent that the wood framing that held Rina's bed broke causing the bed to tilt downwards.

"Ah! Don't you dare fucking stop!" Rina cried out clinging to her lover.

Sebastian feeling his limit nearing started trusting faster causing Rina to go over the edge once more with an amazing orgasm.

"Malphas!" She cried out as Sebastian emptied his seed into her womb once more.

Sebastian stared down at the beautiful sight below him.

Finally able to catch her breath Rina snuggled into Sebastian who laid down next to her.

"You know Ciel is going to be pissed seeing my bed." Rina giggled against him.

"You let me deal with the young lord." Sebastian responded kissing her forehead.

"I missed you so much." Rina muttered.

"I know you did love." Sebastian smiled.

"You have to go back to Weston you know." Rina sat up.

"I can stay for three more hours. It's only one in the morning." Sebastian responded.

"I really wish you didn't have a case. Then you could snuggle all night." Rina pouted.

"I promise I'll come back every night." Sebastian pulled Rina into his arms.

"These bruises on my hips better heal." Rina pouted.

"They will love just as your claw marks will heal on me." Sebastian smiled.

"Is it bad that I feel like we can go for another round?" Rina asked innocently.

"No. Not at all because I believe we aren't finished yet." Sebastian gestured to his erecting shaft.

"You just don't stop do you?" Rina smirked positioning herself over his girth.

"Not when it comes to you love." Sebastian pushed her down on him earring a pleasure filled groan.

:::

 **An:/ Gome! I'm so sorry this took so long! I threw in a lemon as a way to say I'm sorry for the very late update. Still not sure how I want to end the fic yet. I'll think of something though. If anyone of you have suggestions PM me please. I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matter. As always don't forget to follow/favorite and don't be shy to leave a comment/review.**

 **Enjoy reading Luvs~**

 **-Gracie**


	24. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Well. Here it is. The last chapter of Blood Rose. It's been a good run. I'm currently working on the sequel as we speak. I hope this chapter sums up things. I know I said I wanted to put twenty five chapters but I think this fic is long enough as it is. I'm so happy that you guys like this story so much. You don't know how much that means to me. Anyway enough of the emotional crap and let's cut right to the story.**

:::

 **Summary: Just like the Rose she was both beautiful and deadly. She was beautiful like the satin red petals, and deadly like the thorns that adorn it's stem. And it was because of this that she seemed to captivate him. She was his beautiful rose and he intended on keeping it that way.**

:::

 _Chapter Twenty two: New Roses_

:::

 _:::five years later:::_

In a mist covered forest not far from London, there lies a manor. This manor belongs to none other then the prestigious Earl Phantomhive and this happens to be a very important day...

"Where's my veil?!" Elizabeth began to hyperventilate as Meyrin scrambled around with Paula searching for the bride's veil.

"Are you looking for this?" A woman with yellow eyes a rich as wheat and hair are vibrant as the reddest of roses smiled.

"Yes! Rina shouldn't you be getting ready as well?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"Ah yes, but that doesn't mean brides can't help each other out." Rina smiled sweetly.

Today was a very special occasion indeed, for it was the wedding of Lady Elizabeth Milford and Baroness Rina Dalles.

"I wish I could be a calm as you but I've dreamt of this day since I was small and now... I just can't believe it's here. Ciel and I are going to finally be together." Elizabeth swooned as Paula rushed to place a seat under her lady so she wouldn't fall.

"I know. You and I used to plan for it in my room when you slept over." Rina giggled.

"Aren't you excited my lady? I mean you're marrying Sebastian!" Meyrin exclaimed probably imaging herself Rina's position.

"Of course! I'm over the moon. After all that has happened I am glad Sebastian had enough courage to finally propose to me. Took him long enough." Rina laughed light heartedly.

Elizabeth, Paula be Meyrin laughed along side Rina until a knock to the door cause the women to quiet down.

"Are you ladies decent?" It was Marchioness Francis.

"Yes we are Marchioness." Rina answered as she opened the door.

"I can't believe my daughter is getting married." She smiled and then looked at Rina.

"You know at first I was quiet surprised when you had chosen the butler over my son, but I can see now that he makes you happy. Don't let others dictate that too you. Always let your heart be your guide." She spoke.

"How is Ciel and Sebastian doing?" Elizabeth asked with a sweet smile.

"Ciel is actually a nervous wreck. Poor boy. Your father is trying to calm him down. As for the butler. He's absolutely fine, joyful even." The marchioness smiled.

"Poor Ciel. I hope he calms down. I know what he is like when he's nervous. It's funny yes but it also makes me feel horrible seeing him like that." Rina sighed.

"Well you girls continue to her ready so we may actually proceed when the ceremony." Elizabeth's mother teased before leaving.

"Meyrin come help me with my dress." Rina instructed.

"Also remember to breathe Lizzie." Rina spoke as Meyrin followed her into another room.

:::

"Ugh! Why am I so nervous?" Ciel paced the floor.

"My lord you should sit before you pass out." Sebastian spoke smoothly checking his wedding suit for any wrinkles.

"How are you so calm? Your marrying Rina." Ciel continued to pace nervously.

"I believe it is because we are already bound together for all of

Eternity. This ceremony is only a show just so that her reputation isn't tarnished. From what I understand you humans find an intimate relationship out of wedlock as scandalous for a woman." Sebastian spoke.

Ciel finally sat down.

"I'm eighteen... I never thought I would have to do this so soon. I was under the assumption that we'd be in at least our early twenties, but I guess my uncle had other plans." Ciel frowned.

"Knock knock." Ciel and Sebastian looked up to find Marquis Alexis standing there with cigars.

"You gentlemen are very lucky for snagging such beautiful creatures as wives. You more so Ciel my boy. Your lucky we had chosen you as Elizabeth's fiancé." He handed the cigars to both of them.

"I'm afraid I do not smoke my lord." Sebastian gave the cigar back respectfully.

"Ah then your missing out son. Ah that beautiful rose of yours is very lucky to have found you. You seem respectable and honest, just as my nephew here." The Marquis smiled.

"You're mistaken sir for it is I that is lucky to have her. Without Rina my world would be a very dark place indeed." (No pun intended) Sebastian spoke.

The three men continued to converse while occasionally interrupted by either Tanaka and or Marchioness Francis.

"I believe it is time for the grooms to take their positions." Tanaka spoke.

"Good luck." Marquis Alexis smiled making his way to his seat.

All sorts of guests were here at the double wedding. Lau, Ran Mao, Undertaker, even Grell and William to watch the special event.

"Even though you will be taken, I will always love you." Grell spoke to Sebastian who only shivered uncomfortably as Ciel and him took their places at the alter.

The queen had even sent out one of the best priests in London to sanctify the marriages.

"Well my lord. It seems as if this will be our last moments as bachelors." Sebastian smirked.

"Indeed it is." Ciel chuckled now calm.

The music began to play and the guest rose from their seats. First came down lady Sullivan who was the flower girl. A collection of awws and ooos could be heard as she finished her walked. Then came the grooms men and brides maids. Finny came down with Doll and Bardroy as the best man for Sebastian came down with Meyrin who was the maid of honor for Rina. Lady Elizabeth's maid of honor was of course Paula and as for the best man for Ciel, his was actually Edward Milford.

The orchestra stopped playing and began to play with only violins. The guests were in pure shock as they saw the two brides. Rina smiled sweetly as Undertaker walked her down the isle. Rina wore a beautiful white off shoulder gown with lace ruffles and her veil was embroidered with intricate roses and in her hands were a bouquet of red roses and baby's breath. Lady Elizabeth's dress was a long sleeved number with white bows and ruffles. Her bouquet was hydrangeas and white lilies. Her father smiled as the two brides were given to their perspective grooms.

The priest smiled.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between two very happy couples, Earl Ciel Phantomhive and lady Elizabeth as well as Baroness Rina Dalles and one named Sebastian Michaelis..." The ceremony went on and Rina paused the priest.

"I have something I would like to say to both grooms." Rina smiled and the priest smiled nodding.

"Ciel you've come a long way since you hired my husband-to-be. Before this day you were uptight and always so angry but then slowly I saw you morph from that angry little boy to this strong independent young man I see today. I'm convinced this change was because of Elizabeth though." The guests laughed causing Ciel to frown just slightly.

"And my husband to be." Rina smiled at Sebastian.

"Though our relationship was rocky at the start, I can see that you truly do love me in spite of all the flaws I have. Please take care of my heart because I give it to you knowing that you will protect it with every fiber of your being. Knowing this I will gladly become Rina Michaelis." Rina smiled.

"With that said will the Ring bearer please bring the rings." The priest spoke.

Finny brought the rings to Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian and Ciel slipped the rings onto their brides fingers and vise versa. The priest then looked at the brides.

"Do you Rina Michelle Dalles take Sebastian Michaelis as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Rina smiled.

"Do you Sebastian Michaelis take Rina Michelle Dalles as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sebastian smirked.

He priest repeated this step for Ciel and Lizzie.

"By the power invested in me by the queen I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the brides." The priest smiled as Ciel and Sebastian kissed their brides.

The crowed clapped loudly as the two couples smiled looking at the crowd.

:::

The reception was amazing. Sebastian had out done himself this time. The dining room looked stupendous. Rina and Ciel sat next to each other at their table with their spouses on the other side of them.

"The food is delicious." Lizzie commented with a smile.

"Sebastian you out done yourself." Ciel commented.

"Just because I was one of the grooms does not mean I can negate my duties as a butler." Sebastian smiled kissing Rina's temple.

"That is what makes you a fine butler." Ciel smiled.

"I have a speech to make." Bardroy spoke and the room quieted.

"I've known the young lord and Sebastian for about seven years now. To be honest I thought Sebastian would never find a girl, especially lady Rina. Despite him being a scary boss and a cat obsessed loon sometimes, I can tell that he cares for lady Rina. I remember when Sebastian proposed to lady Rina. He had asked us to help him, even the young lord. Meyrin and Doll kept her pre occupied why Finny, the young lord and I helped set up the whole thing. I'm impressed that the young lord could actually help in the kitchen." Everyone laughed again and Ciel frowned.

"What I defiantly will never forget is how Sebastian asked me to be his best man. I was cleaning the stove and I found a neatly written letter asking me if I was interested. At first I thought it was a trick due to how often Meyrin and lady Rina liked to mess with me so I discarded it. I nearly had a heart attack later when Sebastian asked me why his letter was in the trash. What I'm trying to say is that Sebastian despite your odd need for perfection, I hope that you and lady Rina have a prosperous marriage with many children." Everyone cheered.

Rina smiled clapping along with Sebastian.

The rest of the night went pretty well. When it came to the bouquet tossing Rina tossed hers and Nina Hopkins ended up catching hers.

Not long after Elizabeth threw hers, Grell caught it. William looked ready to just about die when Grell came sauntering over to him with the bouquet in his hands.

"You know tonight is the first night of mating season." Sebastian purred in Rina's ear as the two of them entered their bedroom.

"Hmm really? And what does that entail pray tell?" Rina smirked sending a very lustful gaze.

"Meaning you won't leave this bed for about a week." Sebastian husked.

The two demons smirked at each other meanwhile for Ciel and Lizzie, they were a different story.

"Ciel do you like it?" Lizzie asked sweetly in her negligee that she had saved just for this occasion.

Ciel turned absolutely red. Unlike his very confident butler, he was a bumbling idiot when it came to the opposite sex in general.

"You know Rina told me what to do..." Lizzie spoke shyly.

Oh great, Rina gave his new wife the sex talk. That makes him feel all too better.

Ciel shook his head and moved closer to Lizzie.

"I really love you Ciel." Lizzie whispered.

Ciel took her hand and slowly lowered her down into the mattress before climbing on top of her.

"And I love you too Lizzie." Ciel breathed.

Lizzie's heart just about exploded when he finally called her Lizzie.

:::

 **An:/ Done! Hopefully this ending is what people wanted! Now I could do one shots for both Sebastian and Ciel's wedding nights if you guys would like. Just tell me if you do. Also I need your help! The sequel! What should I name it? I also need both boy and girl baby names for Sebastian and Rina's two children as well as Ciel's son. Might even add Doll and Finnian's love child. We shall see. Anyway thank you guys so much for the love and support of this fanfiction. I know it sounds cheesy as fuck but this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you guys. I'm so bless to have dedicated readers. I thought this would be a good time to upload since hurricane Harvey hit Texas and I'm from Houston so the last few days have been hell. Our house flooded to about my chest (I'm five seven). I was able to save my laptop and my phone but that's about it. The rest of my stuff got wet. Pray for my parents and I that we fix the house. With that being said good bye! And I'll try to have the sequel up as soon as I can.**

 **~Gracie**


End file.
